The Phoenix and the Raven
by CerysCassandraDewar
Summary: What if Professor Snape survived the final battle, secretly nursed back to health by the new twenty year old Potions Professor and Headmistress McGonagall? An explosive romance with a touch of humour. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter One, "Awakening"**

He opened his eyes. Pain, and more pain. Cruciatus curse. Sectumsempra. Rictumsempra. He could identify each and every curse that had touched his body. Finally, his vision cleared, and he found himself laying in a bed in a sumptously decorated room decorated with scarlet and gold.

_Gryffindor,_ he mentally groaned, staring at the bed hangings and the banners on the walls. Was this what the Gryffindor common room looked like? But no, how could that be? He'd never seen a common room so well decorated, ever.

_Oh gods, is it over? Am I in hell? _But once again, no. Even with the pain he was in, both from his wounds and from the colors on the walls, he knew that he must really be alive.

_What happened to me? _He thought frantically. _What happened to everyone else? _As he gazed from one photograph to the next one halfhazardly scattered on the wall, there were no faces he recognized, save for one portrait of a tall, very elderly man with a long white beard. _Dumbledore. But he's gone. He can't help me now. _

He tried to move his limbs, to start working out a way of escape, but they wouldn't obey his orders. He then tried to use his voice, but that also failed. As a test, he performed a quick non-verbal spell in the direction of the scattered photographs. _Alignate, _he willed the wall of annoyingly crooked portraits. The smaller ones wiggled almost unnoticeably, but the wall remained in it's crooked state. Groaning once again, this time managing to force a small sound from the back of his throat, he dropped his head back onto the pillow.

Suddenly, his vision was filled by a small pointed face that was host to a rather strong freckled nose and a small pair of pursed lips. But it was the eyes that caught his attention. Large, lushly lashed red-brown eyes with a merry twinkle in them. And then a curl of her hair fell onto his face. Fiery golden red curls that smelled of flowers and herbs and fresh tilled earth fell all around her face as she bent over him, gazing into his eyes with a look of wonder and concern on her face. She was a startling looking woman, no denying that, but so obviously the sort of Gryffindor princess that he heartily despised with all of his heart. As she stood up, he noticed the red and gold scarf coiled around her throat, and the long black robes that she was removing were lined with scarlet silk. Obviously a woman of taste and means, despite the crooked portraits, which by now he was holding a rather intense grudge against.

"Well, if he hasn't come around finally. Not like taking care of you for the past three years was particularly difficult for me, but I'll be relieved when I'm not changing bedpans for you anymore", she sang out as she performed a quick spell, removing an intravenous needle from his left hand, "now that you're awake, let's get you sitting up perhaps." The woman continued scurrying around the bed with an efficiency that he couldn't help but notice even while he was panicking. _Three years?!? What's happened to me? Are they going to kill me now that they've captured me? _

_Not yet, _a voice suddenly sang inside his head. _I generally prefer to torture my prisoners a little bit before I finish them off._

He let out a yell of startlement and fury as the voice hit his consciousness. He quickly built mental wards around every part of his mind and hid behind them, feeling no remorse even as a wary look creeped into the large eyes that stared at him curiously.

"Where am I? Why can't I move? What's happened?" His voice suddenly croaked at her, breaking out from the shock of the moment. "Who the hell are you?"

"Nice to meet you too, good sir," she snapped, "You're in the sitting room of my home, which is located in Hogwarts Castle. You can't move because you've been cursed right down to your fingernails, and what's happened will have to wait until you've eaten something. My name is Siobheann, and if it weren't for me you'd be lying face down in a mass grave in the forbidden forest, so I'd be a little more courteous if I were you, especially considering that I saved your sorry life." Her eyes blazed and her skin had gone pale as the moon. _Gods, but the little Gryffindor is fierce_, he found himself thinking. _A real tigress. And very fiesty for such a small tigress. _Now that his shields were up, the tigress in question had no reason to sink her claws into him for his impertinent thoughts thankfully, as she looked fully capable of doing so.

"Alright, I'm going to help you sit up, then I'm going to try to unbind your joints. I'll try not to hurt you," she said, with a malicious twinkle in her eyes, "here we go, then."

She was suddenly behind him, and her arms were wrapped around his torso, closer than a woman had ever been to him in longer than he cared to remember, plus the three years lost. After five minutes' struggle, he was sitting up, and she was pulling a serviceable looking wand out of her sleeve, skimming it over his body while seeming to almost sing out the spells in a low, soothing voice. He felt a bit of pain and then a healing warmth spreading through every joint, and before he could flex his fingers she had one of his legs in a strong grip. He let out a yell of surprise and pulled the limb out of her hands, glaring at her with all the ferocity he could muster in his weakened state.

"Oh for merlin's sake, man, I was just trying to get your limbs used to movement again, nothing else, " she snarled, "but go ahead and do it yourself, you big ninny!"

Feeling a little foolish, he massaged each joint slowly, and then very haltingly rose from the bed, and followed the retreating tigress as she stalked to the kitchen, his hands grasping every piece of furniture along the way for support.

"I do apologize for bellowing at you like that, but I have seen worse than you could ever imagine and the experience has left me a little jumpy, not to mention the fact that all I know about you is your name and the house you belong to here." He slumped into a chair and gratefully recieved the bowl of thin porridge that she slid towards him, having used Leglimency on her and finding that she hadn't poisoned it.

"You know nothing of what I have experienced, _sir, _and you won't be scolding me in my own home. And by the way, I've decided that I don't particularly want to be on first-name basis with you, so you can call me Professor Dewar or just Dewar, for short. Now, to answer your question, the year of the final battle, I was a sixth year in Gryffindor, and I fought in the last battle too. Have a peek at this!" And at that statement, she lifted her arm and turned it over so he could see the white scars and a Dark Mark curling around the dainty wrist. He jumped in shock, staring at her in fear as his worst nightmares came to the surface again, along with images of killing, and rape, and deadly evil. Evil that he'd tried to escape for the past 20, no, 23 years. He backed up against one of the stone walls, expecting any moment to be struck down...

* * *

"Relax," she said in a weary grumble, "that sign wasn't placed there willingly. Bellatrix Lestrange gave me that by force. Can't remove it no matter what I do," she sighed, her voice seeming to break a little, "I hate it with all my heart, and it's a cross I've been bearing for the past four years. Thankfully, Headmistess McGonagall hired me on and gave me a home after the Ministry used Veritaserum and discovered the truth about it. Even with that proof nobody else would. So I teach here during the days and when I'm not teaching, I'm here trying to get this damn mark off my wrist and taking care of you. They thought you were dead, you know. But I found you, two days after the battle, when I was looking for my father."

Her eyes seemed to take on a hard gleam, and she grimaced as she held her head in her hands. "They decided to let me try to revive you when I proved that your heart was still beating. They've been hoping that I would succeed. I was beginning to think that I wouldn't. The IV drip was Wakeless Night, a little concoction of my own devising that allows me to work on patients without them regaining consciousness. I charmed the drip to stop when your heart rate sped up to that of a conscious man. You see, unlike Dreamless Sleep, Wakeless Night will allow you to awaken once your body is ready to take the remaining pain. It was Harry, really, who convinced them to let me try."

"Potter lives?" he asked, surprise radiating from his features, along with relief, "but what about Vol-"

" Oh , taken care of. Harry finally took him down. But he wouldn't have been able to do it if it hadn't been for Neville," she suddenly sang, dreamily, "he beheaded that ghastly snake of the Dark Lord's, using Gryffindor's own sword!" The fervour in her eyes was quite something to behold, and despite this tale of daring Gryffindor bravery, he had a hard time picturing Neville Longbottom being so heroic, and then finding himself trailed by females as glorious as this one, for even as he found himself mistrusting her, he had to admit that she was stunning. If only she'd get that sappy look out of her eyes though, damn it. She looked like a bloody cat in heat.

Finally snapping out of her trance, she recounted the rest of the facts to him as he ate, and then explained that she would wait 'till he had regained enough strength before summoning the headmistress and the rest of the staff to come and see him.

"So what exactly do you teach, and why do you still wear student robes if you're a professor?" He found himself impatient with her youthful appearance, the slim legs stemming from under the perilously short skirt...

"I teach potions, and I handle all of the potionwork for the hospital wing. I passed my N.E.W.T.s and then went on to an apprenticeship under Slughorn, and he ended up passing me his job so that he could finally retire in peace. Good riddance, the man was such a baffoon." She tucked a loose curl behind her ear as she sat down with her cup of tea, "I wear my students robes because they still fit, and it's Saturday, so I'm not teaching today."

_This creature taught potions??? She couldn't be anywhere near old enough to teach, especially since he'd never seen her in his life!"_

"You've probably never seen me. I was at Durmstrang before my sixth year. My guardians sent me there because they thought I'd be safer if I were further away from the Dark Lord. It wasn't that safe, really, but I learnt to fight there."

He could only imagine. He had visited Durmstrang once, and he'd never seen such a raucous bunch in his life. He was surprised that such a beauty even survived among those barbarians. Even with her fierce demeanor, she seemed so small and delicate. Not the type of girl you would send to Durmstrang, no matter how far away from the Dark Lord it may take her.

"I know who you are, you know," she suddenly stated, her eyes gazing levelly into his.

"How long until you give me up to the headmistress, princess?" He suddenly demanded, glaring into her calm eyes.

"I was thinking a few weeks should do it. Get you eating normally so you can stomach all the attention. She and the other teachers are the only ones who know that you're alive. I don't know what you intend to do, but if I were you, I'd stay here, get all the fuss over with, then retire somewhere where it's quiet. You look a bit worn."

"I'll have you know that I'm nearly forty-five, and I have earned my worn appearance, let me tell you. Besides that, what's a mere girl of 19 to tell me what to do?"

"I'm twenty, you great lug!"

"I don't care. You're a bossy little thing and I'll be glad to be out of your care. Now, am I to continue hiding away until you're ready to release me?"

"Yes. And the sooner the better!"

"That's enough, girl, you should show a little more respect to your betters. Please be so kind as to remember that."

"Respecting the ancient, more like."

"I'll have no more of your saucy tone, Miss Dewar. Be so kind as to fetch me all the old copies of the Daily Prophet as you can get your hands on. I intend to speak to you as little as possible while I catch up on current events."

"You can't order me around!"

"If you don't do as I say, I will make your life even more miserable than it already is."

"Impossible!" she suddenly screamed, throwing her empty teacup at him. "It's bad enough that I've tended you for three years with no thanks at all, and now you're treating me like an errand boy! You aren't even worth all the effort! And to think that I'd been anxiously looking forward to meeting you too!" She then burst into tears and ran out of the room.

He stood up and within three long strides was in the sitting room again. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Yes, you are completely right, I haven't thanked you yet. My deepest apologies. Allow me to thank you now." She looked up at him defiantly, her eyes still blazing with tears and fire. "Thank you for saving my life. You now own a life debt from me. But I must ask you another favour, and I will ask more gently this time. I have been unconscious for three years. I need to know all that has happened so that I can rejoin the world a little more easily and safely. Can you help me with that?"

She nodded, wiping tears away from her eyes quietly. He suddently felt an unbelievable urge to pull her into his arms and shelter her. She seemed so small and vulnerable at the moment, every bit as much in need as he was. But then he shook himself mentally. _What's gotten into you? Thinking of such a thing! She's just a girl, and obviously a very silly one, to be infatuated with Mr. Longbottom. Just get your information and get the hell out of here!_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He heard himself asking, for while he'd been berating himself, he's slightly heard her ask something.

"I said, what am I to call you, sir?" She was being far more respectful now, and he felt himself soften a little bit, but then he whipped himself up straight, and said, "Why you should call me Professor of course, ridiculous girl. Professor Severus Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Two, "Negotiation"**

A few weeks later, Severus stood in the sitting room, perusing the girl's bookshelves. There was some good material here, including a few tomes that he'd never seen before, and a few papers on some new potions that he realized were the girl's own work. _A scholar, _he thought with surprise, _so it's not all just looks. She actually knows what she's doing. _He read the papers, and knew right away that this was a very talented potioneer, and he felt regret that he'd never met her while she was a student, or taught her. He'd been so busy with headmaster duties and with keeping up his Death Eater facade that he'd never met any of the new students from that year. Minerva had done all of that.

He would've been immensely joyful to teach such an adept student. He'd always longed to have a student that he could give all of his knowledge to, and search for new knowledge with, but he'd never found a student that actually loved potions as much as he did, and his status as a death eater held him back. It was dangerous to have any attachments, and he knew that anyone he became close to would either be forced into service with Voldemort, or killed brutally. But Voldemort was gone now, and he found an unfamiliar tug of hope at his heart. Perhaps if the little spitfire was willing, they could work together, exchange knowledge. He frowned a little at the bookshelf, realizing that there were several volumes missing that she could truly benefit from, volumes that were hard to find. But he knew where he could probably find some of them if he could find a way to earn himself a living again.

He took one of the newer tomes from off the shelf, titled **Potions for the Healing of the Mind **, and read for a few hours. It was an extremely well-written book authored by a witch named Tanis Ashworth. The photo on the flyleaf was indistinct, a witch bent over a patient. Time flew by rather quickly, and all of a sudden a silvery hippogriff patronus clomped into the room, saying, "Coming back now. Don't be startled."

"I don't know how you thought sending in a bloody hippogriff was going to keep me from being startled, woman," he growled at her when she arrived, laden with a few bags, which he was now strong enough to help with, "that thing is huge. How do you manage a Patronus of that size?"

"Oh, just a really meaningful memory. I'll tell you about it someday perhaps. Anyways, I thought you might like a bit more variety in your clothing. They've been storing these in case you ever woke up. The rest of your things are in your vault at Gringott's."

The knowledge that he still had all of his possesions was a surprise and a relief to Severus. Siobheann went on to explain that she'd campaigned for that, and the vault had been kept a secret from everyone. He felt a surge of gratefulness, and suddenly found himself blurting out, "Miss Dewar, I was reading some of your excellent papers this morning. I have never found another potions master as adept as myself, and had given up the hope of that a long time ago. However, your work has definitely proven your skill. I was wondering...if you would do me the honor of allowing me to work with you...sometimes...if that wouldn't be abhorrent to yourself." He was irritated to find that his hands were shaking yet again, and he chalked that up to the fact that he was still in a weakened state, and continued haltingly, "You may have noticed that I possess a fairly large library, when my quarters were being cleaned out, and I thought perhaps when I am able, I would go fetch a few of them and bring them here so that you could benefit from them. Your library has some gaps in it."

The large eyes lit up and a small smile crept onto her lips. "You truly mean it? I have a confession for you. I had a very selfish motive in reviving you. I wanted to learn from an able potions master...and there are none as able as yourself. I was hoping to suggest that we work together, and that I could engage myself in a sort of second apprenticeship...I can't give up my position, you know, even if you are more qualified. I need to make my living somehow." A look of fear was in her eyes again, and she looked up into his eyes, begging for understanding.

"Of course, Miss Dewar. I would never dream of taking the position away from you. I only want to work with you. As for myself being more qualified, time is the only thing I've had more of, and you are obviously well suited to the position. I'd rather research than teach a bunch of first years anyhow. I have enough saved in my vault to live from, and can make my way through research. But if we were to pool our knowledge, we could do many things that other potioneers have only dreamed of." He left his tantalizing statement at that, watching her small face light up with understanding, relief, and excitement.

"You have grown strong enough now for me to introduce you to the world again. I had been dreading today, for I had resolved to let you go your own way even if it meant never learning from you. But now I see that everything will work out well enough. You are welcome to stay here in your room if you like, or seek quarters elsewhere. I use the private lab one room over for my own research. No reason why we shouldn't share that. I expanded it when I moved in."

Suddenly something dawned on Severus. "You moved into my old quarters, didn't you, wench?"

She nodded warily, then said, "Well, they are right next to the labs, and I didn't think you'd be needing them in any hurry."

"YOU TOOK OVER MY OLD QUARTERS AND PUT GRYFFINDOR SHIT ON THE WALLS?!?"

"Calm down, you great booby! I am willing to compromise with you about the walls, and anyways, they're my quarters now, so you can take it or leave it."

"I'm not rooming with you. You'll drive me insane."

"Have your way then. But go make yourself presentable. McGonagall and Neville are on the way."

"What in the bloody blazes in Neville coming here for?" He suddenly felt defensive and irritated, especially seeing the girls eyes glaze over again.

"He's one of the professors and he's one of my best friends, so pipe down."

"That witless wonder teaches?"

"Don't call him witless, he's brilliant! Best herbology master Hogwarts has ever seen!" She defended her hero with blazing eyes and flushed cheeks, irritating Severus even further.

"Whatever, you silly girl. I'm off to make myself presentable, as you say." And as he stalked away to the bathing quarters, he found himself wishing that there was some way to keep her from making a fool of herself over such a gutless specimen like Longbottom.

* * *

About half an hour later, Severus found himself seated in one of the comfortable leather chairs, waiting for the headmistress to arrive. Neville had already arrived, with Luna Lovegood of all people. Luna had introduced herself as the new Divination teacher, much to his surprise and amusement. She was almost as daft as her predecessor, if not more.

Siobheann was in the kitchen, preparing tea, and he found himself feeling at odds with these two former students, neither of them his favorites, staring akwardly at him. Neville was definitely more a man than he'd been before, but Snape found himself continuing to dislike him without knowing exactly why. Part of that might've been from the fact that he and Luna were so obviously together, despite sitting a discreet way away from one another and arriving five minutes apart to the button. They were a little to precise with their caution, and anyways, any fool could see when they looked at one another that there was something there. _I suppose birds of a feather truly do flock together, _he smirked wryly as he thought of the silly muggle saying, but then another thought arrested him. _Merlin's beard, Siobheann doesn't know that they're together!_

The ridiculous girl had turned to syrup the moment that Neville had arrived, fussing over him lovingly and bossing him around a little bit. Luna hadn't noticed, and neither, thankfully, had Neville. But the poor girl was going to make a fool of herself one of these days if she didn't realize very soon that Neville wasn't interested. If the sodding boy had noticed that that glorius woman was in love with him, he would've been on his knees for her by now! But the fool was drooling after a vacuous little blonde. Siobheann hadn't noticed this yet and was sure to be hurt when she found out. It would ruin her work until she got over it. Something would have to be done about this, but what? No apprentice of his should be allowed to be so foolish!

Finally, a plan came to him, just as the headmistress entered the room.

"Well, laddie, I'm glad to see that you've made a full recovery, and I can't say how glad I am to see you back with the living."

That was the only concession to emotion that the headmistress made, and then busied herself with catching up. Severus already knew all of the news, but let her enjoy the re-telling of certain events. Finally, she concluded by saying, "Severus, all of the teaching positions are already filled, otherwise I would beg you to return. Please do stay nearby. Perhaps you can do some work with Siobheann here, there is enough potions work to go around even this long after the war, and..."

"Minerva, I've already made arrangements." He watched her face droop a little, and feeling remorse for the effect that news had on her, he continued quickly, "but I am not leaving Hogwarts. I intend to do some new research, as I've always wanted to, and Miss Dewar has so generously allowed that we could work together sometimes. I will not need a salary, and I intend to remain in these quarters, so there's no need to find new quarters for me anywhere." At the mention of Siobheann, he had reached over with one of his strong hands and given her a little squeeze on the shoulder, startling everyone in the room. Siobheann's eyes had gone from syrupy to dissapointingly wary in three seconds flat at his touch. This plan of his was going to be alot of work.

"Well laddie, it wouldn't be any trouble to clear another dungeon for you, but I'm sure you know best. I will make the announcement on Monday of your return. The world needs to know, then you can move about freely once the fuss has died down. Until then, you and Miss Dewar will have to be very cautious when you're away from the castle. The wizarding world will be wary of you both, even with all the proof we have of your innocence" This final statement was accompanied by a meaningful look at his left wrist.

"Now, I think we shall leave you two to plan your working schedule and any other arrangements necessary. I've taken the liberty of having your things brought back here from Gringotts. They were most pleased with the vanishing cabinet that I had moved into your vault after I purchased it from Borgin and Burke's."

Severus was impressed with her accomplishment, and the mental image of the headmistress shopping at Borgin and Burke's, which would amuse him for days. "As you wish, headmistress."

"Hogwarts is your home, Severus. It always will be." And with that, she swept out of Siobheann's, no, their quarters, Neville and Luna trailing behind, desperately working at not gazing at eachother. Severus fought back a wave of nausea as he closed the door.

"So you've decided to stay after all? I thought you couldn't wait to be rid of me."

"Why would I ever want that? I find the conversation stimulating, and I doubt you are finished torturing me yet," he found himself crooning, "I am comfortable here, and we may as well get to know one another a little better."

At that statement, he slowly crossed the room and reached out and touched her face, watching with amusement as the girl's innocent eyes widened and a flush came into her cheeks. Her lips opened subconsciously in shock as his hand moved down her arm and then took firm hold of her hand, which was now completely covered by his. She found that she couldn't look away as his other hand joined her free hand and he drew her closer to him, while rubbing his thumb gently on the palm of her hand. He gazed into her eyes, making his obsidian eyes soften, making her eyes grow even wider.

"I'm not about to give up my quarters simply because you're lived in them for three years, wench." And with that statement, he released her and stalked back to his room, with a twinkle in his eyes, knowing that she stood there dumbly, all thoughts of Neville Longbottom gone from her mind for the present time.


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Three, "Publicity Sucks"**

Severus shook his head, and then allowed it to fall into his hands as he sat at Siobhann's kitchen table, reading the news as he ate a quiet breakfast. Siobheann was still asleep in her room, and wouldn't be awake for another hour. Severus felt irritated with the headline that he read, and the photo accompanying it. The headline read "War Hero Is Welcomed Home", and underneath was a photo of Severus grimacing. He'd always hated having his photo taken, and he'd hated all the fuss that the Daily Prophet had made over him. The only consolation he'd had was finding out that the awful Skeeter woman no longer worked there. Still, the article had a few embellishments made to it, describing Severus as "a mature looking wizard in his mid 50's" or "One of the most important heroes of the War". He resented the extra years added on to what he already felt was an overly advanced age, and he felt that allowing Potter to tell the whole world of his memories hardly qualified him as a hero, though he'd certainly suffered enough over it.

But it wasn't the way he looked or what they wrote about him that had him in a huff. It was the background figures in the photo. They'd captured the scene on the steps of Hogwarts, and McGonagall was in the photo just behind him, and in the background were a few of the other teachers, including Neville and Siobheann. Severus scowled blackly as once again he got to watch Siobheann make her googly eyes at Longbottom, and Longbottom being too busy watching someone else who was just out of the frame. Severus couldn't stand the look on his new roommate's face, the sickening way that she batted her lashes, hoping that the witless boy would spare her just one glance. He irritably flicked the page over and concentrated hard enough on an article about Broom Safety that a small hole suddenly burnt into the paper. Surprised, Severus blew it out and set the paper down, even more irritated that he'd let his annoyance effect him that much.

Suddenly his familiar, a crow, soared into the room, a bundle of envelopes in his beak. He had spent the better part of last week taming this one, and he was pleased with it. He'd always preferred crows over owls. They were much more intelligent and cheaper to care for. He tossed the crow the last bit of toast on his plate, and then moved to the sitting room to read his mail. There were about ten different envelopes there, and eight of them ended up in the fire. Eight offers for interviews or appearances. Everyone wanted to meet and greet with a newly revealed war hero that nobody had expected to recover. For he'd found out that Siobheann had told him a white lie, thinking that she would save him from feeling disturbed over the missing years. It turned out that the whole wizarding world knew that Severus had been in a coma for 3 years, and was being nursed back to health by Minerva and Siobheann, whom the Daily Prophet described as a "nubile young goddess". Severus rolled his eyes at the memory of the male reporters all flirting with Siobheann, and she hardly noticing them because Neville had been standing nearby.

The two envelopes he kept he'd been expecting the moment that the news of his recovery had hit the stands. The first was from Harry Potter, asking for an audience and forgiveness for releasing Severus' memories, and explaining that he'd only intended to clear Severus' name, not embarass him. Severus inked off a curt reply, setting up an appointment on a Saturday, and sent it off with the crow. The second envelope was a fine, thick paper with black scrolls of his name on the front. It was from his former friend, Lucius, inviting Severus for dinner. Lucius offered that if Severus wasn't yet ready for travel that perhaps Lucius could call on him at Hogwarts instead. Severus decided that he would take Lucius up on the last offer. He'd heard from Siobheann that the Malfoy family had returned to the light and were trying to make amends for everything they'd done, but he wanted to see it with his own eyes in a safe environment. The old habit of suspicion died hard.

With that cheerful thought, suddenly the "nubile young godess" clomped into the room in a pair of large slippers, a bathrobe wrapped around her slim form. She wasn't wearing a scrap of makeup, and Severus thought she looked unbelievably young like that. She wished him a good morning cheerfully and headed to their bathroom to get ready for the day. When she reappeared forty five minutes later, she resembled an older version of her weekend self, and Severus couldn't help but appreciate the orderliness of her appearance. Her hair was neatly bound in a long, elegant braid, which showcased her high cheekbones and her large eyes, which she'd outlined perfectly with a smoky black kohl. She was dressed in a proper teaching robe of a red so dark that it was nearly black. She looked taller and almost intimidating, except that by now he knew her far too well to feel intimidated by her at all.

They had a companionable half hour together while she broke her fast, flipping through old issues of Potions Monthly and discussing teaching methods. Severus was surprised and pleased to discover that she was up to date on some of the latest discoveries in potions, and approved of her total understanding of a difficult article written by the witch named Tanis who'd written the book that Severus had been working his way through. The book was well written and Severus was truly enjoying it, and he toyed with the idea of hunting the witch down, perhaps during the holidays or summer break. It wasn't often that he found someone with a mind that kept up with his own, and he felt that having found both Siobheann and this Tanis' writings almost made up for being in a coma for three years.

Siobheann left their quarters to go teach her classes, and Severus was left alone and bored. Then he decided to do something about the state of their quarters, especially those damned Gryffindor banners. He used a quick spell to banish them to Siobheann's room, and then performed an expanding spell to literally carve another room out of the wall. He would've loved to have carved out a bathroom for himself too, but McGonagall had explained that there was only room for one addition. So Severus entered his new bedchamber, pleased enough with the size of it, and fell to work on decorating, a happy smirk on his pale face.

* * *

When Seventia arrived back late that afternoon, she gasped at the transformation of their quarters. The kitchen was tidied up beautifully, and the cheap table and chairs that she'd so despised were replaced with a fine oak table with two chairs, austere but good quality. The pictures in the sitting room were all straight on a shelf, and replacing her Gryffindor banners were some very lovely tapestries, making the sitting room appear to be in a dark forest clearing. When she admired them a little more closely, however, she noticed a dark silver serpent twined around one of the trees, and she couldn't help but giggle at his attempts to sneak Slytherin elements into the room. She pulled her wand out of her sleeve and muttered a quick incantation, grinning widely. After that bit of work was done, she turned away from the great big golden lion that she'd charmed into the tapestry irreversably and looked at the bookcase, which now had no open spaces left in it. She was gazing at the bindings of the books, fighting a desire to read them all that very minute, when suddenly a low, silky voice crossed the room to her ears.

"As I previously mentioned, you had some holes in your library and I thought you could benefit from sharing my books. Consider it a sign of my gratitude for all those issues of the Daily Prophet that you so admirably found for me."

She gasped and whirled around, finding Severus leaning against the doorway to their rooms and the bathroom. She smiled a little shyly, feeling touched by his gesture, and quietly thanked him. He found himself feeling pleased by how his gift had been recieved, and looked around the now tidy sitting room with satisfaction, noting the familiar placement of his old leather chair and couch, and the beautiful tapestries that he'd always found comforting during his teaching years. He also admired the new location of Siobheann's pictures, on a lovely shelf that had once hung in that very spot. The place looked almost like it had when he'd occupied it, with the exception of her books and her kitchen, which he'd left alone completely, and the lion in the tapestry.

Yanked back to that thought, he glared at the lion, realizing what she'd done. He whipped his body around to face her, and she was looking up into his eyes with devilment and caution warring in her face. He sneered at her, curling his lip.

"I see I can't cure you completely of your stubborn Gryffindor bravery. That tapestry is nearly as old as this castle, and you've just charmed a silly Gryffindor symbol into it. Hardly original of you, my dear. I'm almost dissapointed."

He immediately regretted the last comment, as her face fell and she blushed, and he could almost swear that he saw the glitter of a tear in her eye. Then, she glared up at him defiantly, and lashed her wand at the tapestry, using a nonverbal spell to animate the lion, who immediately began to prance around the tapestry, roaring at intervals. Feeling even more annoyed, he faced her and never letting his eyes leave her face, he whipped his wand out and performed the same incantation on the snake, who began to slither towards the lion. The lion pawed at the snake playfully, but the snake lashed out and bit the lion, right in the jugular. The lion collapsed and bled to death in the tapestry, and Severus' initial sense of satisfaction was disturbed as he watched the scene unfold. He hadn't meant for the serpent to do that, but she wouldn't believe that. He stared, horrified, at the scene. It was so like his own "death" that it disturbed him. He was about to wave his wand and clear the tapestry back to normal when he heard a sob beside him. He looked down at Siobheann, and his heart crumbled at the sight of her staring at her innocent, playful lion, now a limp corpse worked in silk.

She suddenly glared up at him, trying bravely to show him her anger instead of her hurt, but failed, and she sobbed brokenly as she fled the room, eluding Severus' grasp as he tried to gather her back. Severus sat down, shell shocked, and punished himself by gazing at the tapestry, which he'd ruined.

_She was only trying to include herself in there, and you basically slaughtered her, _his heart rebuked. _You're killing again, just like you always do, whether it's a person who just happens to be muggle born or a young girl who's just trying to find her way around you. You monster. What is wrong with you, that you can't just accept the presence of someone else? You push everyone away in the most traumatising ways, and you hurt them. And she's really just a child compared to you. Will you kill what innocence she has left, just so you can stay in your comfort zone? _

Severus greeted the morning with a goblet of Firewhiskey, having tried all night to restore the tapestry to it's normal state and not being able to. When he'd finally given up, he'd surprised himself by weeping over the lion as if his very own heart was bleeding. He gazed into the fire, horrified at what he'd done to the poor girl and to himself. He got up to his feet and made his way to her bedchamber door. He opened the door gently and silently, to find Siobheann fast asleep, still in her teaching robes, her tear stained face further evidence of his stupid, thoughtless cruelty. He pulled out his wand and performed a quick charm to hang her robes in the closet and wrap her in a pair of red pajamas, and then he gently wrapped the covers around her in what he hoped was the correct way. Full of remorse, he charmed a few roses into the jar beside her bed and then left her a note beside it, apologizing for what he'd done. Just as he was beginning to feel slightly more satisfied about his remorse, he saw a pair of red eyes glowing at him from under the bed.

He pulled out his wand once more and aimed it at the eyes, nonverbally trying to command whatever it was to reveal itself, finding himself intensely concerned for Siobheann's safety. Suddenly an overlarge cat launched itself at him, snarling and clawing at Severus, who had no time to react....


	4. Chapter 4

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Four, "Richard"**

Severus was seated on one of the beds in the infirmary, covered in thin livid scratches all over his face and hands. They stung like mad, and made his mood even worse than it had been earlier. He submitted to Madam Pomfrey's ministrations, allowing her to dab a soothing balm on the scratches with an expert touch. When she'd finished, she handed Severus the small green jar, but when his fingers closed around it, he found that she was not ready to release it just yet. He looked up at her, annoyed and longing to return to his quarters to continue to make amends with Siobheann. But Pomfrey had something to say. She looked at Severus in a motherly manner, and spoke.

"Please don't be too hard on her, Severus. She has been unsafe so often in her short life I am afraid."

* * *

The large copper colored beast had launched itself at him, yowling and snarling fearsomely, and in the fleeting seconds before impact, time seemed to slow down and Severus noticed that the cat bore an unsettling resemblance to the damned lion that he'd spent his night trying to restore. He tried to block its claws, but it was too fast and too angry for that. Siobheann woke up to Severus' yell of pain and indignation, and the cat's yowls and hisses, and Severus was sad to see her eyes grow enormous in fear. Finally, she recognized him, and the look changed subtly to also reflect annoyance. She barked a command at the beast, who was still savaging Severus' face, and Severus watched with relief as it sat down at her feet and made itself content by glaring at him with it's malevolent red eyes.

Severus had begun to compose the proper apologies, but before he could speak, Siobheann had grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out of the room, and Severus, thinking that she would follow to berate him, allowed himself to be pushed. But she stepped back into the bedroom and slammed the door, locking it physically and magically, much to Severus' surprise, and he found himself unable to apologize at that moment, as the cuts had begun to sting, so he'd trudged to the hospital wing and reluctantly asked Pomfrey for help. She'd taken one look at him, scowled, and pushed him down on one of the beds and stalked off to get the proper salve for the scratches.

* * *

Severus listened patiently to the healer as she told him the story of Siobheann's life as well as she knew it.

"Nobody truly knows everything except for her, I'm afraid, and I don't know if she's confided the whole truth in anyone, but when she came here, about four years ago now, she was just a thin little 16 year old like the others, but there was a difference between her and the other children. First of all, there was the fact that she'd been at Durmstrang for the first 5 years of her education, and the students tended to look at her a trifle askance, due to Dolohov's reputation, you see. But when she arrived, she had dark circles under her eyes and bruises everywhere. Bruises on her wrists, her face, her arms. It would've broken your heart if you'd seen it."

Severus felt two things: compassion for the young Siobheann, who'd obviously had a childhood similar to his own, and regret that his double spying duties had kept him from the students so much.

"Her mother was just a thin, nearly transparent kind of muggle woman, and her father was a wizard, Caleb Dewar, who was revealed after the war to have been a death eater. Siobheann was heartbroken that night to finally discover her father, and to find what he was. The mother had divorced him years before (silly Muggle marriages, so fickle) and remarried a muggle man with a cruel mind, and I suspect he's the one who gave Siobheann the bruises. She was such a jumpy little thing too. The first year she was here, you'd so much as look at her and she'd flinch, and she never spoke unless spoken to. Finally, in her final year, she arrived with that cat looped around her shoulders and less bruises than before, and she seemed a little more secure. The faculty had taken the liberty of having their house watched during the summer and we'd seen for ourselves what kind of a man her stepfather was, and when Siobheann graduated early in November, and brilliantly I may add, we offered her a healer's and potion's apprenticeship here. She accepted and hasn't been back home since, except for her mother's funeral last year. Hogwarts is her home now. She seemed to bloom just before the war. She actually became rather fond of Dumbledore, always visiting his portrait in the headmistress' office. For Yule last year, he had Minerva present her with a smaller portrait for her to have in her quarters. I believe they have "tea" now and then, and he just adores her. But if you could've seen her in the battle! She became so fierce and dueled like a madwoman. She'd have finished Bellatrix off if Molly Weasley had faltered, that's just how skillful and fiery she was.

When we found you in the Shrieking Shack, she found that you were just barely alive, and insisted that we carry you back to her quarters, which we did, and the rest is history. But Severus, you truly have become to mean more to her than just a remarkable feat of her healing prowess, you must realize that. I believe she may see you as a sort of father. So please, be gentle on her poor heart."

Severus stood and drew himself up to his full height as he took the jar from Pomfrey.

"Be assured Madam, I intend to protect Miss Dewar, not harm her. I knew her father well."

And with that statement, he stalked away into the darkness of the corridors, leaving a surprised and mollified healer watching him go.

When Severus arrived back to the dungeons, he found Siobheann curled up in one of his comfortable chairs, that abominable cat sitting at her feet, and she was staring with red rimmed eyes at the tapestry, which remained in its terrible state. Severus sat himself down in the chair opposite hers and leaned forward, clasping his hands together as if in prayer.

"Siobheann, I must beg your forgiveness. I am so unused to women that I forgot the importance of your privacy, only thinking of my need to see that you were alright and to try to make things better. Please forgive me, and let me make it up to you somehow. I truly did not mean for that to happen with the tapestry, if you'll believe that, and I have been awake all night trying to repair it. I am so, so sorry."

He bowed his head, hoping that she would forgive him, but he was to be dissapointed. Siobheann jumped to her feet and drew her wand out of her sleeve. Severus sat up straight and steeled himself for whatever hex she was about to throw at him. But no hex arrived. Instead, she began to trace wards halfway through each room in their quarters, and then wove heavier wards and hexes around her bedchamber door, which she then opened and slammed behind her, continuing to weave her wards around and finally silencing her room.

The silence was deafening, and especially so with the enormous copper beast still glaring at him, not moving a single muscle. He decided to test out Siobheann's wards, and reached out his finger to touch one of them. He drew his hand back quickly, cursing at the burn cooled on his finger. Those were no innocent wards. If he was to invade "her side" of any room, he'd be burnt. He groaned, throwing his head back in despair and covering his eyes with one of his hands. He longed for someone to talk to about all of this. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, remembering something Pomfrey had said, he looked to the other side of the room, where Albus Dumbledore's portrait sat on the shelf, the older man's eyes twinkling at him maddeningly. He threw up a hand impatiently and thought, accio portrait, and regretted that action, as he was immediately pelted with the entire contents of the shelf. Grumbling, he used a reparo on all the cracked ones, and then fished out the one he was looking for. The twinkle in the blue eyes softened.

"Severus, my boy. It is good to see you. I am so glad that you haven't joined me with the other portraits of headmasters. You have so much left to do."

"Albus, I need help...I suspect you saw what happened yesterday?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Severus. I am so sorry. Such a tragedy for you both. However, there is not much I can do to help you here, Severus."

"Please Albus. I would never hurt her for the world, but I already have, twice. I am such an idiot. I can't bear the hurt that I see in her eyes, knowing that I'm the one who inflicted that pain on her."

"Severus, you are a good man however complicated your goodness may be at times. All you need to mend this situation is already within you. All you have to do is find it. I can help you, but you will need to do the work on your own. Also, it would help if you were to make friends with Richard. He is a delightful beast once you get to know him."

Severus stared at the cat Richard in shock. He sat there, no longer glaring at him, simply gazing at him patiently as if he was a rather slow witted child. Albus coughed softly into his hand, and Severus glared back at him helplessly.

"I must be going, Severus. I haven't rested in such a long time and I am feeling the need. Ta ta, my boy." And with that, he was gone, leaving Richard and Severus staring at eachother. Severus crossed his arms and sneered. No way would he converse with the brutal beast, not 'till his dying day would he.

* * *

Two hours of staring later, Severus sighed, disheartened, and began a very desperate speech.

"Richard, I need your help. I care very much for your mistress, and I can't let her think otherwise. I need to gain her forgiveness. I miss her friendship already, and I must disctract her from Longbottom until she is over him so that she isn't hurt by his indifference."

The cat eyed him warily, and then he swished his tail back and forth a few times, much to Severus' annoyance. He'd never liked cats.

_You interrupted my rest earlier and I was most cross with you. I do not yet feel any inclination to help you, despite your obvious care for my ward, as you so wrongly have identified as my mistress._

"Forgive me, Richard, for distrurbing your rest and frightening your...ward. How is she your ward? Did she not choose you?"

_Apology accepted, male human. I chose Siobheann. I saw that she had seen much hurt and would see much more without me to defend her. The first evening that she brought me home, that vile human tried to beat her again. Let's just say that he is now completely unable to see, and She and I escaped to here, where we have made our home. I am around to keep her safe when she is unable to do so._

"Richard, I also have chosen Siobheann...rather, I suppose she chose me first, and I owe her a life debt. I will never refuse her anything, unless she asks me to leave her unprotected, which I will never do. I will always be watching over her. Please let me help keep her safe."

The cat eyed him less warily this time, and finally seemed to nod his head solemnly. He then stood and disapparated, to Siobheann's chamber most likely, leaving Severus to ponder the strange conversation. It would seem that for now, he had an ally. Now if only Siobheann would see that he didn't mean her harm. He sat there, pondering sadly the look in her eyes when she woke, the fear and panic in her enormous reddish eyes. How vulnerable she'd looked sleeping brokenly, the tear stains still on her cheeks. How he'd wanted to gather her in his arms and cradle her until she could sleep peacefully. How angry and hurt she'd looked as she slammed her door shut. The images danced through his mind, over and over again, making him long for her forgiveness and punishing him more surely than the Dark Lord or the cruel world ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Five, "A Truce Is Forced"**

Severus stood in his bedchamber in front of a full length mirror that had belonged to his mother. It was a rather grand mirror, about eight feet in height, the gleaming ebody wood carved with serpents and ivy vines. Severus himself was looking grand this evening as well, as he had just dressed in one of his finer sets of robes, black of course, with silver trimmings and silk lining. When he stepped out into the hallway, Siobheann caught a glimse of him, and couldn't help but stare. But when he'd turned to look at her, to perhaps ask her once again for forgiveness, she'd turned and ran to her room. It had been this way between them for two weeks now. Severus was dissapointed but couldn't dwell on it. He was on his way to meet Lucius in Hogsmeade for dinner, and he didn't want to be late. It was his first time leaving Hogwarts since he'd "woken up", and his nerves thrummed with anticipation and apprehension.

As he left the grounds and travelled the path to Hogsmeade, he was on edge, snapping his head towards any sudden sounds and straining to hear and see everything going on off the lighted path. When he finally entered the restaurant, he felt dizzy with irritation, and his anticipation was driving him insane. He hadn't seen Lucius since the battle, obviously, and had known Lucius to be one of the most eager to please death eaters, so he wasn't sure what this meeting would be like, or the supposedly new Lucius.

It wasn't difficult to spot Lucius, even in the crowded restaurant. His former friend was rather distinctive, with his platinum blond hair and noble features. He also had a way of dressing that drew the eye, and was currently wearing a deep grey set of robes that were embroidered all over in silver thread. Severus couldn't help but wonder if Lucius had employed the same tailor as Albus Dumbledore had, but he knew that Lucius liked exclusivity and wouldn't dream of wearing something unless it was from a private tailor. Lucius spotted him at that moment and stood with a hand extended and a welcoming smile on his face, as if Severus had never died and been resurrected by a fiery Gryffindor that was most likely still sulking in her chamber. Severus shook her from his thoughts and gave his dinner companion a stiff smile and handshake.

Lucius cut to the point, as Severus had expected. He had always appreciated this about Lucius, that he didn't waste time with pleasantries and idle small talk.

"Severus, how good to see you after all these years," he said in his clipped English cadences, as if there had been decades instead of a handful of years, "I know that you must be wondering whether or not you can trust me, and I don't blame you. So I will tell you my side of the story, in the hopes that I can finally show you what I really am. I don't suppose you know how I became a death eater in the first place?"

"I was told that you joined after graduating from Hogwarts."

"That is only a small part of the story. You know that I was raised by my grandfather, correct? My parents died when I was nine years of age. What no one knows is that they were attacked by a horde of fanatic muggles that had suspected that there was something 'strange' about the Malfoys. They had been spying on us, and were convinced that my parents were Satanists. They torched the house while my parents were asleep. There were no wards around the house, because there had never been need of them. I was spending the summer with some relatives, and I got the news the next day when my grandfather had gone to visit and found the ruins of the house. My mother had been his favorite of all his children, and her death broke him completely. He raised me the best he could, and he left me Malfoy Manor in his will. He passed away during my final year at Hogwarts, having been in a weakened state since my mother's death."

Severus could only listen, completely frozen with horror for his friend, remembering the hollow pain he'd felt when his own mother had died. Here Lucius had lost three people he'd loved. But at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder if Lucius was going to use that to excuse his life's decisions. Nodding for Lucius to continue, he sipped his glass of wine and listened.

"All through those years, I'd learnt an intense hate for muggles, I vowed that I would become a powerful enough wizard to track down the muggles that had killed my parents, and administer some desperately needed justice. When I graduated from Hogwarts, I sought out Lord Voldemort, having heard about his crusade to subdue the muggles and regain the purity of magic. I saw that as my ticket to revenge, and became a death eater. The rage I'd pent up for all those years made me more powerful for the dark lord's uses, and I moved up the ranks very quickly, and got my revenge. By the time I married Narcissa, I was well off, as you know, and I felt that my life was complete. I won't lie to you, Severus, I did enjoy the killings and the destruction and the madness, and I was proud of what I'd become. I felt that I was in control of my own desitiny. And for the next sixteen years, everything was going my way. I had everything. But then I fell from the dark lord's favour, and he punished me by recruiting my only son, and you know what happened in that situation. Poor Draco, holding everything together during those months! My poor son, only a boy, who should've had nothing to worry about besides classes and Quidditch and perhaps a girlfriend, now plotting to kill in order to save his family."

Severus remembered that dark time all too well, and he felt sadness permeate every inch of his soul. He hadn't seen Draco yet since waking up, but the boy who had marched into the final battle had become old beyond his years, even more so than Potter. He leaned forward now, feeling that Lucius' tale was about to reach it's point.

"I found myself looking at all of them with new eyes, and Narcissa, whom I'd never fully appreciated, visited me at Azkaban constantly, keeping me up on events at serious personal risk, and lobbied to have me freed. We vowed that if I were released that we would join the light and defeat the monster who had poisoned our son and was now threatening to have him killed. Something heard that vow, and our wishes came true. At that final battle, we managed to reunite our family, but Draco would not even look at me. He has hated me for the years since, and only now has he come to accept me as his father again. We went into business together, anonymously bringing the Nimus Broom Company back to life, and our living is now as comfortable as it once was, and we have tried constantly to rejoin society, but it hasn't been easy. But Severus, you must believe me when I say that I have felt full remorse for everything I have ever done, and I will gladly live the rest of my life making up for it."

Severus, understanding his friend, did not have the heart to refuse. The two men clasped hands hastily and then resumed eating as if the past hour had never happened. They made pleasant small talk, and Severus told Lucius the bald truth of his own life, and then recounted the experiences of the past few months to him, describing the months with Siobheann. Lucius chuckled at some of the more amusing things that Severus had told him.

"You know, Draco did mention Miss Dewar once, I believe. He said that she was more fierce and terrible than the Weasley girl!" He chuckled decorously at the thought, and then listened to Severus grumble about her present silences. Lucius suddenly chuckled again, and when Severus hooked his eyebrow, puzzled, Lucius shook his head and smiled.

"I'm not laughing at your misfortune, friend, just thinking of something that had happened the first year that Narcissa and I were married. She had gotten into a sulky silence over something, and it lasted for weeks. I was in absolute despair over how I would soften her heart towards me, but she would have none of it despite my best efforts, and finally, one day I got furious with her silence and transfigured her tea set into frogs, little knowing that she was absolutely terrified of the beasts! She practically jumped into my arms screaming, and that was that. She's convinced to this day that I knew of her fear and exploited it." His eyes shone at the memory, and Severus smiled stiffly, realizing that Lucius was comparing himself and Narcissa to Severus' situation, as if Siobheann were Severus' wife.

Severus smirked as he thought of how disastrous that would be, with Siobheann's fiery temper and the beast, Richard, and his own formidable temper. It would be frightful! But unbidden came the thought of how nice it would be to continue coming home to warm, clean quarters and Siobheann's intellect every night, and even more unbidden came the thought of how passionate Siobheann could be when angry. Perhaps that passion would also show itself in other ways. He shook his head violently. This was no time to be getting ideas, especially about a Gryffindor strumpet who toyed with his fury by playing mind games.

The two men enjoyed their dinner together, and when they parted ways, Lucius said, "Now that we've ascertained that I'm not going to strike anyone down with a killing curse, you must come and have dinner at the Manor sometime soon, and bring Miss Dewar with you! Narcissa would probably love some female company!"

* * *

Severus opened the door to their quarters and swept in, having resolved on the way home not to put up with Siobheann's sulking nonsense any longer. He found her seated at the kitchen table, reading some scientific papers and taking notes, not showing that she'd noticed him enter. He decided that he would wait until she was finished working before he confronted her. He'd learnt his lesson after interrupting her work the first time, when she'd retaliated by putting him in a body bind and leaving him on the floor, where Richard had sat on his chest and gloated. He opened the book he'd been reading and continued a chapter on dealing with patients whose memories had been obliviated, and by the time he was half way through, he realized that Richard was sitting across the room from him, tail curled primly across his massive paws, red eyes gazing calmly at him. Severus felt a little annoyed with the beast's gaze and scowled.

_What do you want? _He thought, glaring back at the cat. Richard stood up and turned, loping towards where Siobheann sat on the other side of her wards and then gazed back at Severus with a teasing look.

_Don't you wish you were here instead of stuck over there? _

Severus could only glare helplessly at the animal, who then turned his back and sat down, leaving Severus isolated once again. Siobheann suddenly rose to pour herself another cup of tea, but she tripped on the cat and fell face first on the floor, swearing profusely. At the first squeak of surprise from her lips as she fell, Severus had launched himself out of the chair and towards her, hoping to catch her before she hit the floor, completely forgetting the wards.

When he struck the wards, there was an immense noise, CRACK, and Severus was propelled back four feet from the wards, hitting the wall behind him. Siobheann watched with satisfaction as Severus looked up, stunned at the impact. But her satisfaction quickly turned to panic when the wall rumbled slightly and the shelf with the portraits on it tipped, spilling its entire contents over Severus' head. There was a sound of breaking glass, and Siobheann rushed forwards, full of concern, forgetting her anger and pride. Her wards vanished as she rushed to Severus' side, throwing aside portraits that protested loudly, and she sat on her knees by his side and put her hand on his chest, eyes enormous with concern.

Severus opened his eyes at that exact moment, and one last portrait fell off the shelf, hitting him on the head on the way down, and it fell face up, revealing the image of Albus Dumbledore, whose twinkling eyes were completely ignored as Siobheann, relieved that Severus was alright, suddenly laughed and grabbed him in a tight hug, nearly squeezing all the air out of him. Severus found himself exchanging glances with the portrait and then with Richard over Siobheann's shoulder. Albus' eyes twinkled madly, and the cat's eyes glinted with amusement.

Siobheann sat him down in one of the kitchen chairs and dabbed salve into the cuts that Richard and the falling portraits had made, and then made a great fuss over him for a while, and he submitted to her administrations. Finally, when the elation of finally speaking to one another again wore off, they got into a heated debate about the healing properties of Waterleaf, and argued loudly and late into the night. Minerva, who was on a late night patrol, heard them from the end of the hallway and couldn't help but smile, knowing that all was well with the world, and went off to sleep with a light heart.

* * *

When Siobheann finally yelled her last retort at Severus and retreated to her bedroom, escaping his bellows of protest, Severus smirked contentedly, reclining in his chair, when he remembered the broken pile of portraits and rolled his eyes.

"Reparo", he muttered, and they all flew back up to the shelf, which had righted itself, and he noticed that Albus' eyes were still twinkling. He hooked up his eyebrow, and the portrait grinned.

"Well done, my boy. I am glad you are speaking again. It was getting a little too tense around here for my liking. G'night."

Severus grumbled for a moment, and then noticed that Richard was once again sitting across from him, looking satisfied as only a cat is able to.

_You should get hit by falling portraits more often. It does me almost as much good as it does my ward._

_Oh, shut up, or you'll find yourself confined to a portrait like Albus here. I've gotten a little rusty at the Avada and need to practice._

_Now now, Severus, you're going to need me at some point, and I'll be more likely to help you if you're nice to me._

_I'm not bargaining with an overgrown dustrag. I don't need your help._

_Like hell you don't. Guess what next week is._

_You're kidding me, right? I'm not afraid of that. _

_Even I wish I were kidding. She's particularly violent the first few days of it, and you missed the last three because you were either away or she wasn't speaking to you. _

_Oh god, you're right. On a scale of one to ten, how bad exactly does she get?_

_Well, let's just say she breaks the scales. Among other things. Has a habit of throwing things when she's like that._

_Merlin be damned._

_You're telling me. G'night._

As the cat slipped into the shadows, Severus waited patiently with a cool demeanor, and as soon as he was sure that he was alone again, he raced to his room and flipped open an old healing book, and frantically searched for the instructions for a PMS potion.


	6. Chapter 6

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Six, "A Tale of Two Tempers"**

September had arrived, and with it, a new crop of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were to arrive tonight, and besides the nuisance of having children around, Severus found himself feeling a little sad that he would no longer have his quiet, companionable dinners with Siobheann, discussing new innovations in potions and spells and arguing over different techniques and aids. His first month in this new life, school had not closed for the summer yet, so he'd been able to follow his usual solitary habits with only brief interruptions by Siobheann, but over the summer they'd been forced to eat meals together, and found themselves mutually enjoying them. But alas, summer was over and the children would return, and Severus would begin his researching while Siobheann taught. While he was excited about the work he was intending to do, he didn't like change, especially when children were involved. He sat and sipped his cup of black English Breakfast tea, glowering at the wall.

Siobheann found him like this when she stepped into the kitchen and had to cover her mouth hurriedly to keep from giggling, remembering the first morning that she'd walked in on him glaring at the walls and was completely terrified. Now, she had grown accustomed to his formidable temper, and was not afraid to match it with her own. But today, she could feel her mood swings strongly, and was not looking forward to all the noise the children would most likely make at the feast tonight. Having PMS was like having a hangover, but worse because it lasted a week. She finally let Severus see that she was in the kitchen, and she made herself a cup of tea and some toast and they sat companionably in silence, Severus glaring and Siobheann enjoying the silence. Suddenly she remembered something that she'd meant to talk to him about.

"Professor," she said quietly, drawing his attention from the wall, "The opening feast is tonight, and Minerva wanted me to let you know that you were invited to come sit with the teachers, as you are working here at Hogwarts. Will you come?"

Severus felt a moment of surprise, and then annoyance. He hated sitting there, listening to the chatter of the teachers. Even when he'd briefly been headmaster, he couldn't escape the Carrow's mutterings of nonsense. He turned his eyes again to Siobheann, imploringly.

"Miss Dewar, I am afraid that I find all of Hogwarts' festivities horribly dull, and I almost cannot stand being around some of the fools that teach here. I would much prefer to have my dinner in peace, here in our quarters, if that is alright with you."

Siobheann unconsciously let out a small sigh of dissapointment, which Severus heard, and something suddenly occured to him. He looked at her with a little more scrutiny, and realized that she also dreaded the event. He remembered a clipping from the Daily Prophet, with a photo of the Hogwarts staff seated during the feast, and remembered that Siobheann sat where he used to, beside the headmistress, so she'd been sandwiched between Minerva, who could chatter for ages about inconsequentials, and that despicable Chang girl, who giggled constantly and had a block of wood for a brain as far as he was concerned. But the thing that really stood out at him now was the memory of her own image in the middle of all the bustle and noise. She had been the one quiet place in the entire hall, and she had looked immensely weary. He immediately found himself surprised to realize that she would also prefer sharing her meals with him in silence over the brightness and noise of the Great Hall. He had to act, before she could open her mouth to speak again. Severus surprised himself by reaching over and putting his hand over hers, speaking gently.

"You don't really want to be there either, do you?"

Siobheann looked up into his eyes, surprised and shy when she'd felt his warm hand over hers, but not before noticing that his hands were perfectly shaped, large as a man's should be, but with long, very capable fingers. When she'd heard the gentleness in his voice, she was shocked. Where was the man that delighted in shouting his arguments at her whenever they'd discussed anything? She recovered quickly to answer his question.

"No. I'm going to be working so hard today to get everything prepared, and then all the noise and having to smile and be polite for three bloody hours, and then a staff meeting afterwards before I can finally come home, and it's just not a good week for this kind of thing," she said, embarrassed to admit her affliction to a man she'd constantly joyed in defying and showing up. The surprises were not over for the day, however, for the gentle tone continued.

"It's perfectly fine, I know what week it is, and in fact, I hope you are not offended, but I stayed up a little late last night to brew a bit of a remedy for you, of my own devising. If you should feel need of it, I took the liberty of putting the bottles in your side of the tea cupboard."

"I was wondering what those were. Thank you so much! I hate feeling irritable one minute and fine the next all day, and it's especially awful when I have to be around people."

"Well, I must admit, I had an ulterior motive. I didn't feel prepared to spend the week with a shrieking lunatic."

Siobheann choked on the antidote that she'd been in the process of downing, and Severus had to pat her back to make it stop. Eyes watering, she punched him softly, making him chuckle. Caught up in the warmth of the moment, Severus impulsively patted her back gently again, and left his hand on her shoulder, saying,

"Perhaps I will come along, if it will make the evening easier for you. Anyways, I would dreadfully miss our dinner time arguments," he said with another chuckle. "I could bring the new copies of Potions monthly that we're expecting today, and we could read through and discuss them together, if you would like. And also, miss Dewar, if you will not find my presense burdensome, I did organize that classroom for a good twenty years myself and could perhaps be of some assistance to you."

Siobheann looked up at him joyously and incredulously.

"You would. Oh, that would make things SO much easier! Thank you!" And with that, she threw her arms around him in an impulsive embrace and danced away, practically singing out something about pressing her robes. Severus watched her exit the room, and shook himself, wondering what on earth had made him agree to it.

* * *

The two passed the day happily, Severus finding no harsh memories in the peaceful silence, interrupted only by the clink of potions flasks and the poof of old books being placed in the shelves in order. Severus picked up yet another copy of Advanced Potion Making, and found himself breaking the silence by telling Siobheann all about his own copy of it, which that fool Potter boy had somehow misplaced, and some other improvements that he'd made to the book over the course of his career. Siobheann suddenly grinned up at him excitedly, looking like a young child on Christmas morning. Severus had time to hook an eyebrow at her before she spoke.

"But that's just too perfect! Professor, that's what I've been working on! I applied to write the next edition of APM, and I've been hoping to ask if you would help me. We could rewrite it together! Well, that is...if you're willing." She suddenly felt shy, not wanting to put him on the spot. She instantly turned back to the potions ingredients that she was stocking into the cupboard for students' use, her face flushing a little, wanting to give him space to think about it. She was astonished when his deep bass rumbled through the silence yet again.

"I would be honored, Miss Dewar, having worked on the 23rd edition myself...er, how many editions is it now? I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Only 29th, don't worry." She was back to her exhuberant self again, and Severus found himself smirking when she began to softly sing happily...but a little off key.

"Miss Dewar, I'm not familiar with how things are these days, but when I was your age, those who could not manage to keep a tolerable pitch generally did not attempt to warble like a dying owl."

He expected to hear her sharply retort, but was shocked when suddenly something gooey struck his right ear. He reached up, horrified, to find a bit of gillyweed there. He turned and hooked his eyebrow at her again, finding her standing in the same place, but with her wand in hand and a challenging twinkle in her eye. He found that challenge irresistable. As if the young chit would dare challenge a wizard of his experience! He drew out his wand with a rapid, elegant motion and transfigured one of her hairpins into a large spider, which made her shriek, brushing it out of her hair and sitting on the desk, shaking a little, but she recovered quickly and levitated the spider towards Severus, transfiguring it halfway into a bottle of shampoo, which he caught and growled at, remembering a catchphrase around the school of someone being "as scared as Severus Snape confronted with a bottle of shampoo". Siobheann giggled, and he waved his wand again, changing her hair color to the deepest black, and she quickly retalitated by changing his robes to a brilliant shade of lavendar as she fixed her hair. They flung spells back and forth at one another, Severus smirking and Siobheann grinning widely, not noticing Minerva standing in the doorway, watching the scene with an amazed and very satisfied expression on her face. She simply closed the door and walked away smiling indulgently, resolving to speak to Siobheann later, when she wasn't busy making Severus look happier than she'd ever seen him.

* * *

That night Severus waited impatiently for Siobheann to be ready to go to dinner. When she finally swept out of the room, he found himself looking at her puzzled for a moment, but then remembering that the children had returned. She was a teacher now, not just the girl he'd gotten so used to seeing in jeans and a t-shirt all summer. He was reminded again that despite her youth she truly was a full grown woman, and he found himself resenting that. He stood and they walked to the great hall together in silence, Severus with the new Potions Monthly under his arm, and Seventia skipping along happily. Severus felt tempted enough to reach into her mind subtly to see why she was acting so ridiculously. It couldn't possibly be his presence at dinner making her so happy. He found himself pleasantly surprised that it was in fact partially that running through her mind, but then felt irritated again when he also could hear the other thought running through her mind. She hadn't seen Neville in two weeks, and she was thrumming with anticipation, and also daydreaming about him smiling at her from his end of the table, or perhaps even walking her back to her quarters after the staff meeting. Severus scowled and strode on, determined to ask Richard how best to deal with this silly infatuation of hers. She was going to make an utter fool of herself one of these days.

When they arrived, Minerva raised her eyebrows in surprise at seeing him there, and he ignored hers and all the other stares at the head table and among some of the children as he sat down at Siobheann's side. He noticed Neville and Luna seated beside eachother, chattering happily, and wondered how Siobheann could not notice how close the two were. He turned and saw Siobheann staring at Neville with a heart wrenching look of longing on her face, and Severus felt the need to snap her out of it. He suddenly turned to her and attacked.

"Miss Dewar, that Tanis woman has written another article, superbly written, but I was wondering what you thought of her usage of gillyweed to keep the patient breathing while his lungs were being worked on. It's a great way to blend Muggle surgery with magical healing, but I can't help but think she may be stooping too low to appeal to the half blood and muggleborn population."

Siobheann didn't dissapoint him. She suddenly snapped her gaze to Severus' face and retorted with her opinion, launching into a fiery defense of the witch's article as she attacked her dinner with gusto. The two were debating so seriously and enjoying it so much, that Minerva actually had to pat Siobheann's shoulder before going to the front to make her speech, half afraid that the debate would continue all the way through her speech. She'd found herself utterly captivated by how Severus had managed to distract her from Neville so quickly and surely. She'd been concerned about the situation for a while, but nothing she'd been able to think of had managed to keep Siobheann from gazing like that. She hoped that Severus would be able to continue distracting her until she found someone else.

The two debaters stopped and listened while Minerva made her speech and necessary announcements to the children, and as soon as the children exited the hall and Minerva motioned to all of the instructors to follow her into her office for the staff meeting, Severus sent her off with one ominous sentence.

"I'll be waiting impatiently for your return so I can finish winning this argument."

Siobheann smirked, surprising everyone, who'd only seen grins on her face, and she skipped off to the meeting, catching up with Neville and Luna along the way, as Severus watched with a worried look replacing the smirk that had been there only a moment before.

Severus fretted about it all evening, and when Siobheann finally returned, his worry had reached it's pitch. He immediately felt danger in the air as she appeared in the entrance, looking even more dreamy than she had. She recounted the whole meeting to him, and he found himself irritated by the running commentary on everything Neville had said during the meeting and how smart and capable he was, and finally Severus found himself more irritated than he knew he should be. He stopped himself for a moment, analyzing his feelings, and was irritated to realize just how protective of her he was at that moment, and that realization made him even angrier. Finally, when Siobheann was just about to get to the punchline of something "clever" that Neville had said, he snapped.

"Gods above, wench, don't you realize that that absolute dunderhead is seeing Miss Lovegood?!?"

Siobheann gasped and stared at him, with half of her expression showing the horror of wondering if it could possibly be true, and the other half showing her denial of the truth and building up an argument against it...along with a great deal of anger.


	7. Chapter 7

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Seven, "You're Not The Boss Of Me"**

Siobheann stood as if petrified, her face as white as new parchment and her eyes wide. Severus could only stare at her, horrified at the words he'd just blurted out. He didn't need Leglimency at all to tell what she was feeling, for he could see it all too plainly in the enormous red eyes. Shock and disbelief painted every feature, and he felt guilty at bringing this on, and also unnerved by how still she was. He felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest, and he half wondered if the tension and stress of the moment had given him a stroke. He would have to see Poppy about this tomorrow, as it was a completely new pain, yet it reminded him of the Cruciatus curse, which made him worry.

He saw something move in his peripheral vision, and he shifted his eyes over to see the beast Richard rising from his curled up position under one of the chairs. The cat stretched, ignored by his 'ward', and tiptoed out of the room, only pausing once to throw a thought at Severus.

_Well, human, it looks like you've got this all under control, so if you don't mind, I will be saying goodnight._

Severus couldn't help but glare at the animal's retreating back, but then turned his eyes back to Siobheann's face, and he felt dismay at the emotions flashing through her eyes. At a devastating pace, she was alternating between denial, despair, rage, jealousy, and hurt, and her cheeks flushed as her eyes brimmed with tears. Severus sighed, and took a breath to try to talk some sense into her, concerned that she would go mad from her rapid mood swings, but before he could utter a single word, she snapped her eyes to glare into his and denial took over completely.

"You lie!" She cried, crossing her arms and fixing him with a look that he instantly knew meant that she was waiting for a response. He took another deep breath and finally spoke, relief at being able to fill the vibrating silence in the room.

"Unfortunately, I do not, miss Dewar. They have tried to be as subtle about it as possible, but they are both about as subtle as a pair of hippogriffs in heat."

Siobheann's eyes finally released the tears that had been swimming in her vision, and she stood quietly, trying to decide on a counter-argument, anything that would prove him wrong. Severus continued, hoping to soften the mad fire in her eyes.

"Miss Dewar, if I may say so, I have ever had difficulty with this attraction you so obviously feel for Mr. Longbottom. A witch as talented and intelligent as yourself can do so much better, and I knew that his attentions were elsewhere, so I had hoped that it would run its course before you got hurt. I am very sorry that I didn't tell you before now, as it seems that it's not to be the case at all."

He allowed his silky bass to caress her, hoping that it would comfort her. He was not at all comfortable with physical things, but he was good with words and hoped that they would be sufficient until the girl could go cry to Minerva or Poppy or someone, anyone but him! But he saw that his words had done no good, and she had gone from denial to rage in the meantime. The fire in her eyes glowed even more fiercely, and he found himself noting that she was exceptionally striking when she was feeling passionate about something. He shook the thought from his head as she screeched at him furiously.

"How DARE you speak about Neville like that! As if I could ever do better than to give all of my affections to someone so kind and wise and brave. Why, for the past three years he's built this place up again from the ground almost, banded everyone together again, and he has been such a good friend to me. How could I do better than the love of my life? And excuse me, you have had difficulty? I'm the one that's been waiting all these years to be noticed by him, knowing that once he saw the depth of my devotion that he would love me too, and besides that Trelawney predicted that I would be forever bonded to one of the professors here, and that my love would triumph over great difficulties! And what do you know of love, anyways? Your heart is as hard and dry as the stones this castle is built of! You know nothing! And as for Luna, trust me, there's nothing there. They're just good friends."

And with eyes flashing dangerously and her cheeks even more flushed, she whipped around and fled their quarters, leaving Severus with his head in his hands, remembering the anger of another Gryffindor witch that he had hurt. What was it with Gryffindors anyways, always getting hopped up over things? Slytherins were so calm, and thought things over before going into a rage. Why couldn't Gryffindors, particularly the women, be more like Slytherins? He sighed again and crossed the room to the ebony cabinet that housed his liquor. He poured himself a large Firewhiskey and slumped back into the chair, taking the bottle with him. By the time he was half way through, he was even more assured of how right he was, and he reached for the bottle, intending to refill his glass, when suddenly he felt fur, and then a sharp set of small fangs snapping on his fingertips. He jumped up yelling with surprise and indignation, and turned to see that the damned beast Richard had returned and was eyeing him with serious dissaproval. Severus sneered at the animal, but the cat didn't even blink, but rather fixed Severus with his eyes, thinking furiously.

_What exactly do you think you're doing, drinking yourself into this state? My ward is out there, wandering the corridors, or worse, the grounds of this castle, most certainly wild with grief, and it's your fault. You should never have said anything and just let her prattle on about the other human, you fool. Now, go find her and bring her home!_

Severus briefly considered ignoring the beast and finishing his bottle, but there was a fierce glare in the cat's eyes and he did indeed feel terrible at the thought of Siobheann wandering around crying her heart out, or worse, if someone should see her like that! The poor girl would make a fool of herself. Severus hurriedly fastened his cloak around him and departed the quarters in search of her, employing Leglimency to find her thoughts and then Siobheann herself.

The first thing he heard, he identified as Minerva pacing in her office, worrying about a particular group of first years that had been eerily alike to Fred and George Weasley in mischief, and then he could hear Filch studying his idiotic "Magic for Beginners" book, that he still hadn't managed to finish. Then he heard something that made the strange new pain pierce him again. Neville Longbottom.

_Oh, I wonder what Siobheann is doing wandering the corridors like this, it's not her turn to do rounds until Thursday. Oh....she's crying. What do I do? I hate it when girls cry. Come on, Neville, where's that Gryffindor courage you're supposed to have?_

Severus found himself suddenly snorting quietly at the 'Gryffindor courage', and he decided to make himself invisible for now, just so he could see as well as hear what was going on. He looked around the pillar he'd been hiding behind to see Neville looking uncertainly at Siobheann, who looked an utter wreck with mascara on her cheeks and a wild look in her eyes. Severus suddenly realized with annoyance that the dunderhead was actually a bit afraid of Siobheann. But yet, he screwed up his courage and spoke to her.

"Er...Siobheann? Are you alright? Um..what happened?" Severus felt a pang of dissapointment when Siobheann's eyes glazed over in that syrupy way all of a sudden, and she replied to Longbottom with a sweet but broken voice.

"Professor Snape." was all she managed to enunciate before bursting into tears all over again.

_Oh, that's understandable, _Neville's thoughts ran in Severus' head, _This I can handle. I think._

"Er..yes, he can be quite intimidating, can't he? I have always been rather terrified of him myself, if I do say so. But there, Siobheann, it's alright. Just let him have his temper, I'm sure it will blow over by tomorrow."

_Merlin's beard, she's still crying! I don't know what to do with her! She's just so...intense...I wish Luna were here. Siobheann is scary enough at the best of times, when all she does is watch people like a hawk, even me, but this is even worse. Oh god, she's crying even harder now! Quick, I've got to think of something. What would Harry do?_

Just as Severus snorted silently again at Neville's foolishness, he immediately found his pain intensifying, just as Neville stepped over to Siobheann and put his arms around her akwardly in what Severus knew was meant to be a brotherly hug. Unfortunately, Severus also knew that Siobheann would see it as anything but brotherly, and her eyes glazed over even more as Neville akwardly patted her shoulder with a martyred expression on his face. Severus was furious! This would only make things worse, and now she'd have even farther to fall when those two dunderheads finally went public with their relationship. He had half a mind to stride over and whack Neville up the back of the head as if he were a boy again, but held himself back, hoping with all his might that Siobheann wouldn't get her hopes up.

His hopes were all in vain. Siobheann finally separated from Neville, her eyes shining and her face glowing. She looked up at him shyly.

"Thank you Neville. I feel so much better about everything. You are so kind." Neville smiled akwardly down at Siobheann and wished her a good night. Severus watched with a rapidly sinking heart as Siobheann watched Neville dissapear around a corner, and then she hugged herself and began to skip back to their quarters. Severus panicked and raced past her silently and invisibly to their quarters, where he sat himself down with a book and waited for her to return. He picked up the bottle he'd left on the floor and took a quick swig, praying to whatever god might be listening that the strange pain would stop soon and not send him to hospital in a stretcher.

Siobheann pranced in and briefly graced him with a smug and condescending look as she waltzed off to her bedchamber, humming off key again. This time Severus made no cracks about her singing abilities, for Richard pounced into the sitting room just as Siobheann closed her bedchamber door, tentatively reaching out to Severus' thoughts.

_Human, it would appear that my ward is rather joyful, contrary to all reasoning. I do not like this._

_Richard, believe me, I do not like it any more than you do. I found her talking to that dunderhead in one of the corridors._

_.....Oh dear...._

_My thoughts exactly. She was bawling her eyes out and she blamed me and that idiot decided to comfort her with a brotherly hug._

_But she wouldn't see it that way!_

_Exactly my point. I am aggravated beyond belief! She is foolish to the extreme. I do not know how you have dealt with her all these years._

_She is my ward, we chose eachother. I have no choice but to protect her. But I have failed in this instance. I could've prevented this._

_Far be it from me to comfort you, beast, but I doubt anyone could've prevented this. She's so stubborn and contrary. I'm going to meet with McGonagall...AND Dumbledore, and discuss this matter with them. This needs to be stopped before things get worse._

_I couldn't agree with you more, human, as loathe as I am to admit it. _

_I will go see them now._

_It's near midnight! You can't go out there now, they're both probably sleeping right now and won't welcome the interruption. I know this is vastly important but we can't be hasty._

_I will not have Siobheann ruining herself over someone else's foolishness, beast! This needs to be dealt with now, and I am going to go and deal with it the best I can, and then we can all rest a while!_

And with that parting thought, Severus stalked away towards McGonagall's office, leaving the cat behind. The cat basked in the warmth of the room, recalling with amusement and approval the furious and protective look he'd seen in the human male's eyes. This could only be good for his ward and the human, providing they weren't too stubborn to realize it. He tiptoed into his ward's bedchamber and curled up under the bed, satisfied at the end of the day, which has been rather too intense and emotional for his liking. Humans were such strange and foolish creatures. Why couldn't they be simple, like himself? The cat pondered this as he nodded off to sleep, and Severus pounded on McGonagall's door, demanding to speak to her about a vital matter concerning Siobheann.

Siobheann herself was at that moment tip toeing into the sitting room, having heard Snape stomp away from their quarters, probably mad that he was wrong. She put wards on the corridor outside their door to warn her when he returned, and sat down in a chair, summoning Dumbledore's portrait from the shelf. She'd never indulged in girly talk, but had always felt happy when she'd confided in Albus. But now, she was going to tell him something that he didn't know, something that nobody knew...well, except for Snape, but he was such a git right now. She would punish him by not speaking to him again. She laughed with relief when Dumbledore's kindly eyes gazed at her, and she began.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have a secret for you. I am so happy. You see, I'm in love with Neville Longbottom....." and she continued late into the night, detailing every word or gesture that Neville had ever directed at her, not noticing the sad and concerned look in the elderly wizard's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Eight, "Tangled Webs We Weave"**

When Severus arrived at the headmistress' office, he found her awake, sitting at her desk, looking up at Albus Dumbledore's portrait. For a moment, Severus felt that he was intruding on a private moment, knowing how much Minerva missed her oldest and dearest friend, but then he realized that she was actually deep in conversation with the portrait.

Their low, urgent tones made the atmosphere around him seem even more tense, and he began to feel annoyed with himself for getting all worked up. Yes, the situation was beyond aggravating, and the girl was certainly making a great fool of herself, which could bring embarrassment on him, but it really wasn't the end of the world, or anything he couldn't handle. With that thought in mind, he cleared his throat, catching Minerva's attention finally. He saw the relief wash over her features, and realized instantly that they were discussing Siobheann.

"Ah, Severus, there you are," Dumbledore's voice said quietly and seriously, "I just finished talking with Siobheann a moment ago, and it would seem that our situation has become more complicated. She has finally confessed her love for Neville out loud, and she feels certain that there is something there for her. We cannot allow this to happen, Severus. Siobheann is a fine teacher, and her skill is comparable to your own, but most importantly she is still young, and this heartbreak could affect her badly. You must do something about it, because all Minerva and I can really do is talk to her, and talking will not solve anything in this case."

Severus scowled, knowing that what they said was true. He was truly the only one who could deal with this situation. He was often with Siobheann, just for the simple fact that they shared quarters, worked together, and sat together at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. He suspected that he knew her better than anyone else did, due to his keen observation skills and the fact that he was usually quiet and let her do all the talking, unless there was an argument to be had. He sighed, knowing that he was about to sell away a lot of his dignity and freedom for a while in agreeing to fix the situation, but he knew he couldn't leave his quarters-mate drooling over that dunderhead. He knew what he had to do. He nodded to the two elderly people and left the office, heading towards the astronomy tower. He needed to plan.

The moment that Severus vanished from sight, Minerva turned back to Albus' portrait with an almost gleeful look on her face.

"I haven't seen him this worked up since he awoke. He cares much more than he lets on, and I'll wager that it has almost nothing to do with his desire for peace and quiet."

Albus' eyes began twinkling, and his teeth showed in a wide grin.

"Minerva, my dear, I believe you are completely right."

Severus returned to their quarters just as Siobheann was stirring her morning tea. She eyed him warily, but he ignored her, striding into his bedchamber. He remained there until she left, and then he rushed into the Potions lab adjoining, intent to make preparations for his great plan.

He skipped lunch in the great hall, as was his habit, and emerged finally at around 4, when Siobheann would still be teaching classes. He carried the tray of potions and salves into his bedchamber and scourgified the potions lab. Then keeping a few small vials in his hands, he strode to the bathroom with a green towel slung over his arm. As he stepped into the steaming shower for the second time that day (being a much cleaner man than his reputation gave) he reflected that it felt better to have an plan in action. It quieted the irritation he'd been feeling lately.

As Severus strode into the great hall at dinner time, all the heads in the room whipped towards him, eyes stared and jaws dropped. This was not the typical bat of the dungeons that had been seen on and off at dinner for as long as he'd been at Hogwarts. This was a distinguished and dashing looking wizard.

Severus' long black hair was tied back in a leather tie, and it shone softly. His skin appeared to be a bit smoother and less sallow looking. He was dressed in his usual black robes, but these robes had an extremely subtle green and silver pattern embroidered in them. Minerva suddenly realized what Severus' plan must be, and she found herself surprised and amused. This would be fun to watch unfold.

Severus seated himself beside Siobheann, as was normal, but he wished her a good evening, caressing her with his deep velvety tones. He was deeply dissapointed when Siobheann looked up at him warily and then looked back towards Neville, her eyes suddenly taking on that gooey look that Severus despised so much. Minerva had to hide her smile in her napkin when she watched Severus' expression turn from smooth confidence to utter consternation.

Severus tried at several points during the evening to draw her into conversation, but she was not cooperating, and finally, he felt so aggravated that he found himself purposely saying the one thing that seemed to get her going every time they discussed potionsmaking.

"You know, my dear," he spoke, finding it all too easy to slip in the strange term of endearment and congratulating himself on his success at acting out the character he'd decided Siobheann would respond to, "I was working on a few potions today, and I found that Valerian really is much easier to work with when it's dried, and I found the results to be comparable to using fresh Valerian."

That did it. Siobheann's red eyes suddenly lit on fire and she turned on him, cheeks ever so slightly flushed and eyebrows raising higher and higher. They had argued about this a million times.

"No, no, no! Dried isn't half as effective as fresh is! How could you make such a stupid mistake? You better not have sent any of those potions to the hospital wing!!!"

"Of course not, you ridiculous girl! Why would I waste my time and effort making potions for a bunch of clutzy students who can't even stay on a broom or walk down a flight of stairs without mortal peril?"

"Augh! As if you could be so selfish! And you're a fine one to speak when I've never heard of you ever even sitting on a broom! What's the matter, Snape? Scared that your royal ass will get a splinter from a lowly broom?"

The argument continued on all through dinner, much to Minerva's continued amusement, and then Siobheann stood to leave, and Severus, still determined to work his new character in, pulled out the chair for her with a flourish that unfortunately appeared more mocking than gentlemanly, and then he offered her his arm. He put her nose in the air and floated away from him haughtily, and he stalked after her, and the senior staff at the table, who'd known Severus for years, couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the stern potions master, nostrils flaring, pursuing Siobheann, still arguing heatedly and enjoying it. And Albus, watching from another one of the paintings in the corridors, twinkled with mirth at the sight of Severus and Siobheann debating as they strolled along, two sets of robes billowing behind them and two voices ringing through the castle.

Finally, when they reached the door to their quarters, Siobheann darted in and warded the door so that Severus could not get in, feeling rebellious in a moment of pique. Richard sat outside the door and fixed Severus with an amused expression.

_Nice robes, human. I nearly didn't recognize you without your usual veneer of spilled potions and scornful disdain._

"Silence, beast. You know full well that I never spill potions, and this was for her benefit, so I would be appreciative if I were you, and keep your comments to yourself, in case I should one day find myself requiring a cat pelt for some potion or other."

_Touchy, touchy, aren't we, Sevvie? Oh well, I suppose I should be going…I have a feeling that Siobheann's wards will not block me out, and she'll be needing something to hold on to after you've riled her up. Too bad she won't let you anywhere near her…_

And with that, the cat disappeared through his special door and Severus was left standing outside of their quarters, feeling foolish and suddenly feeling all of his agitation and irritation flooding back into his mind. He scowled as his lack of sleep also hit him, making him feel even more angry with the world. He turned on his heel and stalked back down the corridor. He needed to shout at someone.

After frightening a few first year students out of their wits, he found himself still agitated, and he was even more annoyed with himself for this unexplainable loss of his ability to ignore things. Why did that girl's situation annoy him so much? Then, as he rounded a corner, he found the perfect person to shout at.

Neville Longbottom had just returned from having tea with Luna Lovegood, and was feeling quite peaceful, until he saw Severus Snape glaring him straight in the eyes from about six feet away. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and then spent a good five minutes trying to rally up his courage and Severus approached. What came out of the feared potions master's mouth shocked him beyond all belief.

"Mr. Longbottom, you need to just let your god damned relationship be known and get it over with already! You are causing a great deal of trouble for some of us around here and you are being unbelievably stupid to think that you've been discreet enough about it! Why, it's so obvious to anyone with two eyes, and you are even more a dunderhead than usual to believe that you can keep it a secret forever! What are you afraid of, boy? Worried that your Gran will send you a Howler? Well, answer me!"

Neville stared at the professor, startled, astonished, and frightened beyond all reason at this confrontation. His brain whirled with everything he'd ever said or done with Luna when others were watching, and he was perplexed at the thought that anyone had noticed anything. He and Luna had wanted to keep it a secret between the two of them until they could afford enough to get married. His face paled as he watched Snape open his mouth to speak again.

"Merlin's boots, boy, you are honestly one of the biggest fools I have ever seen! Siobheann is sitting in her quarters right now, probably daydreaming about you finally getting up the courage to talk to her, or re-living that hug you gave her, not even suspecting in the least that you're already attached, and when she finds out, it will break her heart. And the worst thing is, it's a total waste of a fine high spirited woman like Siobheann, who could ensnare any wizard she wanted if she tried! And you're afraid of her! Yes! I've seen the fear in your eyes when she so much as turns her head to look at you! You couldn't even handle such a woman, and she's wasting all of her spare time dreaming about you!"

With that, Severus, feeling even more agitated instead of relieved as he'd expected, whirled around and stomped away, furious with himself for saying so much and letting on how much he knew. He was losing his touch rapidly. Within two months he and Longbottom would be meeting for tea and discussing cricket if this continued!

Watching Snape walk away, Neville stood still and thought things through for a moment before heading to the greenhouses. Being around them always helped calm his nerves, and he needed that right now to confront all the thoughts in his mind.

Siobheann was in love with him? How could it be, he'd never really given her any encouragement, just treated her the same as he would treat any other war survivor and staff member. But there was the hug…oh Merlin, why did he have to go and do that? He had to deal with this problem, and fast. He couldn't bear the thought of his and Luna's wonderful secret hurting anyone, so he went to his quarters and grabbed his wallet before leaving the castle through one of the secret entrances that Harry had shown him.

He sought out the small but elegant jewelry shop in Hogsmeade and selected a simple but elegant sapphire solitaire from the selection of engagement rings available. He paid for his purchase and began his journey back to the castle, deciding that since Halloween would be coming up soon, it wouldn't be too bad to wait for then to make everything official with Luna. He hoped that she would say yes, and with that thought he headed to his quarters, panicking at the thought that she might say no.


	9. Chapter 9

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Nine, "Not So Bad"**

A few weeks later, things had settled into a good routine for Severus and Siobheann. Severus spent his days brewing and researching while Siobheann taught, and then they would meet in the Great Hall for dinner, and afterwards they typically walked back to their quarters together, arguing over one thing or another, and though she still regarded him with gooey eyes, Siobheann did not mention Neville ever again in Severus' hearing. Severus enjoyed the peace of the arrangement, but still felt irritated every time he was in the same room as Siobheann, and had returned back to his snappy self easily.

The two had started working together a bit in the potions lab, quietly brewing on their separate sides of the room, enjoying the quiet, and Severus was surprised to find how companionable it was. Siobheann didn't seem to have the awful female habit of trying to fill every single silence with idle prattle, and focused on her work in a way that he found pleasing. She was an excellent potions maker, and a thorough one.

Severus had been working on a potion to specifically heal venomous snake bites, intent on being rid of the ugly white scars scattered over his body, and found himself suddenly in need of assistance. He looked over at Siobheann to see what she was doing, and when he saw that she was not actually working on anything, he called her over. She glanced up at him with a questioning look in her eyes, and he answered her before she could ask out loud.

"Miss Dewar, it would appear that I am going to need some powdered falcon claws…you don't suppose you could fetch the jar of that for me?"

Siobheann nodded quietly and disappeared into the stores closet, and emerged less than a full minute later with the jar in her hand. Severus was pleased with her efficiency. She knew the place as well as he himself did. For some reason that knowledge comforted him. When he took the jar from her, their fingers brushed lightly, and he felt a shock from her hand. He glanced quickly at her face, to see her reaction, but she had apparently not noticed, and was busy reading his notes.

Severus shook his head and reached over and took the parchment from her.

"Ah, ah, Miss Dewar, I can't have you reading my notes you know. You might steal all of my glory and claim this potion to be your own, since it would seem that Gryffindors cannot brew potions to save their sorry lives."

Siobheann's eyes suddenly went aflame and she glared up at him, not angrily, but in an excited manner, like a child just before Halloween. She raised her eyebrows and spoke.

"Oh, don't worry, Professor," she retorted sharply, "Unlike yourself, I have many talents to rest on, and can very well switch to another one of them, and find glory elsewhere. And unlike some of the other poor unfortunates that you have taught, I have bottled glory many times, and have gotten so accustomed to it that it doesn't thrill me quite so much as it would yourself."

With that statement it was Severus' turn to be affronted a little, and his black eyes bored into hers as he stared her down, and his silky drawl seeped out of his throat, growling and sneering as if she were a first year.

"My, my, Miss Dewar, you are truly an example of the wonders of the female form, and I mean this most sincerely. It is most astonishing how such an inflated head can find sufficient support on such a small body."

Siobheann whipped her face to the other side, attempting to give him the cold shoulder and ignore him, and he stalked around her and grasped her chin in one of his hands. And he was immediately mesmerized.

Siobheann's eyes were truly even more amazing than just the fact that they were red instead of your typical eye colors. He hadn't seen eyes like those anywhere. They were like a roaring bonfire. As he continued to stare into them, forgetting himself and her and everything in the flickering shades of red and orange and gold, suddenly he felt a wet, cold, sticky sensation creeping from the top of his head onto his shoulders and into his collar. He regained his bearings just quickly enough to run his fingers through his hair…and pull out a few gobs of egg. He waved his hand in disgust and glared at her, scowling with all of his might. Siobheann merely grinned smugly.

"I forgot to tell you, professor, my grandmother was a siren…it would seem that I gained a few talents from her. You see, I just hypnotized you, and you forgot everything, which gave me the advantage. You should be glad though. I've heard that eggs are a wonderful moisturizer for the hair, and well, yours looks like it could use a little tender care."

"You impertinent little hussy! Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!"

And with that, Severus lunged towards Siobheann, who nimbly darted out of the way and danced into their quarters, shooting up wards as she went. Severus unwove every single one of them sharply and pursued her. She exited their quarters and ran down a corridor, Severus in pursuit after cleaning his hair with a swish of his wand and checking to see that no one would see him. He cast a disillusionment charm and raced after her invisibly.

When Siobheann finally raced out on the grounds and to a large rock near the lake, she collapsed, breathing deeply and looking behind her wildly, in case her pursuer should be close. When she was satisfied that she couldn't see him, she sprawled out on her back, gazing up at the stars. Severus crept a little closer and lightly applied Leglimency to her. Her thoughts opened up easily in her exhausted state, and he listened eagerly, anxious to gain another advantage.

_Ah, finally shed of him. That was close. But enjoyable. I enjoyed that. I should put eggs in his hair more often._

Severus suddenly saw her memory of the look on his face when he'd discovered the egg, and he scowled at the sight of egg dripping off the end of his nose. Suddenly, he knew exactly what he would do. He crouched very low and crept close to Siobheann. Finally, he was close enough that he was breathing in her scent. He bent low over her neck…

…and whispered in her ear.

"My, my, a little Gryffindor out of bed rather late. This must be dealt with."

Siobheann yelped and jumped up, and suddenly grabbed on to him with a bloodthirsty roar, pommeling him with her fists and kicking wherever she could. Severus merely laughed triumphantly and threw Siobheann over his shoulder, casting a silencing spell on her. He carried her back to the castle and to their quarters, her punching his back the entire way there, himself chuckling dryly at her consternation. When they got inside, he set her down and entered the kitchen, waving his wand to conjure a large fire whiskey for himself.

Siobheann followed him anxiously, trying fervently to speak, and he smirked at her efforts and her flushed, angry face. She began to punch him again in her frustration, and he easily took hold of her wrists and forced her to sit down in one of the chairs. She curled her lip, obviously trying to snarl at him, and he continued chuckling warmly as she gesticulated and punched angrily. Finally, she figured out a counter spell, and growling loudly as she launched into him with the intent of making him pay.

Severus laughed deeply as she attempted many times to wrestle him down, and on an impulse he tickled one of her knees, sending her into gales of laughter as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Finding his advantage, he tickled her waist and feet as she screamed with hysterical laughter. When he finally ceased, she slumped in exhaustion and relief, not realizing that she was perched in his lap. Severus noticed it immediately, and felt surprised at himself. Normally he was vastly uncomfortable with physical contact, almost to the point that he flinched away from it, and here was this strumpet sitting on him!

Siobheann recovered quickly, and realized where exactly she was, and her face flushed a deep shade of red, and she hopped off his lap and ran to her bedchamber, not even bothering with a parting shot at him or anything. Severus felt slightly awkward with how embarrassed she had seemed, but decided not to let it bother him. She would get over it before the morning. He laughed at the memory of her furious surprise at being silenced, but then sobered at the memory of his own behavior. He never touched anyone, ever, and here he had not only slung her over his shoulder and carried her into the castle, but he'd tickled her as well. He was changing, and he didn't like it.

He strode off to his own bedchamber, grumbling to ease the thoughts in his mind. He didn't want to think too much about the changes. Change was dangerous, and unnecessary as well. As he cast a spell to darken the room, and turned over with a low grunt, he began his nightly meditation, clearing his mind of the visions of Siobheann laughing gaily, perched in his lap.

The next morning, things were still awkward, and the two of them dodged around each other while making their tea, passing one another sugar and cream without touching, eyes never meeting, and staying at their separate sides of the table. The silence was laying thick and heavy on the room, and finally, Severus decided to pretend that nothing had happened, and spoke.

"Miss Dewar, I should like to continue working on my potions research today, and will need an assistant later on, just to pass me ingredients and take notes as I dictate, and if you can possibly restrain yourself from soiling my person with potions ingredients or grocery items, I would appreciate your help to the utmost."

Siobheann looked up into his eyes, relief painted on every feature, and her fiery eyes shone happily.

"I'd love to help, but please, professor, can you at least teach me as you go? I'm not willing to be treated as a sort of errand boy, especially during my very rare and precious personal time. If you can meet my terms, I will be more than happy to not 'soil' your person, as you so eloquently put it."

Severus couldn't help but respect her when she was so well spoken, and he contentedly agreed to her request, and they headed to the potions lab, where they worked away happily for hours. Finally, Severus felt that perhaps the potion was ready, and suddenly found himself drawing up his courage to ask an immense favor of her…and of his pride.

"Miss Dewar, this may seem like a very odd request, but I had hoped to apply this potion to the snake bites on my throat, to test it, you see, and I will need your help to do so, as I cannot reach them and do not want to slop expensive potion just anywhere. You much not tell anyone about this, am I clear?"

Siobheann quietly assented, and Severus turned around, unbuttoning his frock coat. She suddenly felt a strange urge to break the oppressive silence in the small room.

"Sir, if it is any comfort to you, I was the one who took care of you while you were in the coma…I have seen all of your scars, and they cannot frighten me. And neither will I rush off to tell everyone about them. I can assure you other than Minerva and myself, nobody knows."

Severus suddenly turned back around, feeling that respect growing once again. He was pleased with her professionalism, and comforted by the knowledge that she had been able to keep her mouth shut instead of crying to the press, which could've proved lucrative for her. He unbuttoned his black cotton shirt and pulled off his undershirt, and Siobheann looked at him as if he still had his shirt on. He was surprised to find himself feeling dissapointed in her lack of response.

He was not a 'ripped' man, as the students would say, but he had always worked at keeping trim, and his scrawny adolescent body had developed into a well proportioned, toned adult. He had broad shoulders and strong arms, but all along his neck, his back, and his shoulders wound the snake bites, deep and appearing as deadly as the day that Nagini's fangs had ripped into his flesh. They were angry, deep holes. He nodded to Siobheann and braced himself.

He felt her gentle touch, first hesitant and then growing more and more confident as she seemed to forget that he was anything other than her patient. She smoothed the cool potion into each of the wounds carefully, and then sealed them with an incantation. Severus pulled his shirts back on but left the frock coat on the chair. It was too warm in the lab, and it made no sense to be self conscious when Siobheann had already seen him without his robes. A sobering thought hit him square in the chest as he considered the three years that he'd been in the coma. She must've seen him totally naked at least once. He scowled at that thought, but then softened as he remembered her professionalism. He turned to her and broke the silence.

"Thank you. We will know by the morning whether or not it works."

Siobheann tentatively smiled at him, a small solemn smile, and he could see compassion in her eyes, instead of the pity he'd been expecting. Then he was surprised by her again.

"You were terribly brave, you know. I am proud to work with you, and I hope the potion works. I always felt so awful that I couldn't manage to heal those myself."

"Miss Dewar, there will always be something that it seems like you cannot do, and that is what must keep you striving for more. If you gave up and never tried again, saying that you 'couldn't' do it, you are no better than most of the dunderheads I've taught. And you and I both know you are better."

Siobheann stared up at her mentor for a long moment, and Severus stared back quietly. She then spoke, her soft voice drifting to his ears.

"Thank you. It means something to hear you say that."

"It means nothing, Miss Dewar, unless you live up to it. Do not dissapoint me…or yourself."

"Sir, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I invited Neville for tea next Saturday…I hope you do not mind…you are of course welcome to join us, I do not intend you kick you out of our quarters simply because I am having company."

Severus said nothing, only nodding once curtly before stalking out of the lab, leaving his robe and potion behind. Siobheann heard his stomping footsteps, and then the slam of his bedchamber door. She sat on one of the stools, confused, and wondered what on earth the man had against Neville. She crossed her fingers, hoping that things would go well that that Snape would come around to the whole thing…and that Neville would finally speak his heart to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Ten, "Darkness Descends"**

The week passed silently between Severus and Siobheann, and they went about their separate routines, and certainly, Severus was more productive that way, working rapidly without having to stop and explain something to anyone, but he felt that the silence was deafening. He'd gone to visit Malfoy Manor and had had a pleasant evening with its inhabitants, and had regaled them with accounts of Siobheann's wards knocking him over, and the progress he'd been making with his snakebite potion, and general doings around Hogwarts, and they told him of Draco's lovely girlfriend, a young witch from Paris that they had met while on vacation there.

As Severus walked up the hill after apparating to the gates of Hogwarts, he found himself dreading tomorrow's tea with Neville, and wishing that he could just make some excuse and avoid the whole thing, but he needed to be there to protect Siobheann. When he entered their quarters, he saw Seventia curled up in one of the armchairs with a book in her lap, but he knew something was up when he realized that she was staring into space instead of into the book. He'd noticed during the week that she hadn't been working on potions or her papers at all, and that disturbed him a bit. He gently reached out and touched her mind with Leglimency to see what was running through her mind, and was immediately disgusted and panicked by what he heard.

_Neville, I invited you to tea today because there's something I need to tell you. You see, I am in love with you._

_No, no, no stupid, that's too direct. You'll scare him half to death._

_Neville, I invited you to tea today because there's something I need to tell you. I have developed feelings for you over the five years that I've known you. You are so brave, and so loyal and kind, and I can see that you are a good man. I know I should've waited until you spoke first, but I know we have a connection. Please tell me if you feel the same way I do._

_Yes, that'll do just fine. I know Snape will freak out, but somehow I feel safer having him there. Now, what should I wear? Perhaps the red robes...no, too flashy. I'll just wear my black robes and do something different with my hair._

As he watched Siobheann rise out of the chair gracefully and head towards her chambers, obviously to prepare the robes for tomorrow, Severus felt nauseous. This was all his fault. He should've been more forceful, or perhaps he should've tried harder to attract her away. Even though working himself up to try to attract Siobheann had been surprisingly easy, actually attracting her was impossible. She was so fixated on that dunderhead that she couldn't see anyone else, let alone her roommate. He had thought of wearing amorentia, which was a sure-fire way to seduce someone, but he hated the idea of fooling Siobheann for any reason. She was a smart girl, and a good one, she was simply misguided and did not deserve to be led along magically or physically.

But as Severus sauntered to his own chambers, he examined the agitation that had been getting more intense as the weeks went by, and almost wondered if he was getting too involved in Siobheann's life. He realized that he was losing sleep and precious time over this problem, and that he was getting very attached to her. He shook his head angrily at himself before turning out the lights. This could only make things bad for him. He would have to find someone for Siobheann to fall in love with, and soon. She would never be interested in him, and he didn't want to be tied down to someone just because he liked working with them and didn't want them messing their work up.

Severus awoke the next morning and went about his usual showering routine, and dressed in his usual black on black, and immersed himself in more of the 'Tanis Book' to keep his mind occupied while he waiting for Neville to arrive and Siobheann to either chicken out or make an utter fool of herself. When 10 finally arrived, Severus heard a shy, hesitant knock at their door. Siobheann danced into the sitting room and stopped suddenly by the door, turning and looking Severus in the eyes for the first time since he'd stormed out of the lab. Severus suddenly felt a sharp guilty pain when he saw the panic, fear, and too-bright excitement in her eyes. She was all wound up in a very dangerous way.

She snapped out of it and reached for the door handle, composing herself hastily, and Severus watched as Neville entered the sitting room...

...followed by Luna Lovegood, whose cheeks were flushed slightly and her eyes shone softly. Severus sharply turned to gaze at Siobheann, who looked utterly bewildered. She recovered quickly, silently conjuring an extra place setting before anyone could notice anything amiss. The four of them sat down to tea and Luna made polite small talk with only a few odd comments, getting the conversation going. Severus kept an eye on Siobheann, and thought at first that she would abandon her mad plan, but he was panicked to realize that Siobheann had drawn up her Gryffindor courage and was about to speak...except that Neville had done the same thing, and he spoke first.

"Thank you for inviting me to tea, Siobheann. I am glad to be here, because I have some good news that I want to share with you and professor Snape. Minerva already knows, as do a few of the other staff, but I thought I'd wait 'till tea to tell you."

Severus inwardly groaned, having an excellent idea of what exactly Neville was about to announce. He knew that Neville meant well and wanted to tell Siobheann personally, as was the decent thing to do, but Severus knew that Siobheann would be absolutely devastated, and might even burst into tears right then and there. He hooked up one of his eyebrows and settled back into his chair, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it, and feeling an overwhelming rage at the situation.

Luna blushed, and Neville suddenly reached over and took her hand in his and smiled at her. Then, he looked at Siobheann and Severus, and spoke again.

"Luna and I are getting married. We've set a date for springtime, in April."

Neville and Luna left around 11, and Siobheann shut the door quietly behind them, then leaned against it in a state of pure shock. Severus watched her, deeply concerned, and walked over to her, fearing for her sanity as he saw her face pale and her eyes widen. He stood beside her and watched silently as her chest heaved with the deep, quick breaths she was taking. Suddenly, she exploded with her anguish, falling to her knees with silent tears falling down her face, silent sobs shaking her thin frame.

Severus knelt down beside her, and totally against his usual ways, silently and gently put his arm across her small shoulders. She started at his touch, and whipped her face upwards, glaring into his eyes with a concentrated hostility that almost frightened him. She shot up and ran to her chambers, where she slammed the door and didn't even bother to cast her wards.

Severus could hear her weeping, and he walked to her chamber door, wanting in a sudden, desperate way to make her tears and her pain stop. He sat down on the floor and leaned against her bedchamber door, pain spreading through every fiber of his being, along with a sudden realization.

He cared about Siobheann. He cared for her. Her pain was causing him pain, as it had been doing all this time. For some unknown reason, he had connected to her, and he now knew that what he'd perceived to be irritation and annoyance was actually protectiveness and concern. And the anger he'd felt at Neville was a result of jealousy. He'd been trying for the past two months to get her attention, and it had been easy to plan and work towards it because he really didn't have to try. Trying to please Siobheann came naturally to him.

Severus felt as if the Hogwarts Express had just barreled over him. For the second time in his life, he was striving for the attentions of a Gryffindor. Then a wave of self-loathing and disgust hit him. She was a year younger than Harry, for Merlin's sake. She was 21! And he was…old. He was in his forties, old enough to be her father. She would never find him attractive, or be pleased by his attentions. Pomfrey believed that she saw him as a sort of father already. What would it do to her to discover that he cared for her? She would be repulsed.

Severus put his head in his hands and stared at the wall opposite to him, cursing life for giving him another impossible turn. Why couldn't he develop feelings for someone attainable for once? He sat there for what seemed like forever, scolding himself for even dreaming of burdening someone so young, with their life ahead of them, with himself. He should've been dead. Would that she'd never found him. This was too painful.

He finally stood and strode towards his own chambers, resolving to keep his contact with Siobheann to a teacher's relationship. He would pass on all of his knowledge to her, and help her reach her full potential. Then, when the right wizard came along, he would gladly release her, and keep an eye on her, but she would never find out how he really felt about her. He would bury his feelings for the second time in his life. As he stared into the darkness of his bedchamber, he relaxed his body and his mind, praying that whatever happened, Siobheann would be alright.

Severus spent Sunday in the potions lab, expecting that Siobheann would still not want to be disturbed, but when dinner time rolled around and she still hadn't emerged from her quarters, he was concerned deeply.

He gently rapped on her door and called to her softly in his deep voice.

"Siobheann, I have made dinner. Please come and eat something. I will wait for you if you like."

There was no response from her room, though Severus waited patiently for a good half an hour, straining his ears for even the slightest sound, then he gave up and put the dinner he'd made into the cold box for tomorrow, his appetite gone completely. He went back to the potions lab and brewed until 2 in the morning, and then returned to his chambers and fell asleep with another prayer on his lips.

The next morning he rose at 6 as usual, feeling heavy from his lack of sleep. He showered and ate his toast and tea, feeling the emptiness of the kitchen without Siobheann there. Even Siobheann angry would be better than this. At 7, Severus felt concerned, as Siobheann's classes were due to begin at 9 sharp and she still hadn't emerged from her chambers to do anything. He almost ran the short distance to her door and rapped softly. When there was no response, he opened the door gently, assured that this time there would be no Richard pouncing on him. The sight that greeted him brought his pain back to the surface.

Siobheann was sprawled face down on the pillow, her hair tangled and when he turned her over, he saw that her face and eyes were swollen from crying. He summoned a cool damp cloth and gently washed her face, brushing her bright hair away from her eyes. As he gazed down at her, he had to work very hard to restrain from kissing her forehead. He wanted to gather her in his arms, and the pain of holding back tested his endurance sorely.

Siobheann awoke slowly, and gazed up at Severus dazedly, too weak to be angry with him for entering her chambers without permission. He spoke to her gently, not wanting to startle her or push his luck.

"Siobheann, it's 7 in the morning. You have classes at 9."

Siobheann's eyes glazed over with pain and tears flowed anew from them.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"It most certainly does matter, Siobheann. If your students are unable to brew even a simple healing potion, you could be forcing Hogwarts to face a future in which quidditch injuries cannot be healed. What would the students do?"

Even his rare display of humor didn't reach her. The tears continued to flow and her sweet voice seeped out of her lips, husky with pain.

"I cannot go on, professor. I simply cannot face them today. I need…help."

Severus felt another stab of pain, and gently offered the only solution he could think of.

"Siobheann, I am going to teach your classes for you until you feel ready to return, and I will take care of you. You don't need to worry about a thing. You will get through this. You are strong, and intelligent."

"I will never love anyone ever again. I know you probably think it is weak to love, and that I am just being silly and melodramatic, and that I'll move on someday, but I won't. I'm broken, professor."

Severus felt anger at her assertion, and pain that she was already letting go so easily. He suddenly reached over and gathered her small form into his arms, holding her close to his heart, forgetting his earlier resolve, and as naturally as if he'd always done so, he rocked back and forth, soothing her the best that he could.

"You know what you are, Siobheann? You are like a phoenix. Other than the obvious comparison to your red hair, you have many things in common. You have gone through so many things in your life, and every time you have risen again, stronger than ever. And you will rise from this, I promise. I will help you in any way that you require, and I will always be here for you, no matter what you ask. And when you rise from this, you will be strong enough to face life again. And life will be waiting for you."

He sat there in silence, rocking her back and forth for a while. Siobheann fell asleep, and he laid her back down on the pillows gently, once again forgetting his resolve as he tenderly kissed her forehead. He justified his actions by telling himself that she didn't know that he'd kissed her, and that it wouldn't hurt her. And he could handle the pain of not being able to do more.

He hastily scrawled a note to Minerva and send it off with one of his crows, and he received a reply ten minutes later. As he strode to his former classrooms to teach Siobheann's students, he read Minerva's reply. She was satisfied to have Severus teach in the meantime, but she hoped that Siobheann would recover soon.

Severus also hoped that. He hoped it with everything in him.


	11. Chapter 11

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Eleven, "Lost"**

Severus seated himself at Siobheann's desk and gazed out on the classroom. It hadn't changed at all, except for the handwriting on the parchments in front of him, her plans for the month's lessons. He was surprised and gratified to see that she hadn't changed the way he had filed notes and students' past tests, and that everything was still in it's place in the stores closet.

He'd only found himself changing one thing. The ink in the inkwell was a deep, velvety red. Severus snorted at her Gryffindor loyalty and charmed it to the deep green that he preferred. Then, after reading her thorough notes, he knew exactly where the students were in their learning, and he found himself impressed with the progress she'd made with them.

As impressed as he was, he saw room for more, and swept aside her lesson plans without a second glance. When he heard the footsteps of the first years coming down the corridors towards the classroom, so he cast a quick disillusionment spell and snuck out as they were coming in, not being able to resist a sudden impulse that he had.

He waited long enough for the students to settle into their seats, and burst into the classroom, robes billowing, and boomed out the speech that he'd always greeted first years with. But he never got to finish, for when he paused for breath at the end of his first sentence, all of the children except for about three of them jumped up from their seats and ran, screaming, out of the classroom. Severus smirked at the realization that he definitely hadn't lost his touch, and he would be handing out detentions tonight.

He couldn't help but be surprised, though. In all of his years as a teacher, he'd never scared a class of first years nearly as badly as he just did. Even Neville Longbottom, that dunderhead, had managed to stay in the classroom, even if he'd practically been convulsing in fear. He addressed the three remaining students, a trio of Gryffindors. He rolled his eyes. Of course it would be Gryffindors.

"Well, let's see if your brains measure up to your guts. Brew me an acceptable Nosebleed Cure in the next 30 minutes and I might consider not giving you a detention with Filch. Oh, and you'll need the platinum stirring rods…they're in that cupboard there." He droned, pointing in the direction they were to look.

But they didn't turn. Instead, they all exchanged bewildered looks. Severus glared at them, but their expressions didn't change. Finally, fed up beyond what his control could take, he walked up to the closest of the children and bellowed,

"Well, are you as dunderheaded as you look?! I showed you where to go!"

The child's bottom lip began to quiver and Severus sneered, preparing himself to hand out a detention, when McGonagall burst into the room, with his now red-eyed first years following behind fearfully. She looked around the room with a pinched face, as if she'd just eaten Dumbledore's entire hidden stash of Lemon Drops. Finally, she stopped stock still, pulling her wand out of her sleeve. Before Severus could ask what she was doing, she muttered something under her breath, and stepped back, still scowling. The first years standing behind her seemed to sigh in relief, then they stepped back to their desks, but keeping a cautious eye on Severus. Minerva addressed them gently.

"There, there. You see? The Potions classroom is not possessed, Professor Snape was just playing a mean joke on you. Severus, if you will follow me for a moment…" And she exited the classroom, Severus followed, a puzzled look replacing the sneer that had been there only moments before. When they closed the door behind them, Minerva snapped.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing to those poor students? Making yourself invisible and frightening the lives out of them! The young White girl will be in the Hospital Wing for days with the shock she's been through. Really Severus, you should know better!"

Suddenly, Severus realized exactly what had happened. He'd been so looking forward to sweeping in and intimidating the students that he'd totally forgotten to reverse the effects of the disillusionment spell. They couldn't see them. Severus tried not to smirk. It would be hilarious if Minerva hadn't found out and lambasted him in front of all those students…now it was really embarrassing. Severus decided he'd better cut his losses.

"My apologies, Headmistress. I didn't realize that the first years were such a jumpy lot. It won't happen again."

"It had better not! Now off with you! I have enough to do without dealing with things like this!"

Severus taught the rest of the class, and they worked quietly and respectfully, to his satisfaction. He didn't apologize or explain himself to them; there would be many instances in their pathetic lives where they would be confused and frightened, and those situations wouldn't coddle them, so neither would he. He found himself feeling regretful that Siobheann hadn't been there to see it. She would've been angry, yes, but even angry was better than the lifelessness he'd seen that morning.

Severus' reputation quickly spread after the first years spread their tale, and the students were quiet and studious with him. At the end of the day, he was mostly satisfied, except that he had a matter to inquire with McGonagall about. He stalked to her office and approached tentatively, not knowing if she was still upset over the silly first years. However, when she looked up and saw who it was, she did not seem upset, and he seated himself in one of the chairs as she offered him a cup of tea.

"No thank you, Minerva, I do not intend to stay for long, as Siobheann will need to be checked on. I was just wondering, I was thinking about your faculty and noticed a serious error. Is it true that at the moment there is no actual Slytherin teacher, but rather you have a Ravenclaw representing them?"

"Why yes, Severus. We had hoped that we would find someone, but nobody stepped forward for the task, and thus we did what we were required to do."

"Well, not any more. I would like to make a formal request to resume my former post as Slytherin head of house, despite the fact that I do not regularly teach here. They are getting soft, and I cannot bear to see it. I will shape them up right smartly."

Minerva paused for a moment, considering, and finally gave her assent. Severus smirked and turned on his heel to exit the office.

"You won't recognize them by next week, Minerva."

Minerva sighed, finding herself glad to see Severus getting involved, but apprehensive after the morning's events.

"I was afraid of that, Severus."

Severus strode into the Slytherin common room on his way back to his quarters, a bit more stomp in his step, as it felt like the last four years were melting away. Nay, the last twenty. The dark lord was gone. Severus was a free man and he had handed out thirteen detentions.

The Slytherins all looked up, shocked beyond words. Some of the first years, still reeling from the morning's incident, hid themselves subtly behind older students, furniture, or whatever was handy. Severus scowled blackly and addressed them in clipped tones.

"Five years ago, I was head of Slytherin house. At that time, Slytherin was a proud, noble house, and it had nothing to do with their blood status. They were the most powerful, ambitious, cunning students Hogwarts had ever seen. And now, as I look on all of your soft little faces, I am ashamed to find myself as your head of house again. You are not powerful! You there, boy, I saw you being bullied by a Ravenclaw only this afternoon. You are not ambitious! I have looked at your grades, and you are all lacking seriously. I doubt you're even trying. And most of all, you are not cunning! You all scuttle along like a bunch of Hufflepuffs, and all of the cleverness I saw today was exhibited by the Cornish Pixy that Mr. Lazenby here set loose in the girl's lavatory. Very weak, all of you!

But you will change. I expect you to all be punctual tomorrow morning in the Great Hall at 8 a.m. You will be clean and neat, and all of your homework will be done in a fastidious and thorough manner. And if you decide to get into mischief, it had better be goddamned clever and subtle, and they had better not trace it back to you or you'll be serving detentions with Professor Lovegood, who will send you on a hunt for Nargles or whatever idiot creatures her father has written about. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

Severus glared around the room, and watched as everyone nodded. He sneered and stepped out of there, stalking towards his quarters with a smirk on his face. It was good to be back and have minds to bend to his will. But as soon as he opened the door to their quarters, he suddenly shrunk about a foot in height, hearing the oppressive silence around him. He sadly headed to Siobheann's room, half afraid to see what state she would be in.

Siobheann was still laying in the bed motionlessly, her pale skin rivaling her sheets for whiteness, and her enormous red eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. There were tear tracks on her face again.

Severus conjured another cool, wet cloth with a heavy heart, and gently brushed her hair out of her face before wiping gently at her eyes and cheeks. She woke up a little but still said nothing. He took a hold on her hand and spoke softly to her.

"Siobheann, you really must eat something. If I prepare something nice for you, will you eat it?"

Siobheann's eyes slid over to him, and she nodded her head almost unperceptively. He got to his feet and headed to the kitchen, where he prepared a simple powdered chicken noodle soup and he summoned a Pepper Up Potion, which he poured a few drops of into the soup. He entered her chamber and lay the tray on top of one of her trunks, and he gently wound his arms around her, helping her to sit up.

She was still listless and half dead with grief, so he spoon fed her, encouraging and soothing her as he did so. When she had finished about half of the bowl, she put her hand up, as if to push the bowl away, but Severus was firm with her.

"Siobheann, if you think I am going to allow you to live on half a bowl of soup as your day's sustenance, you are dead wrong. I am not moving until you've eaten all of this."

She glared at him, the potion making a bit of color come into her cheeks. But then she exhausted herself, the fire in her eyes dying as suddenly as it had appeared. He sighed, cursing himself for his impatience, and tried again.

"Please Siobheann…do this for me. I am worried to death about you."

She looked up at him and then dropped her eyes. He successfully fed her the remaining soup and then helped her lay back down. Then, he summoned a book from the sitting room and read to her quietly until he turned to look at her and saw that she was fast asleep, leaning against him.

Severus softly brushed a bright red curl away from her face and gave her another secret kiss on the forehead before standing up and heading to his own quarters. He had decided that he would give himself that much, a stolen moment here and there. There was nothing wrong with that, and it was a comfort to him besides. She would never know.

As Severus sat himself down on the edge of his bed, removing his socks and taking a deep breath, he suddenly reached in the top drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a large sheaf of parchment, as well as a quill and some of his favorite green ink. And, for the first time in nearly ten years, he wrote a journal entry, so that when Siobheann joined the world again, she could read up on what she had missed in her classroom and Hogwarts.

It was his own way of paying her back for all those back issues of the Daily Prophet that she had hunted down for him when he was weak. He found himself smiling a little as he penned the first sentence.

_Dear Miss Dewar,_

_This is just a little something, a sort of thank you for taking care of me for three years. I only hope that your recovery will not take as long. Yours truly, Severus Snape._

**My dear, wonderful readers,**

**This is just a little something, a sort of thank you for taking care of me today. I sincerely promise you that I will complete this story, and it will be damn good. There will plenty of snarky moments and tears and laughter and plot twists that will make your hearts leap into your throats. And I will always appreciate your kind words and encouragement.**

**Yours truly, Seventia Snape**

**P.S. Thanks especially to Wendy Wobbles, who has been my greatest encouragement. I sense the beginnings of something grand. All of the best to you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Twelve, "Remain"**

**Warning!!! This chapter contains some very black material. Rated M!!!**

Severus awoke Saturday morning and immediately headed to the kitchen, where he made a cup of tea and some toast for himself and for Siobheann, who was now recovered enough to shower and feed herself. It was a big improvement from only a few days before, when she was still hiding out in her room and he was still spoon-feeding her. He hadn't minded the extra care he'd had to take with her, he just hated to see someone previously so fierce and stubborn going limp like that. Especially over Neville Longbottom.

When he entered her bedchamber, he was pleased to see that she was sitting up, waiting for him. He didn't smile; that simply wasn't his way, but he did nod to her once before wishing her a good morning. Then, for the first time since the first night she'd been like this, she spoke.

"Good morning, professor." Severus almost smiled at hearing her voice again. Indeed, despite the fact that she still wasn't eating enough, she was looking so much better today. She was so calm and collected. He was glad to see that she might rejoin the world soon. He would wait 'till she was ready though. No sense in rushing her. He handed her one of the cups of tea and half of the toast, which she quietly ate. He ventured some conversation.

"Miss Dewar," I had a meeting scheduled in Diagon Alley with Mr. Potter today, and I was wondering if you would be alright here by yourself while I am away? If you are not sure, I do not mind postponing or certainly canceling if you want me to be here. What would you have me do?"

Severus was almost hurt by the relieved look that came into her eyes, except that he was not used to making himself prone to feelings, so he brushed it off. Perhaps he had been smothering her a little…he was just so worried.

"No, no, professor," Siobheann said softly. "Don't miss your meeting just for me. I'll be alright. I'll even venture into the kitchen to cook, or summon an elf if I need anything. Please don't change your plans." She looked up at him almost pleadingly.

"Miss Dewar, believe me, canceling this meeting with Mr. Potter will cause me no pain whatsoever." He was beginning to feel hurt and annoyed at how eager she seemed to be to be rid of him. "I do not mind being here, and you are more important than Mr. Potter."

Her eyes seemed to cloud over for a moment, but when he tried to touch her lightly with Leglimency, she blocked him out. He frowned, but didn't want to argue with her. And it truly was better to get this damned meeting over with.

He stood and made to exit the bedchamber, but turned around once he got to the door.

"Alright, I'll go get the meeting over with. I'll be home for dinner. If you are too tired, ask the house elves for something or wait 'till I arrive and I will prepare something. And perhaps you should read something today. Your mind will go to rubber if you don't use it."

He stalked towards the bathroom and then showered, trying to wash away his frustrations. After all he'd done for Siobheann, now she was eager to have him away. He sighed and then stepped into his pants and then pulled a t-shirt over his head. On his way out of their quarters, he looked in on Siobheann one more time, and saw that she was fast asleep. He sighed once more, and then threw his robes over his shoulders and apparated to Diagon Alley, where he saw Potter waiting for him in front of the Three Broomsticks.

When she heard the door slam, Siobheann hopped out of bed and headed to the shower herself. She came out twenty minutes later, and walked back to her bedchamber, where she opened her wardrobe and selected a simple black tennis dress. Once she was dressed, she headed to the sitting room and summoned a book off the shelf, thinking to herself that Severus staying would have ruined everything.

Severus scowled when Harry finally spotted him, and immediately jumped at the chance to belittle him.

"So, you're touted as the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, and I happen to know that you're also the master of the Elder Wand…and yet you couldn't manage a simple spell to fix your eyesight? I was standing there for a good five minutes!"

Harry just looked him in the eye quietly and asked how Siobheann was doing, explaining that he'd heard all about the situation from Luna, who apparently corresponded with Ginny on a regular basis. Severus felt a quick tinge of unease, but went on to tell Harry that she was doing better, that she was eating again and not crying quite so much. Harry just nodded his head. Severus, impatient with the time he was spending with Potter, cut to the point.

"Potter, I know you didn't arrange this meeting so that we could discuss my protégée. What do you want?"

Harry seemed a bit taken aback by not having more time to think about what he would say, but jumped right in.

"Sir, I wanted to apologize."

This was not what Severus was expecting at all, and the sneer he'd been working up fell. Harry continued.

"Right up until I received those memories, I thought you were just evil. For all those years I blamed everything on you. Well, except for the things I blamed on Malfoy. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry, and I am also sorry that I had to expose your memories…I wanted to clear your name. I have to go now, Ginny is waiting for me. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here just for this."

Severus felt oddly cheated by this. Potters of any generation were not supposed to be reasonable! He was took a breath and then spoke, feeling the need to have the last word, to give Potter some comeuppance.

"Not so fast, Potter. Do not live under the impression that I am a good man. I did what I did for some very selfish reasons, as a sort of atonement for other selfish moments in my life. There were aspects of my job as a Death Eater that I quite enjoyed. Do not make the mistake of making yourself more comfortable with me because I once loved your mother. I stopped loving your mother the day she married your father, and I have never looked back. I said what I said to Dumbledore to please the old fool, to make his rest a little easier. He always believed in love above all things. The world has romanticized what was merely a youthful infatuation. They love a sad story, Potter. They love to see someone brought to their knees. Be aware of that. I am content to leave her in the past, where she belongs. Do not pity me. I am not so much of a loser that I would spend most of my life pining for what is gone."

And with that, he turned, robes billowing, and walked away, finally disapparating. Leaving Harry feeling a lot better about how the conversation had gone.

Severus did not apparate back to Hogwarts directly. Instead, wanting to give Siobheann a little more space, and needing some time to think, he arrived at a different destination: the Forbidden Forest. As he strolled among the moss-covered, ancient trees, he breathed, letting the cleanliness of the air seep into him. For the first time in nearly 25 years, he felt at peace. He'd finally been able to proclaim that he no longer had feelings for his old childhood friend. It was so freeing. Everybody had assumed all this time that she was the reason for his solitude, when the real reason for it was sitting in his quarters mending her broken heart.

He suddenly allowed himself to think about Siobheann. He had been waiting for her his whole life. She challenged him, made him want to be just a little bit better, and she accepted him. And she was brilliant. And he had to finally admit it to himself: he wanted her. He needed her. To hell with what people would think; he'd defied convention his whole life and he wouldn't start playing their games now. The only thing holding him back was Siobheann herself.

She was so much younger than he was. He would let her come to him. If she truly grew to care for him, he knew she wouldn't hesitate. Siobheann always reached out for what she wanted, and if she decided that she wanted him, he was patient enough to wait. And if she decided that she didn't want him, he would simply be the most faithful friend that a woman could have.

He sat by the lake for a few hours, meditating. He practiced his mind every day of his adult life, and it showed in his occlumency and leglimency. When he opened his eyes again, the sun was beginning to set, and the sky was aflame. He admired the sunset, and when it was over, he headed into the castle and strode towards his quarters, only pausing once to hand out detention to a group of third year Hufflepuffs that were unfortunate enough to be caught with a fanged frisbee. He smirked at their misfortune all the way to his door.

When he opened the door, he felt the oppressive silence once again, and his heart plummeted to his stomach as he got the sense that something was terribly wrong. He threw his robes on the rack by the door and ran to Siobheann's room, praying to whatever deity might be listening, pleading that she was alright, that she hadn't slipped back into her depression. He opened her door, still praying, and when he finally saw her, he fell to his knees.

There, on her bed, holding her wand in her right hand, was Siobheann, lying in a pool of blood. Crying out in grief and rage, Severus ran to her side and took hold of her hands, seeing the long gashes in the wrists. He looked at the notebook which was open on her bedside table and roared with anger.

_Instant Death, _the page read. _Wave wand in a circle and say incantation. Body goes into shock, then goes unconscious, then heartbeat stops. All in about 3-5 minutes, depending on the weight of the victim. Very popular with Death Eaters in the 90's as a punishment. They would often force their victims to perform the spell on themselves or others._

Severus pulled out his wand and knelt on the bed, reciting the counter spell and praying that it wasn't too late. As her wounds healed, they still bled, and he frantically sealed them up and continued the counter spell until the wounds turned to scabs, then scars, and then as he finished, her skin turned back to normal. He fervently kissed both wrists, tears pouring down his face even as he shook with rage.

He wove a few more spells, purging the blood out of everything, and took the offending section of the notebook aside, to be burned later. Then he sat, and waited…for what, he did not know. As he wove one last blood replenishing spell, he wondered how he would deal with this when she came to…

**I'm soooo sorry guys! I didn't want this to happen either. And I can't promise that things will get better in the way one would expect. **

**In answer to a question I received, "Siobheann" is a beautiful Irish name, and it is pronounced "Shuvahn". I wanted her to be very Celtic in nature, looks, and name.**

**I am also on fictionpress, under the name Edbha Foxe. If you want a little something different to read, please search for "the Velvet Grove". Thanks! Please review and please tell me your theories of what will happen next, what you'd like to see happen, or just what you like/dislike about the story so far. Love, Seventia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Thirteen, "Found"**

Siobheann woke up six hours later. She opened her eyes, immediately confused. She had done the spell properly. She had felt herself drift into darkness. Then, she looked up into the eyes of a very angry Severus Snape.

"Kitchen. This instant." Was all he said, and then he stalked out of the room.

When she reached the kitchen, he was sitting at the table, fists clenched and face drawn into a very black scowl. For the first time since they'd lived together, there were no cups of tea. No companionable silence. She sat herself down and looked at her hands for a few moments, then slowly, tremulously worked her way up to his eyes. They were black with anger.

"Exactly what do you think you were doing?"

Siobheann looked him in the eyes and told him exactly what he'd expected to hear.

"I couldn't bear it anymore. I was so humiliated by the rejection and by having to be taken care of. And the pain was growing. It was supposed to go away."

Severus gritted his teeth and slammed both fists on the table. Siobheann jumped and looked up at him in horror.

"God damn, woman! You have lived through so much, and you have conquered so much, and you'd just throw it all away because some dunderhead didn't return your affections? And you would kill yourself in a brutal manner because you were humiliated? Where is that strength I always saw in you before? Was that all a farce?"

Siobheann looked down at her hands again, not being able to meet his eyes. He continued, his voice a little softer this time.

"Siobheann, there is nothing that can justify your actions. The pain is growing because you're constantly running it through in your mind, over and over, tormenting yourself with your inadequacies, when you should be focusing on your strengths. You are intelligent, and beautiful, and you are capable of a great deal of love and loyalty, and by killing yourself you were depriving someone of the potential to have a wonderful life with you. You're looking back when you should be looking ahead. I know what I'm talking about. I have lost love too, and I stayed alone, and all these years everyone has said to themselves, oh how wonderful, he still pines for her. If you do not move on, people will think the same of you. You will be set up as a romantic tragedy and you will be alone forever."

He stood up and strode quickly to the potions lab, and reappeared later with a small purple bottle. She turned her eyes up at him, puzzled, for she knew exactly what was in that bottle. Tincture of Deadly Nightshade. He slammed it down on the table in front of her.

"You know full well what this is, Siobheann. But it is more than that. In this bottle is a choice. You drink this down, and never feel anything again. You will die, and not have to deal with anything again. Make sure your affairs are in order first. I doubt that Minerva has the fortitude to plan your funeral.

Or, you could put this back on the shelf and move on. Your wrists look like they did before your stupidity, and you could return to your students on Monday. Spend one day focusing on taking your life back for yourself. I will be here if you need me, but I really think you need to do this on your own and not lean on anyone. You don't need anyone else to be complete; you just need to realize what's in there, and play up the best parts while you work on the parts you're unhappy about."

With that, he turned on his heel and strode to the door, throwing his robes on and exiting before she had a chance to take another breath. She spent some time gazing at the small bottle, and then made her decision.

Severus found himself walking towards the lake once again, needing some time to clear his head. When he reached the lake, the peace he usually found there was missing, so he kept walking. He walked all through the night and finally, exhausted, he transfigured some heather bushes into a tent of sorts and rested there.

He awoke the next morning and built a fire without using magic, and he watched the sun rise over the barren wilds. Here was sustenance enough that he didn't feel hungry or thirsty, and here he confronted his pain and his hope. Yes, he was incredibly sore that she hadn't thought of how he would feel after finding her in that state. But he had never made any claim on her, and he wouldn't. He had lost his resolve in keeping his care for her a secret, but he would not lose this resolve. It was for her best interests.

But there was hope. There was a fifty percent chance that it could go either way. On one hand, he could walk into their quarters and find her completely dead this time. He would have to prepare her funeral and grieve. But there was the same chance that he would go home and find her working on her research, or curled up with that infuriating beast of hers, which had taken to sleeping in the sitting room.

He spent that afternoon meditating, and when the sun began to set, he stood and returned the heather bushes back to their original state. Then, he began to walk back to Hogwarts, to find out what her decision had been. He could've apparated, but he enjoyed walking, and it burnt off his emotions a bit.

He walked down the corridors to their quarters silently, casting a disillusionment charm on himself so that he would be left alone, and when he finally came to their door, he reversed the spell and opened the door. When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed a parchment there, written on in bright red Gryffindor ink. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear professor,_

_I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. My actions have been selfish and my focus has been misplaced. I promise that I will not trouble you any more._

_I have put the Nightshade back in the potions lab, where I hope it will collect a lot of dust. I have written out my lesson plans for the week, and have spent a great deal of time today in research. It was a quiet, peaceful day, and I am glad that I had it. _

_I just wanted to thank you. You have been so patient with me, and you took such good care of me, and I let you down. Please don't give up on me, even though I certainly deserve it._

_Siobheann_

_P.S. I noticed today that you are finally addressing me by my first name. Does that mean that I can use yours?_

Severus' face went from weary to relieved to slightly amused while he read the letter. He could see some of her spunk showing through again. He was concerned that she had spent the whole day working, but that was something he would deal with later. Perhaps it would be good to get out of the castle now and then, and bring her with him. The change of scene would be beneficial to both of them, and they could both get used to being an active part of the world again.

He sat down at the table and sneered at the bottle of red ink. He wandlessly transfigured it to green and summoned a new parchment and went to work, thinking carefully and then writing it down neatly.

Siobheann heard a knock on her bedchamber door. She opened it to find Snape standing there with a small leather bound notebook and a parchment, which he handed to her, wished her a good night, and then retreated to his own chamber.

She watched him leave and then returned to her own room, where she sat down on the bed to read the parchment.

_Dear Siobheann,_

_The first entry in this notebook will explain itself. I hope you find this helpful._

_I am glad that you made the right decision. I truly did not want to return to find you gone. I enjoy antagonizing you too much, and if you were not here, I do not know where I would find someone intelligent enough to know that I was tormenting them. It is most unsatisfying to find that your victim has no clue what is going on. It is also unsatisfying to lose a promising friendship._

_I am glad that you are returning to your students. I am sure they will be immensely relieved to not have the 'bat' teaching them anymore. You will find the Slytherins more to your liking, I should hope. _

_As for thanking me, do not. We are on even terms now. You restored my life, and I restored yours. There is no obligation._

_Now read the damn book. I am impatient to have you up to date on events, as the rest of the fools here are terrible conversationalists and would bore me to tears. Yes, Siobheann, tears. They are that dull._

_And no, you may not use my given name. I am near twenty five years your senior and I deserve a bit of respect, even though you are an impudent wench and not likely to give me any respect. Good night._

Siobheann found herself laughing. Quietly, but it was a laugh, and Severus, who had crept back outside her door to listen, heard it, and the corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly before he composed his face back to his usual dour expression and stalked to the sitting room. He needed to have a talk with Albus.

As he entered the sitting room, he felt that something had changed, and he looked around, finding everything in its usual place, and felt puzzled by the change. Then his eyes fell on the tapestry, and they widened in surprise.

The lion was opening its eyes and stretching out its paws.

**There. I am truly satisfied with that. I was going to wait a week and let the suspense build up, but I wanted so badly to make sure things worked out that I got up very early this morning to write another chapter. I know this one is shorter than usual, and I certainly could've written more, but it would've worked badly and we would've all been unhappy.**

**Anyways, please keep those reviews coming! I am greatly enjoying hearing from all of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Fourteen, "Emotional Rescue"**

Severus stared at the tapestry, astonished, and then summoned Albus' portrait impatiently. He addressed his old mentor without preamble.

"Did you see how that came to be, Albus? Did Siobheann do that?"

Albus' eyes twinkled, and he beamed up at Severus.

"I did see it, Severus, but it was not Siobheann who did it. It was you."

"You're barking mad. I would remember if I had done anything to it."

"Severus, do you remember where those tapestries had been before they came into your possession?"

Severus knitted his brow for a few minutes, and snapped his fingers when he remembered.

"They once hung in the Gryffindor common rooms, and when those blasted Unicorn tapestries came along, they banished these to storage."

"Precisely, my boy. Severus, there are objects in these halls that carry some of the oldest magics that he world holds. Your tapestries are such objects. You see, when you charmed that serpent into the tapestry, you were really putting a bit of your own personality there, as Siobheann was when she charmed her lion, which bears a startling resemblance to Richard. I suspect that the tapestry will always reflect your friendship or your emotional state. During the incident, which I will not speak more on for fear of distressing you, you were both handed a great deal of hurt. But more so Siobheann, for she is more sensitive than you are, and you are, after all, the one who dealt the blow.

But Severus, I have watched you over the past week. You have taken care of Siobheann in a way that you have never taken care of anyone in your whole life.

Your care for her healed you, but she was still broken, and certainly was not mended in the least bit until your lecture yesterday evening."

Severus groaned and put his head in his hands.

"You saw that."

Albus' eyes continued to twinkle.

"You did exactly the right thing, Severus. You forced her to wake up and look around herself instead of behind herself. And as a result, her emotional state, as well as her lion in the tapestry, have begun to heal themselves. They truly are remarkable, these tapestries, and your creatures are practically Patronii after a fashion. They are healing because of the most powerful magic of all."

Severus hastily cut him off.

"Albus, I respect you, and I am sorry that I had to kill you, but so help me god if you mention the "L" word, I will start my own dark army and make Voldemort look like a walk in the park."

Albus chuckled amiably and raised his hands in surrender before changing the subject.

"You cannot let Siobheann overwork herself. You know how tenacious she can be, and it is not beneficial for her to try to occupy her every waking moment to dull the pain. She needs a lot of time and a few distractions here and there."

"I did think of that, Albus, but I do not know where to start. I don't want her to think that I am pursuing her. She would be horrified."

Albus shook his head and then ventured a suggestion.

"Severus, Minerva is planning a Yule Ball of sorts, on New Year's Eve, which is a month away from now. Why don't you invite Siobheann as your guest?"

"That sounds too much like 'courting' for my comfort, Albus."

"Suit yourself, Albus, but I overheard Madam Hooch discussing it with Minerva, and she was toying with the idea of asking you to accompany her. She thinks you need some lightening up."

Severus stared back at the portrait in horror. Anything but that! At the Yule Ball all those years ago, he'd had the misfortune of sitting down next to Hooch, who had gotten into the punch very heavily, and was singing bawdy songs in a shrill voice. To this day he couldn't get a whiff of punch without feeling a great sense of dread.

"Alright, I will ask her. But if she refuses and never speaks to me again, I am holding you responsible."

"Severus, my boy, you don't have to woo the girl, just ask her to accompany you so that you will not be bored. Merlin knows I've heard you complain at those events often enough."

"Albus, I am an old man. She should be escorted by someone her own age. She will think me horribly dull company, and she'll be embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Nonsense, Severus. You clean up nicely enough. Ask Lucius to help you if you're that concerned about your looks all of a sudden."

Seeing that Albus had thought of everything, he sighed and assented, knowing that it was the only way to get any peace. And at least it was true, it would give Siobheann a distraction.

It took Severus two weeks of false starts and serious planning before he actually got around to asking her. Finally, one night he slammed his book down on the kitchen table and stalked to her door, wanting to get it over with and feeling impatient with himself for being nervous. Nervous was for fools and Hufflepuffs.

He had fully intended to rap on her door sharply but somewhat quietly, but his nerves tensed up his muscles, and he ended up practically knocking the door down. Siobheann opened her door and gazed up at him with mock concern. She had an ink stain under her nose; she'd obviously been working again. She also looked exhausted.

"Where's the fire?"

Severus scowled at her. This was no time for sarcasm, no matter what he had interrupted. He decided to launch into it before he changed his mind.

"Siobheann, Albus informs me that there is some awful gathering happening New Year's Eve and that staff should be there, or otherwise risk his meddling and Minerva's nagging. Those lackwits will have me in tears within minutes; believe me they're even worse when they're drunk. Anyways, to prevent my becoming a vegetable simply by being in the same room as them, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me."

Siobheann looked up at him, puzzled, and wrinkled her brow. She was confused by his way of phrasing things, but she knew that he couldn't possibly be asking her because he felt sorry for her. And she believed his explanation about the other staff members. She had suffered through many parties with them.

She smiled up at him politely.

"Sure. That would be fine."

They stared at eachother, an awkward silence descending between them. Finally, Severus realized that he'd been staring at her, and cleared his throat uncomfortably, shifting on his heels.

"Right. Well, if you haven't got anything decent to wear, or you are one of those insufferable girls that can't stand to wear the same robes twice, I will be taking a trip to Diagon Alley on Saturday. We could apparate together, if you would like. I am not going to be your little bag boy or your shopping buddy though: you do your errands and I'll do mine, and we'll meet up and apparate back here afterwards."

Siobheann nodded, and Severus, relieved to have it over with, strode back to his own room a little too fast. He shut the door behind him and immediately fell to berating himself.

He'd intended on being formal and dignified about the whole thing, and here he'd blathered on like a silly Gryffindor, all bluster and no style. He scowled as he gathered up the books and papers lying on his bed, to place them elsewhere.

Suddenly, his door creaked open and that goddamned beast Richard walked in. Severus rolled his eyes. This was just what he needed right now.

_Well human, your methods were certainly…unorthodox, however you did manage to persuade her. Perhaps I was wrong about her all this time: perhaps what really draws her in is awkwardness. That would explain her past infatuation with that other human._

"God damn it, cat, couldn't you at least knock before barging in here?"

_Really, human, how am I expected to knock with these?_ Richard stood on his hind feet and raised his front paws as if for his inspection.

Severus scowled at the malicious twinkle in the cat's eyes. He was like Dumbledore but with pointy ears and whiskers…and fur. Severus picked up his scissors and 'snipped' them at the cat, smirking.

"Here, kitty."

Richard seemed to shake his head, and turning, he tiptoed out of the room, leaving Severus blissfully alone. Severus went to sleep early that night, and dreamed of cutting all of Richard's fur and finding that he was just a scrawny, wrinkled cat underneath. He smirked in his sleep.

Saturday came too quickly, and Severus found himself waiting for Siobheann in the kitchen. She was already five minutes later than he had wanted to leave at, and he was feeling irritable. When she finally appeared, he scowled at her. She was still as pale as death and had such a sorrowful air about her…he felt uncomfortable with the heart she still managed to wear on her sleeve. She'd been missing meals in the great hall and as far as Severus knew, she hadn't seen Neville once, instead choosing to avoid him. He wanted her to get that over with, but he didn't know how to get her to do it. So for now, he treated her as if nothing had changed.

"I asked you to be out here at 9, and it is now 9:05."

Siobheann grimaced at him and extended her watch to him.

"Actually, it's 9:06, but it doesn't matter, professor. It's Saturday."

Severus hooked up his left eyebrow and offered her his arm. She gently nestled her hand into the crook of it and they apparated, appearing precisely in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"I'll be expecting you back here at no later than 12, witch."

"And I will be here…as soon as I am finished."

With that, she walked away quietly, her head bent and a serious look on her face. Severus had always been disgusted with women's obsession with shopping, but he had to get her out of the castle somehow, and he had asked Madam Malkin to make sure that Siobheann was well outfitted in the most flattering robes possible.

Shaking his head, he stalked over to Flourish and Botts to peruse their restricted section of dark magic books, and made a few purchases. When that business was concluded, it was only eleven, so he had lunch at one of the small street cafes and sipped on an espresso as he read a Potions Monthly.

Finally, he strolled back to the appointed meeting place, where he saw Siobheann waiting for him. She hadn't noticed him yet, and he watched her for a few moments.

Her eyes were enormous and dark shadowed in her small pale face, and she looked like she didn't care what she looked like, hair hanging limply over her shoulders. She looked so sad that it hurt him, and he finally approached her quietly, and she stared up at him once she made eye contact, and gently touched her mind with Leglimency.

_Finally got that over with. Now I can go home. So tired. Don't want to be seen right now, I look awful. Can't cry, Snape will think that I'm being stupid. He doesn't understand what I'm going through right now, no matter what he says about Harry's mother._

Severus sighed inwardly and offered Siobheann his arm.

"Are you ready to leave, Siobheann?"

Siobheann silently nodded, and they Apparated back to the Hogwarts gates, and walked the path to the castle in silence. Siobheann had forgotten to let go of Severus' arm, and he didn't remind her. When they finally walked through the door into their own quarters, she didn't even seem to notice their still-linked arms, but instead slipped back to her chambers, leaving Severus alone once again.

He poured himself a large firewhiskey and sat in one of the more comfortable chairs, resting, and he glanced over at the tapestry, where the lion was beginning to clean itself slowly and haltingly, and the serpent's eyes were watching gravely.

Severus gazed at the tapestry for a long time, while he sipped his whiskey and relaxed. He ran Albus' words through his mind over and over again, and scoffed at the word Albus had nearly mentioned. The word that was now running through Severus' own mind, tormenting him

Love.

Severus once thought that he'd known love, but now he knew that it had only been infatuation, and obsession with an ideal. For years, he'd been fully prepared to move on, but only if the right woman came along, and she never had. Until now.

Yes, Siobheann was quite a bit younger than he was, but they were so well suited to one another, and she kept up well with him intellectually. He wasn't ready to say that he loved her, certainly: he felt that the blasted word got overused and wasted a lot; but he certainly cared for her.

He knocked back the remaining whiskey in his glass and stood up, stretching a bit. Then, he headed to the kitchen. Siobheann hadn't cooked dinner since the Neville incident, but Severus didn't mind doing it. It was just another way that he could take care of her without her knowing how he really felt.


	15. Chapter 15

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Fifteen, "Shall We Dance?"**

New Year's Eve came quickly, much too quickly for both residents of the dungeon quarters near the Slytherin dorms.

For Severus, it came too quickly because he hated parties of any sort, and he especially hated Hogwarts parties. There was always a general mood of letting loose at these functions, and Severus did not believe in letting loose. Severus preferred functions where people acted civil and had intelligent conversations.

He also dissaproved strongly the habit some members of the staff had of doing incredibly foolish things and saying equally secret things, and then blaming it on the punch or the mood of the party afterwards. He couldn't understand the mentality of allowing one's self to engage in harmful behavior just because they could write it off as "the alcohol" or "the moon". As if the alcohol forced its way down their throats, or as if they were so weak that a great rock millions of miles away could control them. He snorted as he opened his wardrobe and took out his best robes, giving them a quick shake.

He hadn't worn these robes since Lucius and Narcissa's wedding, and he knew everyone at the party would be astonished to see him in a color. These robes were the same cut as his black ones, for Severus was a creature of habit, and besides knew what suited his style, however these robes were in a heavy cloth of a deep, dark wine color. The color made his skin seem a bit less sallow, and he smirked at his reflection as he anticipated the reactions on everyone's faces when they saw him wearing what was supposed to be the color for Gryffindor.

He'd always hated that perfectly stupid cliche where Hogwarts alumni past and present tended to dress in their house colors. He thought it was absolutely idiotic, such as non Quidditch players that wore Quidditch jerseys to work. Hogwarts had such a wizard once, as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Severus had once gotten so fed up that he transfigured the man's shirt a few sizes too small to show his sagging physique. Severus smirked again, wondering if Albus knew or suspected Severus' own involvement in the resignations of so many DADA teachers.

On the other side of their quarters, in her bedchamber, Siobheann was far from smirking as she pulled her new dress robes over her head and zipped most of it up. She could never reach the top. She sat down at her dressing table and used a new cosmetic charm on her face, giving her smokier eyes than usual, with a hint of a gold sparkle at the outer corners, and a slightly tinted lipgloss, then a coat of powder. Then she waved her wand again, and her hair went into a style that she had seen the spells for in a Witch Weekly magazine. She eyed herself critically in the mirror and decided that she looked quite acceptable.

She had taken more effort with her appearance today than she had in a very long time, and for a good reason. Tonight would be the first time that she saw Neville and Luna since their engagement, and she wanted to look her best and hopefully feel more confident about the whole thing. She clipped some earrings into her ears and slipped into her shoes, and then exited her chamber to look for some help with the stubborn zipper. Perhaps one of the female students would be roaming the halls...or one of the other female instructors.

She opened their front door and peeked out, but saw no one unfortunately. She sighed in frustration and turned around, jumping nearly out of her shoes when she found Severus standing close behind her. He smirked at her ever so slightly, and motioned for her to turn around. She did so warily, and nearly gasped when he brushed a few locks of hair away from her shoulders and very gently fastened her robes the rest of the way that she couldn't reach.

Severus was irritated to find that his hands were trembling as he zipped up the back of her robes. When she had turned around, and her already enormous eyes had widened in startlement, his breath was taken away. Gone was the Siobheann he had been watching for the past month, and here stood a veritable goddess.

Her glorious, fiery hair radiated away from her face in waves, almost like a lion's mane, and her red eyes stood out even more than they usually did. Her slender form was robed in translucent layers of bright gold cloth, with bare shoulders. She was wearing high heels, and was able to look him right in the eye. He had to recover himself, and quickly, so he motioned for her to turn, having noticed that she had been unable to fasten the upper part of the zipper.

He felt awkward, as if he was breathing too loudly, and he couldn't get the trembling to leave his hands completely as he gently zipped up her robes. Then she turned around and looked at him, and for the first time since Neville had come over for tea, she seemed a bit more like herself.

"That's an...interesting choice of color, professor." She ventured, looking up at him a bit shyly. He nearly smiled, and then remembered himself and smirked instead.

"I could say the same to you, Siobheann." Severus retorted, but gently, and he offered her his arm. She smiled up at him a little and took it, and they swept out of their quarters, robes billowing and trailing behind. A few Slytherins had managed to sneak out and stay hidden, and they gawked at the sight of their head of house and their potions mistress, both dressed gorgeously, walking together. There had been some rumours among the students, of course, over the fact that the two resided together, but McGonagall had found out about it and put an end to it by threatening points taken off and detentions to anyone implying that anything improper was afoot.

As Severus and Siobheann swept into the Great Hall, eyes stared and heads turned to look at the stately pair. When they reached their seats at the table, Severus pulled out a chair for her and bowed slightly, and she gracefully seated herself and thanked him. All through the meal, they chatted quietly about new research in potions, and books they'd been reading. Severus felt content. Things were somewhat back to normal. Suddenly, on an impulse, he leaned in a tiny bit closer to Siobheann.

"I have truly missed our conversations, Siobheann," he murmured, and Minerva, who had sharp ears, heard him, and was surprised but pleased. Siobheann turned her face up and smiled shyly at Severus.

"So have I. I am sorry that I was so foolish. I should've believed you when you--"

Severus interrupted.

"Let's leave the past where it belongs, shall we?" His gaze softened slightly, and he was gratified to see Siobheann's eyes not narrow in suspicion for once. "Let's enjoy this evening as much as two intelligent people surrounded by buffoons and dunderheads can, and then make our escape as soon as possible, in case whatever they have is contagious." He smirked, and then slipped and smiled a little as Siobheann laughed a little.

He was proud of her. When Luna and Neville had walked in, holding hands, Siobheann had paled ever so slightly, but had resumed eating with a quiet dignity that Severus respected. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small hand on his arm. He looked down into Siobheann's eyes questioningly.

"I just wanted to thank you...for everything...especially the journal. I'm not entirely sure I approve of what you did to my poor first years, but it is awfully nice to be up to date with everything. But you know, they really do respect you, and they would have even if you hadn't frightened them out of a few year's growth."

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise at the last statement, but instead of retorting as he normally would, he simply allowed himself to smile a little.

"Your welcome, Siobheann."

Minerva nearly fell off her chair in shock. She couldn't recall Severus smiling...ever, in all the time she'd known him. Her eyebrows raised almost into her hairline at the sight of Siobheann's hand resting on his arm and him smiling down at her. It was too much surprise all at once. She wished Albus was there. Then, feeling a familiar pair of eyes on her, she looked up to the Founder's portraits, and saw Albus seated beside Rowena Ravenclaw, beaming, with eyes twinkling like mad. She smiled up at her old friend, comforted by sharing this moment with him.

And then Severus, feeling the atmosphere getting a little too heavy for his liking, leaned in even closer and whispered in Siobheann's ear. Minerva watched, mystified, as Siobheann's cheeks flushed hotly and her eyes lit on fire. Siobheann suddenly turned to Severus and let him have it.

"My hair most certainly does NOT look like Hermione Granger's! How DARE you?"

"Just look at it, Siobheann. It's taking up nearly half the space around me. Oh, I forgot, you can't look at it. There isn't a mirror quite large enough."

Siobheann's eyes lit up even more and she lifted her chin challengingly, and Severus' eyes actually shone a little in response, with mischief.

"Well, even if it does, at least that's better than having hair that looks like the curtains on a hearse. And a nose that looks like a raven's beak, only larger."

"You impertinent miss! Is that any way to talk to your elders?"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sevvie. I'm afraid I forgot for a moment that you were ancient."

"Don't you DARE call me that! I haven't even given you permission to use my given name, let alone a ridiculous nickname!"

"Oh, sorry…Sevvie. I didn't realize that you didn't enjoy being called Sevvie. I think it's cute!"

"I don't do cute, wench. I have a Dark Mark, for Merlin's sake."

The whole table stopped and gasped at this statement, and eyes popped out of faces as Siobheann raised her left arm and pulled down her sleeve defiantly.

"Oh look, aren't you tough. The wench has one too."

"Where did you get that, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Is that where you got your eyebrows? They look like they ought to be attached to those Muggle glasses with the nose and mustache attached…except your great beak wouldn't fit in the nose part."

"Siobheann, you should know better than to torment your foe about the same thing twice. I taught you better than that, did I not?"

The table was dumfounded, and could do nothing but stare, aghast. Then, Siobheann collapsed, laughing helplessly, and Severus smirked with suspiciously twitching lips. Then, he noticed the others staring and whipped his head around to glare at them.

"Well?!? Are you all so incapable of coherent conversation by now that you need to see how it's done?"

Everyone hastily returned to what they had been doing/saying before, except for Minerva, who looked up at Albus again. The two elderly people exchanged a secret look of triumph and excitement, and Minerva decided it was time to let the evening progress.

She strode to the center of the floor, and everyone else stood up, including Severus and Siobheann, who were still muttering to eachother. Minerva transfigured all of the furniture into a band, which began playing a stately waltz. Severus was feeling quite awkward, not particularly wanting to dance but knowing that it was the proper thing to do.

He was about to ask Siobheann when one of the younger Board members that Minerva had invited walked up and bowed deeply to Siobheann, holding out his hand.

Severus was surprised when Siobheann looked up at him as if waiting for his permission, and he was even more surprised to see her eyes darken with dissapointment when he silently nodded for her to go.

He regretted that nod very soon. The moment that first waltz ended, and he'd watched Siobheann twirl gracefully around in the arms of the handsome young man, another man had walked up and offered her a dance. This continued for a good half hour, and Severus found himself getting more and more frustrated.

Finally, he stalked up to Siobheann as a dance was finishing, robes billowing furiously behind him and a scowl on his face. When he reached Siobheann, another wizard who had been approaching scuttled away with alarm in his eyes, not wanting to tangle with Severus no matter how beautiful the girl was.

Severus in his pique forgot to bow, and addressed her curtly.

"Dance with me. That last one nearly broke your toes about twenty times and I don't want to spend my evening fixing them."

Siobheann's eyes were lit up and her cheeks flushed with exertion, and she looked marvelous. She allowed Severus to place his hand on the small of her back, and she laid her hand in his, and then they were floating over the floor.

Severus was annoyed to find his hands trembling again, but the moment the music started, he found himself leading her around the floor quite capably. Siobheann looked up at him in surprise and he smirked at her.

"What, are you surprised to find that the bat of the dungeons can dance?"

"Well, yes, actually. You never struck me as the dancing type, professor."

"Lucius made me take lessons when he had to. He said he wanted someone to suffer along with him. I'm no Fred Astaire, mind, but I certainly will not crush your toes by treading on them."

Severus looked into her eyes amusedly, expecting to see her typical spunk and hear her make some sarcastic remark, except that when they made eye contact, he was astonished to see that she was regarding him with a considering look.

He continued staring into her eyes, and she into his, not noticing Minerva joyfully beaming at them, and then at one of the portraits on the wall…

**Oh god, that was fun to write! I've been waiting forever for this. Thank you all for the reviews you continue to send in: they are my sustenance! I am feeling so encouraged and I'm enjoying the writing of this, especially since I love both my characters and enjoy writing them. More to come soon! The Ball isn't over yet!**


	16. Chapter 16

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Sixteen, "I Could've Danced All Night"**

Severus waltzed Siobheann around the floor and then swept her back as they finished their fifth dance. Once he had led her around the floor in their first, none of the other men who had been so eager to dance returned. They were far too intimidated by the tall figure that had completely monopolized the belle of the ball. Severus had felt slightly uncomfortable with keeping Siobheann from having a good time and meeting other men, but Siobheann had not made any mention of dancing with anyone else, and had seemed to enjoy dancing so much that he had continued, secretly delighted over the new development.

Many pairs of eyes had followed them for the past while; they were indeed a striking pair and naturally drew the eye. Severus, dark and tall, with an almost predatory grace, and Siobheann, bright and golden like the sun, petite but with such sparkle to her that she shone even next to Severus' imposing presence.

Severus made to leave the dance floor, inclining his face towards Siobheann's and giving her a questioning look, which she responded to by tucking her arm into his. He smirked as he saw the incredulous looks on people's faces. Of course the upper class of the wizarding world would find it startling to see him with a gorgeous young witch on his arm. A lesser man would've felt insulted, but Severus knew well that it was only reasonable for them to be surprised.

He allowed Siobheann to lead him around, and nearly smiled whenever she tugged on his arm to go greet one of her friends, or to chat for a moment with a fellow staff member. Whenever another wizard approached, Severus took great joy in assuming his most menacing posture and watching them change their mind. There was one bad moment when they nearly collided with Neville and Luna, and Severus felt Siobheann stiffen instantly.

He glanced down at her, and watched as she rapidly composed herself and smiled, greeting them both with a graciousness that astonished him. Luna stepped forward and enveloped Siobheann in a hug, stating that it was good to see that she was feeling better now, and expressing her opinion that Blathersnatches had a hand in Siobheann's malady. Neville merely stood back and watched silently, nodding and smiling whenever he wasn't shifting a nervous glance towards Severus, who was glowering at him enthusiastically.

Siobheann chatted with Luna for a good while, mentioning that she had simply been a little 'under the weather' and that she was indeed, so much better now. Severus was almost proud of her. She was as graceful about the situation as if their engagement hadn't nearly killed her. It had been quite a while now, but Severus still found himself impressed by her maturity and strength. He gently patted her hand as they walked away, hoping she would realize that she had done well.

They did not dance again, neither feeling quite brave enough to ask the other, and finally once they had engaged in small talk with everyone they knew and a few they didn't, Siobheann lifted her eyebrows and glanced at the Hall Clock meaningfully, and without a word, Severus nodded solemnly and led her out of the Hall, ignoring the many pairs of eyes that stared after their exit.

Two pairs of eyes watched especially closely, and the moment that the tall wizard and the petite witch disappeared from sight, Minerva and Albus' portrait made eye contact and grinned at one another, wishing the evening would end soon so that they could discuss the situation.

Severus and Siobheann continued all the way to their quarters in silence, but when Severus opened the door, Siobheann suddenly looked up at him.

"Shall I make us some tea? The evening is still somewhat young, or at least I am simply not tired enough to retire just yet."

Severus nodded, and then stalked into the sitting room, where he allowed himself to collapse into one of the leather chairs. He glanced at the tapestry lion, who was now sitting up quite proudly, mane billowing gloriously. The serpent was wound around his tree again, but there was a gleam of dark wisdom in his eye. Severus gazed at them, feeling a great peace and contentment wash over him.

Siobheann tiptoed into the room and handed Severus his mug of tea, and then, smiling serenely, she sat down at his feet and conjured a fire in the fireplace. Severus felt absurdly pleased by this arrangement, and they sat like that for an uncountable amount of time, enjoying the silence and the rare harmony of their moods. Finally, reflecting on the evening, Severus broke the silence, but gently, almost whispering.

"You handled your first encounter with Mr. Longbottom quite well."

He regretted it the moment he said it, hearing her sigh sadly, but he wanted to address the situation without asking outright how she was feeling. He heard Siobheann take a slow breath, and then she spoke, her light voice clear and strong.

"It does not do to dwell on the past, professor. It had to be faced sooner or later. But thank you."

Severus gazed into the fire, not knowing what to say next. But Siobheann, it would seem, was not finished.

"It really wasn't that bad. Seeing him with Luna, I mean really seeing them for the first time, I realized how right they are together, and how wrong I would have been with Neville. It hurt a bit, but that last little bit of hurt seemed to force me to start moving on."

Severus said nothing, just continued to stare into the fire, and Siobheann spoke again, this time so softly that Severus wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been listening so intently.

"I am glad you were with me…it would've been so embarrassing to go by myself…not to mention boring." She paused for a moment, and Severus heard her take a quick, shaky breath. He wondered, alarmed, if she was going to cry. But then, with a voice completely devoid of tears, she finished.

"I also enjoyed dancing with you."

Feeling her eyes on him, he looked down, and his eyes met hers. And his usual humour did not fail him.

"Well, I certainly couldn't let you be trampled by that god awful Ministry official that was galloping around the floor with you before I interrupted."

Siobheann suddenly gasped delightedly.

"Oh, and he had the worst breath! It was like a mix between rotten mandrake roots and sulfur!"

Severus chuckled deeply, and they continued to bash the poor man's reputation around for a good while, comparing his balding head to that of a vulture's, and Severus expressing concern over the unsettling fact that he looked quite a bit like Peter Pettigrew.

For a while, they were silent again, until Siobheann began to giggle all of a sudden. Severus' left eyebrow hooked upwards, and he stared down at her curiously.

"What on earth are you snickering about now, wench? Have you finally gone over the edge completely, or did you simply have too much punch?"

Siobheann giggled again, and answered.

"No, professor, I just remembered that when you were making your way over to frighten off that poor sod, Hooch had been giving you the eye, and looked as if she was drawing up the courage to ask you to dance with her."

Severus' right eyebrow shot up to join the left, and his eyes widened slightly as he regarded Siobheann with disbelief.

"You cannot possibly be serious."

"I wish I could tell you I was joking."

Severus shuddered.

"So you mean to tell me that she still hasn't realized that I find her absolutely terrifying?"

Siobheann suddenly turned and knelt, facing him, astonished.

"Do you mean to tell me that the fearsome Severus Snape is afraid of a small witch that stands no taller than five feet?"

Severus scowled and leaned back into his chair, grumbling something unintelligible. Siobheann stood and transfigured one of the end tables into a small chair, which she settled into, resting her elbow on the arm of Severus' chair.

"You are afraid of her! This is too much! "

She giggled uncontrollably for a few good minutes, and Severus' scowl became blacker and blacker. Finally, fed up with her mirth at his expense, he growled at her.

"I cannot stand her voice. She sounds like a hawk laying a clutch of very large eggs. Half the time she acts like one, as well. I am not so much afraid of her as unsettled."

Siobheann chuckled one last time and patted his hand.

"It's alright, Sevvie. You're safe now."

Severus' eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at her.

"Call me Sevvie one more time, wench, and I will charm every robe in your closet pink."

It was Siobheann's turn to narrow her eyes and glare, and she did so, until suddenly a small movement caught her eye, and she finally looked at the tapestry for the first time since 'the incident', and noticed the restored lion. Her lips fell open in shock, and her eyes widened, brimming with tears.

Severus was about to explain everything, anything to distract her from crying, when suddenly she turned to him, smiling gloriously through her tears.

Severus could only stare at her, awestruck. Siobheann was glorious all the time, especially when she was all fired up about something, but this affected him in a different way. With wet trails down her face and eyes shining like that, she was breathtaking, absolutely transfigured with joy.

"How?" Was all that she could say, staring at the tapestry with wonder.

Severus allowed himself to smile a little.

"I do not know. But I am glad of it."

Suddenly, Severus was overwhelmed by the scent of wildflowers, and he found that Siobheann had thrown her arms around his neck. There they sat, in separate chairs, Siobheann leaning on him at a most uncomfortable looking angle, softly sobbing into his shoulder. At a complete loss, Severus patted her shoulder and tried to soothe her.

"There, there Siobheann. Everything is alright now, isn't it?"

Siobheann suddenly seemed to realize exactly where she was, and she jumped to her feet, releasing Severus so quickly that he almost didn't see her run out of the room.

Severus pursued her to the hall, and grabbed her arm just as she was reaching for her bedchamber door. She turned back to him, but wouldn't look him in the eye. She instead continued to gaze at the floor obstinately, cheeks red with embarrassment. Severus chuckled at her foolishness, and she whipped her head up and glared at him, an angry fire kindling in her red eyes.

She pulled her arm out of Severus' grasp, scowling, and then crossed her arms, staring up at him with as much dignity as she could muster.

"I see nothing amusing about this situation, professor."

Severus' lips twitched a little at the corners, but he quickly got himself under control sufficiently before she noticed. Then an irresistible urge hit him, and he succumbed to it's heady allure.

"You're rather 'cute' when you're angry, my dear."

The fire in Siobheann's eyes blazed brightly, and she turned to stalk away, but Severus took hold of her hand and pulled her back, except that he pulled with a little more strength than he had intended, and Siobheann hurtled into him, bumping her nose on his chest. She pulled away, bringing her hands up to cover her face, and Severus watched, concerned.

"Owww." She moaned, and then she glared up at him. Severus rolled his eyes despite how awkward he felt about hurting her, and he reached up and grasped her hands, pulling them downwards and away from her face. He peered at her nose quickly and noticed nothing out of the ordinary, other than a bit of redness.

"I am sorry. I didn't intend to use quite so much force."

Siobheann turned her eyes up to his again, and suddenly her eyes softened and glowed warmly.

"No harm done, professor."

Severus, not realizing what he was doing, squeezed her hands affectionately.

"You may call me Severus…if you like."

Siobheann stared up at him, and he nearly drowned in her eyes. He tried in vain to resist them. He gave up and sighed.

"Siren."

Siobheann shook her head.

"I'm not doing anything, prof-….Severus."

When she said his name so softly and so shyly, Severus felt a sudden explosion in his chest, and his hands began to tremble once again. He could only stare, transfixed by the depths of her red eyes. Suddenly, his view of them was interrupted when she lowered her eyelids and stretched herself up onto the tips of her toes.

Severus gasped as Siobheann's warm, soft lips pressed against his, and moving of their own accord, his hands held on to hers even more tightly. The shock wore off quickly, and Severus hesitantly returned the kiss, and felt his hands shake even more…

**Interesting developments afoot…**

**Apology to the lovely Wendy Waddles, whom I incorrectly named as Wendy Wobbles. Do forgive me, as I do so appreciate your messages. They are so encouraging. **

**Thank you also to soranada, who has been waiting so patiently for the conclusion of this chapter. I love your enthusiasm.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. Your messages are inspiring. Please keep them coming.**


	17. Chapter 17

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Seventeen, "Unexpected Results"**

Severus woke up the next morning, sighing in regret over the fact that he was awake. He laid there unmoving for a few moments, enjoying the comfortable and contented way he was feeling. He sat up and turned so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, and then just sat there, pondering. It had been quite a night.

After they had kissed, they had just stood there, Siobheann leaning her head on his shoulder, both of their hearts beating fast with shock and something else that neither of them were willing to put a name to.

Then, as suddenly as it had happened, Siobheann was dancing back to her bedchamber and Severus was left standing there, still shocked, wondering what he should do next. He walked back to his own chamber and sat down in a chair, after pouring himself a Firewhiskey.

He sat there for hours, sipping his whiskey and reliving the events of that evening. He could hardly believe that it was real.

She had kissed him. Willingly. He couldn't comprehend it. There had to be some error. Perhaps she'd had too much punch…or it was a rebound thing…there was simply no chance that she actually meant to kiss him. Severus brooded, scowling blackly as he stood and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

As he walked towards the kitchen, he berated himself. He was forty-one, for god's sake, twenty-one years her senior. If anyone suspected even a little of the feelings he had for her, he would be regarded with disgust and pity. A laughingstock. The old, crabbed potions master that dared live under the impression that a beautiful young witch could ever want him. He scowled ever more blackly as he stepped into the kitchen. And then he froze.

Siobheann was seated at the table, wearing track pants and a t-shirt…and an almost fearful look. She turned her eyes up to him, blushing and paling furiously by turns, obviously wanting to say something but not feeling quite brave enough. Severus understood exactly how that felt, for he himself was feeling the exact same way.

He sighed inwardly and turned his back to her as he conjured a cup of tea, feeling too overwrought to make it himself or even summon a house elf. He felt his hands tremble again, and felt slightly annoyed and extremely panicked. The tension in the air was making him feel insane.

What should he do or say to her? He had no clue where to go from this point. She must be absolutely repulsed by him, or ashamed of what happened, to look as wary as she did.

Finally, Severus' self control slipped, and he lightly touched her mind with Leglimency. In her aggravated state, Siobheann's shields let Severus through with no resistance. He advanced with trepidation, but her thoughts practically jumped out at him.

_I should say something, but what? He probably just wants to forget the whole thing. He probably thinks I'm a silly little girl, and not mature enough for him. Or that I'm not strong enough. For god's sake, only a few weeks ago I was lying in a pool of my own blood, waiting for death to take me because I'd been dissapointed. But I didn't see Severus clearly before, I was too busy dreaming about Neville. He is so strong, and although he's not a good man, so to speak, or a particularly kind one, there is something in him that feels right. _

_But he could never want me. He probably thinks of me as a kid or something._

Severus cut the connection abruptly and stared at Siobheann, who at that moment was cradling her head in her hands. He sat down in the chair across from hers and gently pulled her hands away from her face, and then covered them with his own. When she finally looked into his eyes, he spoke.

"Siobheann, I do not regret what happened last night. As a matter of fact, if I ever thought that it would happen, I would've allowed myself to think about it. I only hope that you do not feel negatively about it at all.

I have…feelings for you. I respect you, I hold you in very high esteem, and I … care for you. Siobheann, I cannot give you poems or woo you in the typical manner…I am simply not that kind of man. But I am the kind of man that would protect you, and challenge you from time to time, and would never hurt you intentionally."

Severus looked deeply into her eyes, and saw in their depths a thousand conflicting emotions, all battling for dominance. He hastily continued, wanting to make his meaning clear and hopefully set her mind at ease.

"This is all very sudden, but I do not want things to become awkward between us. I value your friendship.

If you should so choose, I would gladly fill whatever role you see me in, just to have a continuing part of your life. I would accept anything you could give me and prize it as a rare and unexpected gift.

But if you choose to leave this incident behind us and act like it never happened, I would do my best to come to terms with it. I would direct my care for you towards a more … suitable avenue. You would never lack at least one very loyal friend, and my only demand would be that you never settle for anything less than what you truly need and deserve.

It is your decision to make, but I promise that no matter what you should decide, I will always be here, and if it's time that you need, I am willing to wait. Forever, if need be. But if you must know what is in my…heart, I would hope that you wouldn't leave me waiting for too long."

With that, Severus rose and began to stalk into the sitting room, wanting to leave Siobheann with some space to think.

A few steps away from the table, and suddenly he was bowled over by Siobheann, who had tackled him. He sat up, tangled up with Siobheann, and turned to look at her, hitching up his left eyebrow.

"What the deuce are you about, miss? Tackling me like that. You've fairly knocked the wind out of me with your impetuousness."

Siobheann looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears and lips trembling. Severus feared the worst, but then she smiled, and then promptly broke into helpless laughter, tears falling down her face.

"I am so sorry, Severus. I truly only meant to stop you from walking away but I tripped on Richard." She looked up at him shyly.

Severus glanced over and noticed the beast sitting nearby with a rather smug expression on its face. It was gloating. Severus sneered at the cat, who was completely unaffected.

_Sometimes fate needs a little shove, human. Just go with it, as the students say. I approve._

_More like a roadblock, beast. And as for your approval, I don't need it._

Severus smirked at the cat and returned his gaze to Siobheann, who immediately became flustered.

"Severus, I want you to stay here. With me. Please. I am so sorry for everything I've put you-"

Severus interrupted by leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he gently stroked the tears away from her cheeks and smirked at her, eyes smoldering.

"It is in the past. Leave it there. Besides, the only thing you should be apologizing about right now is the bruises I am sure to find on myself after your attack. Brutal woman."

Siobheann grinned, all of her previous shyness vanishing.

"You would have me apologize for that? Then perhaps I should simply go fetch a time turner so that I could just stay seated comfortably at the table, as opposed to getting all messy from falling with a man that can't handle a gentle little quidditch tackle."

"Is that all that was? I felt like I was being trampled by a giant!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Oh, I am not even going there, so don't even try, miss. I cannot stand all the little mind games you females play on us unsuspecting, innocent males."

Siobheann snorted and then put her hands on her hips and glowered at him. But her lips twitched, and she fell to laughing again. Severus raised his eyebrows at her, and she continued to laugh helplessly. Severus rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Silly girl," he said, and gently pushed a few red curls away from her face.

They sat there for nearly an hour, alternating between gazing at one another and arguing about some potions ingredient or other. Albus gazed down at them from his portrait, eyes twinkling and creasing at the corners with an expression of joy and love on his face. He turned and left, to travel to his other portrait and tell Minerva, and the residents of the dungeons were left in peace, to enjoy each other's company and to find something new to argue about.

That evening, as they entered the Great Hall together, the only indication they gave that anything was different was that Severus now called Siobheann 'dear' occasionally, and Siobheann was obviously happy and content.

Severus had felt apprehensive about letting their colleagues see their connection, and was relieved when Siobheann stated that she didn't want to all of a sudden arrive to dinner holding hands like a couple of teenagers. However, when they sat down at the table, the other teachers either smiled at them or continued the business of eating without so much as a glance.

Finally when dinner was finished, Siobheann leaned over and murmured something to Severus. Severus' face assumed a smug expression immediately. Minerva leaned in, anxious to hear what was being said.

"Of course I am the one that told your students about Levicorpus. It was, after all, a rather great achievement of mine. I wouldn't want any inspired spell crafters to live without an example to look up to."

"Augh, I knew it! Severus, my fifth years have been tormenting the first years with it ever since! What if one of them got hurt?"

"Nonsense, woman. If they've gotten as far as their fifth year they should be able to properly execute the spell without dropping anyone…and the first years could use some toughening up anyway. It's good for their character."

Siobheann rolled her eyes and Severus rose and offered her his arm. They strode from the Great Hall silently, with many pairs of eyes following their progress. Finally, the moment that the two Potions masters were out of sight, the whole Hall erupted into whispers, as everyone discussed the new development excitedly.

That night, Severus and Siobheann sat by the fire, Severus in his favorite chair and Siobheann at his feet, both reading contentedly. Every once in a while Siobheann would reach up and squeeze Severus' hand, or Severus would gently stroke a curl of Siobheann's hair. They continued like that for hours, and Severus was enjoying the atmosphere, when suddenly Siobheann gasped as if she'd just had ice water poured on her. Severus looked down at her, puzzled.

"What is it?"

Siobheann pointed at the tapestry. The lion and snake were gone. In their places were two birds. The first was a brilliant golden phoenix, its plumage glowing and shimmering, drawing the eye in. The other was a black phoenix, its feathers tipped with silver and green. The two birds perched beside each other on a branch, foreheads touching.

Siobheann reached up and clasped Severus' hand, and they sat like that, just gazing at the tapestry, feeling a great hope for the future ahead.

It was Severus who broke the silence.

"Mine looks rather like a raven, don't you think? I must say that is infinitely preferable to a bat."

Siobheann laughed softly.

"The beak is just about right, I guess. And I never thought you were batlike in any way."

Severus glared.

"Don't think I didn't notice that little jibe, wench. You're lucky I'm exhausted and not very likely to make you pay for that remark."

They finally rose and walked towards their chambers. They paused in the hall and gazed into each other's eyes again, and Siobheann stepped into his arms. Then they separated and made their way towards their own chambers.

"Good night, Siobheann."

"Good night, Severus. See you in the morning."

**Thank you for all the messages I received this week, asking for a new chapter. Your excitement about the story is really charging my batteries, so to speak. I am feeling more inspired than ever, and it means the world to me to know that my story has made you laugh, or cry, or just feel happy or sad. This is a learning process for me, and you are all making it go so smoothly. Please keep those reviews coming!**


	18. Chapter 18

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Eighteen, "Surprises"**

Severus grumbled and shook his head as he read the card in his hand. He knew it was a mistake, letting Lucius find out about his relationship with Siobheann. It had only been a month, and they were taking things very slowly, but he had found himself telling Lucius about it before realizing what he was doing. Lucius had congratulated him, looking rather smug, and now here, a week later, he'd had the nerve to invite them to dinner at the Manor.

Siobheann rolled her eyes and took the card from his hand, quickly reading it before Severus start complaining. But she was too late.

"Siobheann, why did I have to tell Lucius about us so soon? I should have known that he'd do something like this, just so he could satisfy his curiosity. I despise him."

Siobheann looked at him with an exasperated smile.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Severus. It's just dinner, and we both know that you don't truly despise Lucius. You simply get annoyed with him whenever he forces you to act like a human being."

"What are you implying by that? I promise that the rumors about me being a vampire are all lies, my dear. I'd be utterly ridiculous as one anyways. Now they're saying that vampires sparkle, and if that's true, I want no part of it."

"Severus, it won't kill you to have dinner and visit with civilized people. And besides that, I heard that Albus and Minerva are plotting some sort of Valentine's party for that exact evening, and this is the perfect excuse to miss it. Flitwick is plotting the decorations as we speak."

"Oh god, sign the card, woman. Of all the things I hate, Valentine's is right up there with the Dark Lord and the color pink."

Siobheann smirked as she penned a quick reply and tied it to the owl's leg. As it flew away, she patted Severus' shoulder and left the room. She had a new potion that she was itching to try. Severus, left alone at the table, scowled.

"Damn woman. She'll be the death of me yet."

Still, he had to smile a little as he thought about the past month. Nothing had changed, really. They had fallen into a nice routine together and they still had little debates now and then, and occasionally a full out argument, which they would both enjoy before one of them stomped off to their room.

They were still sleeping in separate bedrooms, and actually hadn't gone much further than kissing either. Severus suspected that Siobheann was a virgin, but he didn't feel quite up to asking her about it, and he wanted her to feel that she wouldn't be pressured into anything she wasn't ready for. He was simply enjoying being with her and connecting with her. It was enough at this point that he could hold her, and kiss her, and tell her how much he cared for her. For the first time in his life, he was letting his guard down, and as unnerving as it was at times, it was proving to be quite rewarding.

Finally, he stood up again and entered the sitting room, where he happily buried himself in the rest of Tanis Ashworth's very interesting book. He would have to discuss his ambition to meet her with Siobheann some time. Not yet though.

On Valentine's Day, Severus and Siobheann wrapped themselves in their best winter cloaks and snuck out of the castle before anyone was awake. They had managed to decline Minerva's invitation to Hogwarts' Valentine's dinner, but they weren't taking any chances, and had even turned Albus' portrait towards the wall the night before.

They ventured out onto the grounds, carefully avoiding Hagrid, who was heading towards the castle, and left the castle behind at a steady pace. Finally, when they were off school grounds, they Apparated to Diagon Alley, where they spent their morning book shopping. After they ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, Siobheann expressed a desire for some new robes, so Severus rolled his eyes as he sat inside Madam Puddifoot's, while Siobheann tried robe after robe. After much grumbling from Severus over the wait, Siobheann purchased a few robes, and then they sent the things they bought back to their quarters with the Owl Office.

Severus looked down at Siobheann with one upraised eyebrow and offered her his arm solemnly.

"I suppose we cannot procrastinate any longer, my dear. Let's get this torture over with."

Siobheann smacked him in the shoulder, laughing, before she took his arm, and then they Apparated again to the gates of Malfoy Manor. As they strolled towards the large dwelling, Siobheann squeezed Severus' hand, and when he glanced over at her, he was surprised to see that she was pale and obviously nervous. He squeezed her hand back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, they don't typically roll out the rack and the manacles until around eleven, and I intend to leave at ten. Besides, if you simply tell Narcissa about the eternity you spent shopping for robes you don't really need, that should be conversation enough for you two for the entire visit."

Siobheann scowled at Severus, who was grinning down at her, and that was the moment that Lucius and Narcissa chose to open the door. Lucius chuckled as he reached out to assist Siobheann out of her cloak.

"My my Severus, it would seem that you've managed to find the one woman in all England that isn't terrified of you. Congratulations."

Siobheann looked up at Lucius and seemed to decide to be herself with him.

"Scotland, actually, if you don't mind. I was born in Inverness."

They stared at one another for a good long moment, and then Lucius threw back his head and laughed.

"By god, Severus, she's alright! Come in, my dear, you are most welcome here."

Severus scowled at Lucius, and Narcissa stepped forward and put her arm around Siobheann's shoulder, leading her away from the men.

"Try not to mind Lucius too much, Siobheann. He's been saying for years that Severus would meet his match someday, and I'm afraid the excitement must have gone to his head. Anyways, come with me. We'll go to the sitting room and have something to drink before dinner, and let the men catch up. I for one am so relieved to have someone to talk to about anything other than quidditch, business, or politics."

The two women walked away, chatting enthusiastically, and Severus watched Siobheann leave with surprise. He wasn't expecting her to step up to the occasion like that, and he was impressed. He however recovered quickly and turned to Lucius, eyebrow arching dangerously high.

"We need to talk."

Dinner passed with no incident, other than Siobheann and Lucius establishing a comfortable aquaintance, mostly consisting of verbal sparring, and Narcissa became a fast friend. Severus continued to marvel as Siobheann held her own and obviously enjoyed herself. When they left, at ten thirty, Severus rested his arm on Siobheann's shoulder and pulled her in close for a moment.

"You did well. I was proud of you. The Malfoy's aren't always the easiest people to get to know, but they definitely were taken with you. I have a feeling we'll be recieving more such invitations in the future."

Siobheann wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I enjoyed the evening. Narcissa is lovely, and Lucius is alright once you make him see that you're not a weakling. I think we should return the favour and have them for dinner at the castle."

Severus turned and stared down at her with mock horror etched on his face.

"Oh gods, Siobheann, Narcissa has turned you into a social butterfly. Now I'll never have any peace! Lucius warned me it would be like this. I suppose now you'll be hanging a calendar on the wall and scolding me when I forget things?"

Siobheann punched him, drawing a started 'oof!' out of him, and when they stood outside the gates of Hogwarts, she kept her grip on him, which pleased him to no end.

"Yes, and I will also be taking you to get some new dress robes. You can't wear the same robes to everything we attend, you know."

Later that evening, after Siobheann had trudged off to bed, Severus sat, deep in thought, near the roaring fire he'd started when they got home.

They had managed to sneak back into their own quarters with no difficulty, and Severus had even managed to hand out a detention to a second year Gryffindor that was out after curfew. Siobheann had only rolled her eyes, not even bothering to scold him this time.

They had sat by the fire, sipping Firewhiskey and talking, and it had been nice and companionable. They had their spats now and then, being so similar in nature, but for the most part things were nice and quiet. But something had unsettled him tonight. They had discussed the future…their future.

Siobheann had offered for him to join her in her bedchamber tonight. Severus had been a bit surprised but not displeased. He had heard himself tell her to go ahead and that he would join her later, and now he felt his hands tremble slightly. He was by no means a virgin, but she was not just any witch, and he wanted to do things properly.

He stood and walked to his own chamber, where he removed his robes and replaced them with pajama pants and a t-shirt, black of course. He walked down to hall and stood outside Siobheann's door for a good five minutes, hands trembling and mind racing frantically. Finally, he drew up his courage and opened the door.

There lay Siobheann, in her usual track pants and a long sleeved shirt, sleeping peacefully. With her makeup charmed away and her hair loose, she looked so fragile and beautiful that he could only stand there watching her, his heartbeat the only sound he could hear.

He sat down on the bed and then laid beside her, feeling as if he would have a heart attack if he couldn't calm down. Siobheann rolled over, in her sleep, and wrapped her arms around his arm, sighing contentedly.

"I love you, Severus."

Severus' eyes shot open in shock. She loved him. He believed her instantly, knowing that she wasn't the type of woman that said things flippantly. He felt as if his heart would burn up completely as he felt a few tears course down his cheeks. It was the first time in his whole life to hear those words. Catching a somewhat ragged breath, Severus whispered back.

"I love you too."

Severus, laying on his back, smiled and brushed a curl away from her face before rolling over slightly and kissing her forehead. Nothing would take her away from him now.

He gave their future some more thought as he lay there, listening to her steady and peaceful breathing.

It was too soon, of course, but if he could somehow go to London for a while without her noticing, he believed that the Prince family ring was in his vault somewhere. He could have it cleaned and the settings refurbished. And then, when the time was right, he could give it to her.

Severus hadn't thought of marrying anyone ever. Not even Lily. This was something completely new to him, and he couldn't imagine how he would go about it. He played a few scenarios over in his head, but none of them seemed to fit, most of them being too old fashioned or too undignified.

Finally, he thought of something, and smiled a little in the darkness. It would be perfect, and since it was still so soon, he would have plenty of time to work on it. He fell asleep with plans and visions streaming through his mind, and hardly noticed when Richard jumped onto the bed and curled up at the foot of it, a smug cat look on his round face.


	19. Chapter 19

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Nineteen, "Dearest"**

Winter finally melted away around April, and the grounds of Hogwarts were washed clean with the typical rainstorms, and then everything burst into a vital, almost blinding green in May. Students were becoming anxious about revision and OWLs and NEWTs, and teachers were looking forward to having a break.

Siobheann had handed out homework mercilessly, much to Severus' amusement and the students' dismay. One night, as Siobheann sat at her desk, busily writing out and using a duplicating charm on some prep tests, Severus snuck up on her and laid a hand on one of her shoulders, causing her to jump in surprise and scream. Severus chuckled as Siobheann turned to face him, scowling.

"Now, now, darling, you know it's not a good idea to let yourself get worked up over anything during exam time. As it is, even I think you might be working them just a little too much. But do continue, I find it wonderfully amusing, and the halls have been so quiet lately."

Siobheann narrowed her eyes and jabbed his chest with her index finger.

"Nobody is failing this Potions class, Severus. They will be prepared for it even if I have to imperius them. There's nothing wrong with being prepared."

"Don't let Minerva hear that part about imperiusing them. Unfortunately, it is still illegal to use curses of any sort, let alone unforgiveable, on students. Anyways, I only came to let you know that I had the house elves deliver dinner to our quarters, and I would like you to stop acting like that insufferable Miss Granger and come live a normal life for a while."

"This coming from the man who lived as a double spy for roughly half of his lifetime? That's rich. And don't even begin to let yourself think that you'll get away with that Granger crack, dear. I'm simply building up an appropriate punishment for you."

Severus patiently escorted Siobheann away from the classroom without hexing or dragging her out, and poured her a glass of wine once she was seated. Through dinner, Severus would not allow her to mention the students or exams or anything teaching related. Siobheann protested, but he did not allow her to sway him. Finally, he held up a hand, silently asking her to stop.

"Siobheann, you've been working far too hard. You will finish your preparations for your students on Friday, and then you and I are going to spend a weekend away from Hogwarts, and we'll return on Sunday night. I've made all the arragements."

"Without consulting me? Severus, that's hardly fair. We're supposed to communicate."

"I am communicating. And forget all that silly tripe you've read in Witch Weekly, Siobheann. There is nothing wrong with a man surprising his love with a weekend away, and in fact if you were to tell any other female about it, you'd be the focus of alot of envy. We can communicate about other things, such as the fact that you're losing weight and becoming pale from overworking yourself."

"This from the man that makes the castle ghosts look like a poster for pepper up potion."

Severus groaned and took Siobheann's hands in his.

"I care about you. Please let me do this for you. I'll admit, I wouldn't be adverse to getting out of here either. And I promise that if you allow me to take care of you, I will accompany you to the year end party that I overheard you and Minerva discussing."

Siobheann suddenly smiled mischieviously, and while Severus felt the beginnings of foreboding, she circled around behind him and hugged him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Only if you promise to wear something other than black."

Then she skipped away to continue working. Severus scowled for a moment, and realizing that she'd managed to turn things around on him, he roared after her.

"Damnit, woman! I'm the one doing the bargaining here, not you!"

He sighed and retreated to the sitting room to confirm his weekend plans, determined that this wouldn't be the last time they discussed it.

Finally, the weekend arrived. Siobheann walked back to her quarters after the last student left her classroom, and found Severus standing at the door with two reduced weekend bags, one of which she immediately recognized as her own. Both her eyebrows rose into her hairline as she regarded him.

"How did you know that I'd already packed?"

"Siobheann, just because I haven't been involved with anyone for a while does not mean that I don't know the habits women have. If I'm correct, you packed this bag yesterday and changed the contents twice as your mood dictated."

Siobheann rolled her eyes and snatched the bag from him.

"Three times," she grumbled as she stomped away. Severus took a few long strides and gently took hold of her arm.

"We're not going that way, my dear."

Siobheann reddened as she realized that she was heading towards their secret exit out of the castle. Severus said nothing, but smirked as he offered her his arm. They exited the castle grounds a few moments later, and Apparated. When Siobheann opened her eyes, she gasped.

Before her was the most wild place she had ever been. They were obviously in the Highlands somewhere, but she didn't know exactly where. She spotted a sprawling stone house, in which direction Severus seemed to be leading her. He explained as they walked towards it.

"This was my grandfather's retreat. There is a generous library here, the elves stay mostly hidden and are grouchy creatures that say nothing, and it is quiet and secluded. The areas around are quite beautiful and the air is good."

Siobheann said nothing in response, still recovering from her surprise. As they entered the house, which was simply but tastefully furnished, she finally ventured to speak.

"It's perfect, Severus. I am sorry I gave you such a hard time about everything. I'm sure this will be wonderful."

Severus smirked as they unpacked their bags in the master suite.

"So I take it you won't be needing the file of parchments that I removed from your bag?"

Siobheann blushed deeply. She had snuck a few bits of work with her, in the hopes that she could work on it whenever he wasn't watching. Then she punched Severus in the arm lightly, a mock scowl on her face, and he pulled her into his arms without another word.

The weekend flew by quickly, with the two going for long walks, during which they would alternate between deep discussions and thoughtful silences, or sitting by the fire at night, reading. Siobheann got a healthy rose into her cheeks, and Severus' skin finally saw a bit of sun. They packed their bags on Sunday evening, and Severus surprised Siobheann by sending them back to Hogwarts ahead of them with an owl.

"We were only going to Apparate, Severus. Why send the bags ahead?"

Severus smiled at her mildly, feeling excited and agitated at the same time.

"We won't be having dinner here, Siobheann. I thought me might walk part of the way, since the evening is rather pleasant."

They left the house and walked along for an hour, deep into the forest that bordered the barren grounds of the retreat, and finally they stopped, and Siobheann could only stand and stare.

In among the trees there was an old fashioned wrought iron table that had been grown over slightly with ivy, and the setting sun shone softly through the trees with a golden light. Severus seated her in one of the chairs and smiled as he unpacked a simple outdoor dinner and a bottle of wine. When they had finished eating, Severus vanished everything and then pulled a package out of one of the pockets in his robes. He glanced up at Siobheann nervously and handed it to her.

"I acquired this earlier this week, and wanted to wait until the right time to give it to you. I think you will find it to your satisfaction."

Siobheann unwrapped the white paper and black ribbon around it, and gasped as she gazed down on the beautiful leather cover of the book she and Severus had been working on together since his recovery.

**Advanced Potions Making, Volume XXIX, New Potions and Methods by Siobheann Dewar and Severus Snape.**

Siobheann smiled up at Severus happily, and as the moonlight shone through the trees, flooding her enormous eyes with light, Severus found himself completely enchanted by her. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"Oh Severus, it's perfect. All of this is perfect. Thank you."

She rose and walked over to him on tiptoe. She bent and softly kissed him, and he responded tenderly. He rose, and held her for a few moments before seating her in his chair.

"I'm not quite finished yet, Siobheann. You may not think this is so perfect once I'm through, but I'm afraid it's the best I can do."

He knelt down in the grass and took hold of her hand gently. Then, gazing up into her eyes, he drew a small black box out of his breast pocket and opened it. Siobheann suddenly took a deep breath, and a few tears fell from her eyes, which shone down tenderly at Severus. Severus stared at her for a long moment, completely lost in her, and then remembered himself. He solemnly composed himself and began the speech he'd been rehearsing for the past week.

"Siobheann, I realize that the time has not been long that we have been together, and despite my advanced age, which you have gracefully not mentioned too often, I am not experienced in these matters and have much to learn.

However, over the time that I have known you, I have come to know a most extraordinary woman. A beautiful, kind, and brilliant woman, but also one that I can trust with my thoughts and esteem, and a woman that I could love.

I think a small part of me was ready for this the first moment I laid eyes on you, despite the fact that you looked like the perfect Gryffindor princess and acted like a perfect harridan whilst taking care of me. But of course I am the bat of the dungeons and have a terrible reputation that is mostly true, so I suppose we are rather even.

The point is, I am ready for this. As I mentioned when we began courting, I will never be the perfect man, fresh from the pages of a novel. I am middle aged, and harsh, and I take everything very seriously. But I also take you seriously. I will challenge you, and encourage you, and most importantly, I will love you, even if I never say so quite as often as you need to hear.

Dearest, I am already yours, eternally and completely, and being a man, I don't like fuss, but you, being a woman, seem to thrive on it. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The ring shone softly in the moonlight, which washed over them both. It was a very old fashioned silver ring, set rather ornately around a large opal. Severus had been carrying it around in his pocket for months. Siobheann lightly touched it, and continued to look into Severus' eyes, her earlier tears flowing anew with every word he had said. Finally, she breathed softly and responded.

"Yes."

With that simple word, Severus slowly and solemnly placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her hand gently. They embraced, and then Severus led her away, and they walked...until they were on the grounds of Hogwarts. Siobheann looked up at her fiancee, realization setting in.

"We were in the forbidden forest?"

Severus smiled.

"It is a secret of mine. I often went to that spot to think. It was there that I resolved to take care of you, no matter what happened between us. It just so happens that the retreat is only about two hours' walk away from Hogwarts."

She matched his smile as she looked up at him, and then they returned to the castle, each giving the other's hand a gentle squeeze at the same time. They chuckled softly, but then stopped short when they entered their corridor, to find Minerva waiting for them. Severus rolled his eyes and Siobheann blushed. Minerva cut to the point.

"Am I correct to assume that there will be a wedding?"


	20. Chapter 20

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Twenty, "Foreboding"**

Severus scowled as he and Siobheann strolled through the crowds in Diagon Alley. Siobheann herself normally hated crowds, but this was not a typical shopping day: today, they were going to purchase their wedding bands, and she was too excited to notice how pressed they were, and thus Severus had to content himself with sneering at pedestrians and watching them flee.

They passed by the flashy front and dazzling displays of Cerce's Magical Jewels, and instead finally reached the older, quieter part of the Alley, where Severus nodded in satisfaction at a sparsely elegant storefront with an old fashioned sign. The Prince family had always dealt exclusively with Chimera, and he wanted the best for Siobheann.

When they stepped inside, the shopkeeper, Gilbert MacRae, a fiery Scot who had done the restorative work to Siobheann's engagement ring, stepped forwards and bowed deeply.

"Pleasure to meet again, Master Snape. Am I to assume that this glorious creature is your fiancee?"

Severus nodded quietly, and Gilbert immediately fell to exclaiming over Siobheann in Gaelic, and then chuckled when she answered in equally perfect Gaelic. Severus was slightly surprised, never having heard her use the language before, but was beginning to tire of the shopkeeper's obvious enjoyment of his fiancee's company.

"Mr. MacRae, we were wondering if we might have a look at what you have available in wedding bands."

Gilbert smiled and quickly bowed towards Siobheann before dissapearing into the back room. He emerged five minutes later, laden down heavily with ring trays.

"These are our finest, not a single alloy among them. Pure silver every last one. I assumed that you would want silver, to match the engagement ring, but if you want to see what I have in gold, speak the word and I'll fetch them."

Gold wasn't such a big deal in the wizarding world as it was for Muggles. Wizards had always held gold jewelry in suspicion, due to charlatans that crafted Leprechaun gold and sold it to unsuspecting witches and wizards, and even Muggles on occasion. Besides, Gold, being so heavy, tended to impede the flow of wandless magic.

"You are correct, Mr. MacRae. Silver is exactly what we were looking for."

They looked at all of the rings there, and had set aside two nice designs to review later, when suddenly Severus saw the perfect set.

The bands were delicately etched in an elaborate pattern of celtic knotwork, and unless you really focused your eyes on them properly, you would completely miss the runes inscribed right into the knots. Severus quickly translated, and found himself feeling even more satisfied.

_My Eternity, Bound In Yours_

Severus eyed Siobheann, who was still looking at each set carefully. When her eyes fell on the knotted bands, she looked closer, and then gasped almost inaudibly when she found and translated the runes. She turned her head to look at Severus, and blushed when she found his eyes already on her. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, not noticing Gilbert's eyes twinkling at them. Severus nodded, and then turned his gaze to the shopkeeper, who instantly composed his face into its usual business expression.

Ten minutes later, they exited the store, rings tucked into Severus' robes, and began to make their way to the Leaky Cauldron, from where they intended to floo back to Hogwarts, to meet Minerva for some wedding planning. Siobheann tucked her hand into Severus' as they walked along, and he missed sneering at a few people in his satisfaction. But then a wizard stopped, holding out his hand to Severus and smiling.

"Ah, Severus, it's been so long."

Severus frowned deeply at the man, completely unable to recall who he was. There was something about him, an air that was familiar, and yet he could not place the man. So he hooked up an eyebrow and sneered at the man as he swept by, pulling Siobheann with him as gently as he was able to. She protested as she danced along at his side, skipping in her attempt to keep up.

"Severus, what's wrong? He was just being friendly. Is he someone you know?"

Severus didn't pause even then, and they continued along, pushing through the crowds. Finally, as they entered the Cauldron, he answered her.

"I do not know, Siobheann. Until I do know, we will do everything in our power to keep a low profile. There was something I did not trust about him, and I will not have you near anything or anyone that I do not trust. Do you understand?"

Siobheann simply nodded, eyes wide, and they flooed back to their quarters at Hogwarts, where they ate a simple dinner before meeting with Minerva, who immediately wrapped an arm around Siobheann's shoulders and pulled her into the headmistress' office, and at the same time blocking Severus' way.

"Now, laddie, you know this is a woman's territory. You can come back for Siobheann later, if you would like."

Severus heard a sudden burst of female voices and laughter, and immediately agreed that he would find something more to his liking to keep him busy. As he turned to leave, Narcissa popped her head out the doorway and smiled regally down at Severus.

"Why don't you go see what Lucius is up to, Severus? No doubt you have all kinds of work that you're thinking of doing right now, but I know he would enjoy some male company, since Draco is hardly ever around these days."

Severus nodded curtly and swept down the staircase and away from the silly women, and used the floo to Malfoy Manor, where he found Lucius seated by the fire, nursing a large snifter of brandy. Before Lucius could greet him, Severus stalked over to the pensieve in the corner and extracted the memory of the man he'd encountered in the alley. That finished, he motioned for Lucius to look inside, which the older man did without question. When Lucius emerged five minutes later, Severus was seated in one of the chairs by the fire, fists clenched. He whipped his glance to Lucius' face as he seated himself.

"Do you recognize him? I thought I did, but I can't remember from where, and I felt a deep sense of danger the moment I laid eyes on him."

Lucius peered up at him, a steely look in his eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't know, Severus. You were gone for three years, and the Prophet kept it all hushed up, even when they were sent an anonymous tip from yours truly, among others."

Lucius drained the last of his glass, grimacing. He set the glass down and clasped his hands, which were shaking. Finally, he continued.

"After the fall of the dark lord, very few of us gave evidence, but most of the Death Eaters that refused to turn others in were sent to Azkaban. All but one. The man you encountered today was none other that Antonin Dolohov."

Severus drew in a rasping breath, and his hands too began to shake. Dolohov had always strove against Severus, always coming so close to discovering Severus' double dealings and discrediting him whenever possible, forever attempting and almost succeeding in the end to have him killed.

Of all the wizards in the world, the only ones Severus had ever feared were Voldemort and Dolohov. Voldemort for the obvious reasons, and Dolohov for the pure insanity that gleamed in his eyes.

Severus had always performed his duties, and felt a grim satisfaction with some of the killings; he was by no means a fake. But Dolohov had always rivalled even Bellatrix for bloodlust, greed, and maniac. Dolohov had no inhibitions and respected nothing. Severus shook his head and then rested it in his hands. He groaned.

"How could he have changed so, that not even his voice gave him away? For god's sake, Lucius, he saw Siobheann! He reached out like an old friend would. Who knows what he could be planning...and he's running free!"

Lucius' face seemed to turn grey suddenly. He replied with a hushed, shaking voice, suddenly sounding every bit as old as his nearly fifty years.

"He eluded the grasp of the Aurors and fled to Muggle London, and by the time we'd alerted the Muggle Prime Minister, he had managed to have extensive Muggle medic procedures done...I believe it was called surgery. None the less, he returned with a new face and even a new voice, thus expending none of his own energy or power on a glamour or transfiguration.

He has been identified under that guise, but somehow eludes our grasp even now, appearing at random times, but only once or twice a year. There is a constant search for him, but we cannot find where he is hiding. However, there have been attacks on those of us who have turned to the Light, and now that you have so miraculously been restored to us, I believe he must be making his move."

Severus groaned, burying his ashen face in his hands for a moment. Then he rose abruptly, wrapping his cloak around himself hastily.

"I must apologize, Lucius. I must return to Hogwarts and take the necessary protective measures and also put the faculty on alert, without startling Siobheann. I will not have her peace disrupted by this fool."

And with that he took the floo back to their quarters, where Siobheann was just entering, cheeks flushed and eyes shining happily. Severus rapidly composed his face as she rushed to give him a hug.

"Oh, Severus, I had the most wonderful time. Narcissa had all the latest magazines for me, and we got so much done. The girls really are wonderful." She gazed up at him for a moment and frowned.

"Severus, what's wrong? And don't tell me there isn't anything wrong. I know you better than to believe that the look on your face is from annoyance at how late I am."

Severus grimaced and led Siobheann to one of the chairs near the fire, seating himself in the opposite chair and taking her hands in his.

"Siobheann, the man we met in the Alley today is one of the most dangerous wizards I have ever met. He has attacked many lately, and I believe we may become his next targets if we are not prudent. I want you to stay here at all times, never leave Hogwarts. Is that understood? And in the meantime, I think it would be wise to begin practicing magical combat as much as we can, in case the castle's defenses fail. Please do as I ask, dearest."

Siobheann nodded quietly, then squeezed his hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I trust you, Severus."

Severus stood, pulling Siobheann to her feet, and drew her into his arms. He rested his head on her chin and stroked her hair, murmuring comforting words to her.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Later that evening, when Siobheann had gone to bed, Severus went to the headmistress' office to have a word with Albus where Siobheann couldn't hear. He seated himself tiredly and turned his eyes upwards to the portrait of his old leader.

"Albus, it would seem that Dolohov has somehow eluded the Aurors, and he intends to make myself his next target. I discussed it with Lucius this evening. I plan to keep watch over Siobheann at all times, invisibly so that she does not feel like I am smothering her. But I also need somewhere that I can coach her in magical combat, in case there is something, anything that she has not yet learnt."

Albus' eyes clouded with concern, and his face, though eternally the same age now, seemed to become a little older.

"Certainly, Severus. You must do whatever it takes to keep her safe. But will you consider taking the necessary measures to have the same done for each of the faculty members? The students' safety is our first priority."

Severus nodded.

"Of course, Albus. I will do as you have asked."

Severus went in search of somewhere to practice, when he bumped into Neville at the bottom of the winding staircase. Neville didn't shake as he used to do, but instead looked directly into Severus' eyes.

"You could use the room of battle, sir. I don't expect Siobheann told you about it, but those of us who had fought in the war created another hidden room, much like the room of requirement which is still open to students, but it is for wizards of age only. It can be found by passing near the Ravenclaw dorms and taking a sharp left into the last corridor. On your way, you must think of the danger facing you, and the room will supply what you'll need.

This may be forward of me, sir, but if I may venture, when Harry left to hunt for horcruxes, I was the one who led Dumbledore's Army. I could help instruct the faculty, so that you are freed up to keep an eye out. I know there is none better than yourself to protect anyone here."

Severus couldn't help but respect Neville for the way he addressed him and so he nodded his thanks and continued on his way, determined to find the room of battle and begin preparing tonight...


	21. Chapter 21

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Dear readers,**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to post a new chapter. Things have been very hectic here, in planning my own wedding as well as Siobheann's, and work is keeping me busy along with a few other things that demand my time. But my thoughts have often been with you, and I have thought about this chapter often. I promise I will not wait so long next time. I am getting married in 34 days. Wish me luck, and please review!**

**Chapter Twenty-One, "Kicked Out"**

The next few months passed without incident, fortunately. The students left for their summer holidays, and the teachers practiced magical defense every night before dinner. Then, exhausted physically and mentally, they would all trudge into the great hall and eat dinner in near silence. Typically, the evening ended quietly, and Siobheann and Severus would stroll back to their quarters, arm in arm, and conclude the evening by reading companionably by the fire, or by engaging in either a quiet discussion or more often a fiery debate over some subject or other. It was a comfortable routine, and both enjoyed it. Their wedding was a week away, but there wasn't alot of fuss. It simply wasn't their way.

The faculty of Hogwarts had set up a double night patrol, and it was Severus' night to patrol with Neville. He had grown to tolerate the younger man, who spoke little and did not try to befriend him. Severus did not approve of forced comradeship in any form, and so did not engage Neville in conversation if it wasn't absolutely necessary. They would simply walk through the halls in complete silence, and when it was time to let the next pair take over, they would simply nod to one another and head their separate ways. It was a very tolerable arrangement.

Tonight, as he finally turned down the corridor to the dungeons, Severus was looking forward to climbing into bed and sleeping off the exhaustion he was feeling. He had worked with Siobheann on magical defense privately for about an hour before night patrol, and he was tired in every conceivable way. As he turned the doorknob, he anticipated the nice hot shower he would enjoy before allowing himself to rest with his beloved. But he was to be dissapointed.

The moment he opened the door, he knew something was wrong. Light shone out into the hallway, and he could hear the sounds of feminine chatter and laughter. As he closed the door behind him, his face twisted into his typical sneer. If there was anything he truly despised, it was female nonsense. He couldn't imagine how he was hearing the things he heard. Siobheann simply wasn't the type. This was more Narcissa's type of thing.

At that thought, Severus suddenly felt a chill realization, and just as his mind was articulating that realization, Narcissa suddenly rounded the corner, nearly barreling over him. She halted and instead of cowering as any other woman would, she stood her ground and tightly smiled with amusement, as Siobheann followed a little behind. Severus glanced over at Siobheann and hooked up an eyebrow. His fiancee merely gave him a helpless look before Narcissa interrupted the moment.

"Severus, surely someone has told you by now that the groom is traditionally sent away from the bride for the week before the wedding, so that she can plan and prepare in peace. I will be staying with Siobheann, so she'll be perfectly safe, and you can go keep Lucius company at the Manor, and you shall see Siobheann soon enough at the wedding."

Severus rolled his eyes and strode to his bedchamber, where he summoned a few robes and enough books and work to keep himself occupied. He knew better than to argue with Narcissa when she went on a mission like this. He knew that she and Siobheann had gotten rather friendly, and he didn't want to cut Siobheann off from the company of other witches...and he really didn't want to be around to hear female foolishness. It would be best to make his escape now, and quickly. But he would miss Siobheann during the next few days. He scowled as he gently kissed Siobheann on the forehead and bade her goodnight before taking the headmistress' floo to Malfoy Manor.

As he strolled through the hallways in search of Lucius, Severus reflected on Narcissa a bit. She truly was a regal witch, pureblood through and through and very intelligent, but she could be infernally girlish sometimes. He was more than happy to get away from her when that particular trait showed, and he hoped that none of it would rub off on Siobheann in his absence. He tried to imagine Siobheann being girly, and the image his powerful imagination supplied made him shudder and roll his eyes.

Few knew or suspected it, but Narcissa was in fact about eight years older than Lucius. It had taken Lucius a good three years to convince Narcissa to be bonded to him, and even then she had been hesitant to do so for fear of gossip. When she was finally convinced that her age wasn't an issue, she had stood proudly beside Lucius and had become a veritable queen among witches, and had even managed to maintain that position while Lucius had been imprisoned briefly after the war. Many had expected her to leave Lucius, but she had stood proudly by him, and had opened his cell door with her own hand when the day of his release arrived. Severus respected her for that if nothing else.

Severus entered the sitting room finally, and found Lucius sitting by the fire, a tray with a large firewhiskey sitting nearby and a brandy in his own hand. Severus summoned the whiskey and smirked as he seated himself.

"Your blasted wife has invaded my quarters, so it is only fair that I execute a suitable revenge. I will remind you that I do not intend to rise any earlier than ten each morning, and if I see an elf anywhere near my person you will find yourself seeking new staff members."

Lucius merely chuckled and nodded as he watched his old friend sit down. He had been expecting some form of protest, as he knew that Severus had a difficult time accepting anyone's hospitality willingly. He raised his glass towards his friend, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"To the women who so competently manage our lives and allow us now and then to feel as if we have any choice."

Severus merely drained his glass and grumbled, making Lucius laugh heartily.

The next few days passed by at a strange pace for Siobheann. She felt in a daze half of the time as Narcissa ushered her around, gown shopping and flower ordering, and then other things that Siobheann honestly didn't give a care for, and she had very few private moments. One night, Narcissa had produced a few bottles of mead and announced that they would have a frivolous evening with the other women in the castle. Minerva had excused herself early, and Siobheann simply bided her time while the other witches steadily became drunker and drunker, sipping her first glass of mead as slowly as she could...

Severus was sitting in his room, reading a book, when the owl arrived. He smiled at the familiar tawny owl, and took the parchment from it's leg. As it flew away, he read Siobheann's letter with an amused smirk.

Dear Severus,

I have finally managed to sneak in a private moment. Narcissa has had me busy from sunrise to sundown with all sorts of wedding nonsense! Tonight we had a party here, rather Narcissa had one, and everyone is now passed out in our sitting room or in

the corridors. Thank heavens we have male staff here, or the place would be completelyunsecured.

I miss you intensely. Almost constantly I long to feel your arms about me, or to hear your voice. Hell, I even miss arguing with you. I cannot wait till Sunday, but tradition is tradition.

All my love, Siobheann

Severus smiled and summoned a quill, and then wrote her a reply, which he sent off with his crow.

Dear Siobheann;

I am glad to hear that you are surviving Narcissa so far. I personally would have used a Silencio on her by now. Lucius does not bother me, and I have been enjoying a quiet week so far, reading many books and getting much work done, but I also miss you. And we do not argue, dearest. We simply discuss matters without diluting our true opinions with the effort of being insincerely polite.

But I also cannot wait until Sunday, so long as there is no danger of you realizing what a terrible error you are making and heading for the hills, as you should have the first moment you saw me.

Love, Severus

As he settled back into his book, he thought of his bride to be. She was so much like him...but yet, so different. Sometimes she truly provoked him nearly beyond his patience, but she also moved him with how freely she loved.

Severus had known mostly neglect in his life. His mother had loved him, but had been so busy defending him during his earlier years that she had not had time to do the typical motherly things. Then, as Severus had gotten older, until the day that she passed, he had been her protector. He refused to think of his father at all.

Albus had professed concern over Severus, many times, but Severus felt that Albus did so purely from fear of losing a gifted teacher and a valuable weapon against the dark. Albus was often so caught up in his machinations in life that he took on a war mentality and forgot to see people as anything other than chess pieces to be moved around to best suit his ends. To give him credit, however, it worked, and Albus certainly was making up for lost time, having befriended Siobheann and continuing to be such a comfort to Minerva.

Minerva had truly cared. She had allowed Siobheann to nurse him back to health, and during what Severus thought of as his first life, she had often defended him when other faculty members had dismissed him as the batty old grump that they saw. She never allowed Severus to make excuses for himself, always driving him to be more honest and to accept himself. She was truly the closest thing to the mother he'd lacked for the most part.

But it was Siobheann who actually did the work of ressurecting him, physically as well as mentally. She revived his mind and his soul, and she challenged him while being his equal. She was never afraid to tell him how she felt, and he felt himself beginning to learn from this example. She was independent, but always came back to him somehow.

As he turned out the lights and closed his eyes, he saw her in his mind, and longed to hold her. The next few days would be pure hell.

The remaining days leading up to his wedding suddenly flew by at a speed that possessed all the frenzy of a cage full of pixies. Lucius took him to be fitted for wedding robes, and the two men ended up getting in a roaring argument when Lucius tried to persuade Severus to wear something a little more...stylish. Severus had finally selected his typical old fashioned robes, in a soft but still dark grey, with silver fastenings as his only nod to style. Lucius had rolled his eyes, but had not said anything else on the subject, knowing that Severus would not budge.

Lucius had not, however, made any attempts to force Severus into having any form of a bender before the wedding, having received a very threatening Howler from Siobheann the moment Narcissa had arrived. Siobheann had made it very clear that she would not tolerate her groom arriving in a hung over state. The night before the wedding, the two men simply had a good dinner and toasted the morrow with a few firewhiskeys and brandies, and then after quietly discussing a few last minute details and Lucius dryly offering Severus some advice for his marriage and his wedding night, Severus merely scowling at his friend darkly, they bade one another a good night and went their separate ways.

Severus had not slept well. Underneath his calm facade, he was spinning with panic, and had paced back and forth for hours before finally forcing himself to go to bed and do his best to meditate until he could sleep. The meditation did not work all that well either, but finally he had fallen into a fitful sleep, and woke six hours later, feeling wide awake and agitated beyond all relief.

As he followed his morning ritual of shaving, washing, and grooming, and dressed in the new grey robes, his thoughts ran rapid circles in his mind.

What if she changed her mind? He was so much older than her, and definitely not the lively sort. He enjoyed arguing and drinking and getting away from everything, retreating to barren, isolated places. And he was old fashioned beyond even his age. She was so young, and so strong and intelligent. She could certainly do better. Why on earth had she agreed to this?

What if she didn't change her mind? By now he know for absolute certain that she was a virgin, and he wanted to ensure that nothing went wrong for her...or for himself. He was a healthy man, and had no problems whatsoever in any way, but it had certainly been a very long time since he'd been in a relationship.

He also had the thought that if anyone ribbed him about it, he would promptly and willingly hex them blind. Having kept his previous relationships, two of them, a secret, he was fully aware that everyone thought he was inexperienced or even disinclined. He was simply a private man and didn't go advertising something that belonged to two people, and those two people alone.

He brought that line of thought to an immediate stop, and tried to force himself to calm down. Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Fearing the worst, Severus opened it and hooked his eyebrow at Lucius, who now stood in the open doorway, dressed resplendently in robes of midnight blue, with silver and gold embroidery everywhere. When Lucius smiled, Severus knew that Siobheann hadn't changed her mind, yet, but still his mind panicked. Lucius, recognizing the look that had been on his own face on his wedding day, merely addressed Severus in his usual clipped tones.

"It's time, Severus. Let's not be late or Narcissa will have our heads, not to mention your bride."

The two men flooed to Minerva's office, where the headmistress, clad in heather colored robes with tartan trimming, guided them down to the great hall, where they entered through the staff entrance. Severus' heart tightened at the sight that awaited him.

The long tables and benches were cleared out, and there were elegant, tasteful arrangements of white lilies in tall vases here and there. There were no chairs; they had decided on a quiet, private ceremony, having only a few close friends. Instead, there were two rows of benches off to the side where friends would sit.

All of the members of the Hogwarts faculty, being the only friends Siobheann possessed, were seated there, as well as Draco and his fiancee, and a few former faculty members whom Severus still corresponded with. Albus had also travelled to the hall and ousted Helga Hufflepuff from her portrait so that he would have a comfortable seat from which to watch.

Minerva took her place, and indicated for Severus to stand to her left. Lucius stood behind Severus, and suddenly the sound of a lone violin was heard, singing out a sweet but almost sad melody.

Then, the doors of the great hall opened.


	22. Chapter 22

**"The Phoenix and the Raven"**

**a post-final battle fanfic by Seventia Snape**

**Chapter Twenty-Two, "I Do"**

Siobheann felt transparent, spread thinly by her early waking. She had managed to escape her quarters for an hour that morning, but Narcissa had found her and set her to getting her appearance prepared for the wedding. In reality, it had only taken a short while for Siobheann to prepare herself physically, as she wore little makeup and charmed her hair minimally. After her own preparations, she found herself waiting in the sitting room for nearly two hours as Narcissa attended to her own preparations.

Siobheann spent those two hours in complete solitude, and at first had been thankful for the sudden peacefulness after a week of female prattle, but after the first hour she had begun to wish that her mother could have been there. For the first time since her mother's death, she allowed herself a weak moment to cry a few tears. And for a while, she sat in silence and allowed herself that small outpouring of grief.

She was so absorbed in this moment that she hadn't noticed Luna's quiet entrance, until the other girl seated herself beside Siobheann, reaching out and pulling her into a gentle hug. Siobheann said nothing, simply leaning into her friend's embrace and sighing softly. Luna gently squeezed her shoulder and broke the silence with her soft sing-song tones.

"I know how you feel, Siobheann. You were projecting your emotions so clearly, and I thought you might need this.

I'll wish my mother could be there for my bonding ceremony as well, I'm sure. But I know she'll be there somewhere, even if just in my thoughts. Besides, Siobheann, now you'll have someone to take care of you again. You should feel glad. I think your mother would be glad for you, and want you to feel happy. But if you still need to cry a bit, you go ahead, I won't say a word."

Siobheann stayed silent for a few moments, and then Narcissa bustled into the room, effectively breaking the moment by looking at Siobheann's hair and tutting with dissaproval, sounding more like a hen than ever.

Narcissa pulled out her wand and murmured a few incantations, and then Luna conjured some small antique white roses, which she wove into Siobheann's hair. As the two women were finishing these ministrations, the bells rang out. Narcissa smiled and pulled Siobheann to her feet.

"Come along dear, we must not keep your groom waiting. We cannot give him the satisfaction of having something to groan about."

Siobheann followed along, arm in arm with Narcissa and Luna, heart pounded furiously in her chest as she approached her new life.

As the sweet, haunting strains of the violinist's song reached his ears, Severus felt an icy sensation around his heart. He didn't even notice Luna Lovegood walking up the aisle, dressed in a most demure fashion that seemed almost absurd on her. Luna stood at Minerva's right hand, and then the music changed.

The sole violinist was joined by what seemed to Severus' ears to be an entire orchestra, and he felt the icy hand squeeze tighter as his bride appeared, small in the massive doorways. She hadn't changed her mind.

Siobheann was dressed in billowing folds of translucent golden silk that bared her white throat and shoulders, and floated behind her in a graceful train. The rich color gave a warm glow to her face, and brought out the rich tints in her red hair and eyes. There were small white roses woven through her long curls, and while she had almost managed to render the bride to be sophisticated, Narcissa had not managed to conceal the wildness of Siobheann's beauty. Siobheann still looked like she would be equally at home in the forbidden forest as she was in the great hall.

Severus saw with concern that she seemed exhausted, and fervently hoped that it was only that and not also the signs of apprehension. But she finally lifted her eyes to his, and all his anxieties fell away and as their gazes locked. All he could feel was the beating of his own heart in the great silence of his being. He felt as if there was no music, no Minerva standing by, no other beings in the entire world. He hardly felt his own presence as his attention focused solely on his bride. It seemed like an eternity had passed before she reached his side.

Minerva finally cleared her throat with a dry humour, gazing amusedly at Siobheann, who was gazing up at her groom with adoration, and Severus, who gazed down at his bride with near worship in his eyes. Minerva had never seen either look quite so content, and joy flooded her heart as she began the bonding ceremony.

In silence, as tradition had decreed, Severus held out his hands, and Siobheann placed hers in his grasp. Feeling the tremble in her fingers, Severus gently stroked the palms of her hands with his thumbs for a moment, feeling satisfied when she gave him a little smile.

Minerva pulled her wand out of her sleeve and silently wove an enchantment around the joined hands, which surrounded the two of them with a slight aura as the bonding began.

Severus and Siobheann had opted for the oldest form of bonding, which had caused some controversy as it included a form of Leglimency. Very few couples were bonded in this manner in this age, and it was often reviled as a total violation of privacy, but Minerva had not hesitated in agreeing to perform the necessary incantations when they had requested it. True, this was the most demanding form of bonding, both for the magic needed and for the commitment necessary between the bride and groom, but she had no doubts.

Severus' heart beat faster and he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as every single memory he had was sent into his bride's view. There was one memory, however that he held back as he gazed into her eyes, praying that she would still accept him.

Finally, after his lifetime had flashed into her consciousness, he released the last memory to her, and watched as her eyes filled with tears. He braced himself for the inevitable disconnection. There was no way she could still go through with this after seeing all of him, surely.

There was no disconnection. A very young memory crept into his view shyly, and he watched in wonder as Siobheann's entire life of memories played out for him. He watched his bride grow and become the woman he loved. As the memory played of her decision to live, he was astonished to feel her emotions in that moment. The sheer force of the hopefulness and awakening that she felt touched him deeply.

Finally, the memories from that morning played out, and he saw himself from her view, and was shocked by how kindly and devotedly she viewed him. She truly did love him after all. He gazed into her eyes, awed and utterly laid bare before her. She lightly moved her fingertips in a gentle caress and smiled shyly up at him. Minerva coughed again, a veritable cheshire grin on her aged features.

Severus hastily released his bride's hands and reached into the pockets of his robes, pulling out Siobheann's ring and then placing it on her finger with the gentlest touch he could muster. Siobheann then held on to Severus' large hand gently and slipped a ring on his finger. Then, they joined hands for the final bonding. Minerva took a deep breath and spoke the final passage, which by law had to be spoken for the marriage to be recognized.

"Here you are now recognized among all as Severus Tobias Snape and Siobheann Rhiannon Snape. You are forever bonded in the sight of all, in life and life afterwards. You may seal this bond with your first kiss as husband and wife."

Severus gazed at Siobheann longingly, and saw the same longing in the large red eyes that gazed back at him. He smirked as he reached out and wove his fingers through her hair, pulling her to him. She stood on tiptoe, and as their lips joined, the magical aura around them shone for a long moment before slowly fading into the air. All those in the great hall applauded, some of the men wolf whistling in appreciation before their partners swatted their arms laughingly. There wasn't a single unsmiling face anywhere.

Siobheann blushed and Severus laughed as they faced their friends and colleagues, finally able to tear their eyes away from one another. However, Severus' arm remained around his bride's waist, and Siobheann rested into his grasp happily.

There was an early dinner set up in the hall, and dancing afterwards, but after a few hours, Severus stood and formally bowed to his bride, who stood and took his arm smiling. As they exited the hall together, there was none of the usual ribbing about bedding the bride, as no one felt quite up to kidding with the groom, who had a fiercely proud and protective expression on his face as he ushered his bride away.

When they reached their quarters, they went to their separate rooms and changed into their travel clothes, as they had planned. Finally, they met in the sitting room, both dressed in sturdy robes. Severus was back in his habitual black and Siobheann was clad in a dark sage green that made her hair seem even more red.

They walked for a while in total silence, both overwhelmed by the excitement of the day and, without the other knowing, both were nervous about the night to follow. Severus stole glances at his bride as often as he could, and fairly grinned when she turned her eyes up to him. She frowned slightly as she gave him a questioning look.

"Alright, Severus, what's so funny?"

Severus only smirked a bit more.

"Honestly, Siobheann, must you always assume that something is funny when I'm merely smiling at you?"

"Severus, not even handing out monstrous amounts of detentions makes you this pleased. You look like you just deducted all of Gryffindor's house points."

Severus shook with a brief moment of silent laughter at her analogy. Finally, he drew her hand into the crook of his arm and kissed her forehead, his face returning to the serious, tender expression she had grown used to.

"Mrs. Snape, it is not every day of the week that a man in his forties takes a devastatingly gorgeous young bride that just so happens to be a very talented witch, and surprisingly amiable for a woman."

Siobheann swatted him in the arm with her free hand, blushing furiously. She looked up into his once-again smirking face, an expression of exasperated amusement on her own.

"I'm going to ignore that last crack for now, Mr. Snape, but I promise you will pay for that later."

Severus hooked an eyebrow at his wife as he took a sideways glance at her. He waited a moment before deciding to make his move.

"I can hardly wait, my dear."

Siobheann looked into his eyes, expecting to see the usual mixture of dry humour and teasing, and saw only longing...and warmth. His dark eyes fairly melted as she looked into them.

The color flooded her face again and she gazed into his burning eyes. Hesitating, she made her reply so quietly that he had to bend closer to hear.

"I only hope that I can manage to find a suitable punishment."

Severus was surprised by the game he and his new wife were playing. He knew she would by shy, but he also thought that she might be hesitant to be with him in that manner. Tentatively, he pushed a little further.

"I'm sure that you will manage just fine, love, and if you should feel the need I may be able to give you some help with ideas. I am a teacher after all."

He watched as her red eyes widened and the color flooded from her face, and felt panic at the thought that he had gone too far and frightened her. Then, the flush returned as she looked up into his eyes and tucked her other hand into the crook of his arm, and she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, shyly but warmly, on the lips.

Severus restrained himself and kissed her tenderly back, pulling her into his arms. They stood there for a moment, kissing first tenderly and then deepening the kisses and pulling tightly into one another's arms. Severus pulled away with one more kiss and then smiled down at his bride, eyes burning into hers.

"Perhaps we should savor a long walk on the way back home, dearest. Shall we apparate?"

Siobheann smiled shyly and nodded, and they held on tightly to one another until they were standing at the door of the Retreat. The doors opened, and Severus looked down into his bride's eyes, where he saw a matching look of love and desire in their depths.

"Alright, Mrs. Snape, you're mine now."

And with a nearly savage growl that made her laugh, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold and into their honeymoon quarters, and the large oak doors closed on the newlywed couple on their own accord. The new husband and wife rarely emerged for the next two weeks.


End file.
